


布鸟短篇存文

by mou_respect



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect
Summary: 存一下写过的短篇章节目录1 猫2 穿越段子集3 睡美人4 the game5 包厢6 圣特罗佩之夜7 遗愿清单8 重逢9 真心话大冒险10 危险关系11 relationship12 圣诞颂歌13 变化14 love story15 片段16 失物招领17 疑犯追踪18 烦恼19 老师你好20 调停21 never again22 赛后23 糟糕的假期24 站街文学25 冷战26 真相是假27 礼物28 论坛争霸29 你们打一架吧30 布鸟爱情故事
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU设定，是俄罗斯商人阿布和他养的宠物的故事。  
> ooc加拟动物。

——————————————————————

这是阿布拉莫维奇这周第五次路过那家新开的宠物店。

阿布第一次见到那盏颇具特色的蓝色橱窗，是在上个月散步的时候。那条他每日必经的街上，不知道什么时候立起来一家高级宠物店。阿布之前从没见过有人在这儿装修，也不知道它究竟是挤走了哪家店。

所以他特意在宠物店的橱窗前停留了一会儿，算是对这神秘的壮举表示一下尊重。这时，他第一次看到了那只猫。

那是一只神采奕奕的猫，它精神地趴在橱窗正中央的猫架上，宝石般犀利的眼睛里闪着光，黑色的皮毛在橱窗灯光的照射下，显出一种高级的质感。

猫也同样注意到了阿布。俄罗斯人看着猫从猫架上爬了起来，抬起一只爪子扒在玻璃上，琥珀色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己。

但阿布还是离开了，他还没有养过猫，他需要思考一下再做决定。

阿布曾经很喜欢养宠物，他养过很多只赛级犬，他喜欢一边用手揉着它们的后颈，一边听它们发出呜呜的叫声；他喜欢看它们在回家的时候跑出来迎接自己，并给自己叼来拖鞋；他喜欢它们在屋子里寸步不离的跟着自己；这让他感受到浓烈的，无条件且盲目的爱意。

但阿布最终还是对这些忠实的动物感到厌烦了。

他开始讨厌它们摇尾乞怜的样子——这看上去太没有尊严了；他也讨厌它们对自己的依恋和时刻不消的爱——这太烦人了；他更讨厌它们每天趴在门口等自己的行为——这多少让他在外面喝酒的时候，感到有些良心不安。

最后阿布送走了所有的狗。这时候他考虑过要养一只更加独立的动物，比如猫。为此他还咨询了一个资深的朋友。

猫不适合你。他的朋友是这么告诉他的。你控制不了猫，罗曼，你讨厌所有你控制不了的东西。

尽管朋友说的很有道理。但是阿布还是惹不住在路过那个橱窗时看上一两眼，尽管他一次都没有进去过。

————————————————————————

今天情况稍有特殊。阿布在离开橱窗的时候，清晰的听到了爪子拍打玻璃的声音，但他没有回头。

它不适合我，他对自己说，也许我应该换个路线，这对我们两个都好。

“先生！先生！”在阿布即将要迈出这条街的时候，一个洪亮的声音叫住了他，阿布回过头，看到了一个穿着店员制服的人正在向自己跑来，怀里抱着还那只特殊的猫。

阿布停下了脚步，店员很快来到了他面前，尽管刚刚跑了半条街，但他好像一点也不喘气。

店员喜气洋洋地举起了猫，并塞到了阿布的怀里：“告诉您一个好消息，我们的猫喜欢您。”

光从他的语气来看，你还以为他塞给你的的是一张五百万的支票。

接下来的一个小时里，店员带着浓重的葡萄牙口音，为俄罗斯人从头到尾详细地介绍了有关这只猫的一切。

首先要知道的是，这是一只赛级猫（就像阿布养过的所有宠物一样），它赢过某个厉害的洲际大奖（这点倒是不错）。这只猫有自己的名字和姓，它出身于葡萄牙某个贵族世家。那家人在康乃馨革命后，不得不卖掉了所有华而不实的资产，其中就包括这只猫。

这只叫何塞的猫有着美丽的外表，这吸引了不少富有的顾客，但恶劣又挑拣的性格导致它至今没能离店。

谈话的最后，葡萄牙店员用最轻便的语气，提了一下这只猫的价格。好像这根本不重要似的。但他同时也表示，如果俄罗斯人现在能够立刻付款的话，就再好不过了。

你能相信有人会拦住一个路过的人，强行说服对方购买一只价值连城的小动物吗？这简直是抢劫。

但是阿布并不太讨厌这个葡萄牙人，最主要的是，他不讨厌此刻窝在自己怀里的那只猫。

交易很快达成了，猫咪带上了昂贵的蓝色定制项圈。这项圈很配它，它看上去更漂亮了。

————————————————————————

阿布很喜欢看何塞张牙舞爪的样子。这只猫不喜欢在家呆着，它更喜欢在整个社区里游荡。它的领地意识不但非常强烈，而且非常广范。这很快惹恼了阿布几乎所有的邻居。

“管好你家的蠢猫！”暴怒的邻居守在在俄罗斯人院子边上，趁他出来修剪花草的功夫，冲他咆哮，“不要让他再来烦温格了！你不是这里唯一一户养赛级宠物的！”

但阿布不在乎，事实上，他很享受这种冲突带给自己的快乐，他甚至为此奖励了何塞。和其他猫咪不同，何塞最喜欢的不是罐头，而是昂贵的黑松露。好在阿布负担得起。

得到了主人的鼓励，何塞更加有持无恐，行为也就更肆无忌惮。它飞檐走壁，于是邻居院子里的高级郁金香频频遭殃；它勤于捕猎，所以社区池塘里的鱼都半死不活；它骁勇善战，所以社区里的其他猫和狗脸上总是遍布血痕。

这一切都使何塞恶名远扬。现在不光是社区里的人知道何塞了，整个伦敦都流传起有人在家里散养美洲豹的故事。

尽管何塞是全社区最凶恶的小动物，但即使是最讨厌它的的邻居，也不得不在心里承认，它同时也是整个社区最漂亮的一只猫。阿布很享受邻居嫉妒的眼神，他因此愈发的喜欢他的猫。

———————————————————————

渐渐的，阿布又开始感到烦躁不安。比起狗，猫确实要更有安全感，也更独立的多。但他没有预料到这会是多么的惹人讨厌。

何塞完全不听阿布的话。它从不捡报纸或者叼牛奶。它经常把阿布精心挑选的玩具晾在一边，反而对着纸箱子大下功夫。它也不在乎阿布规定的门禁时间。它不高兴的时候，甚至还会在阿布摸它时呲牙——如果看到这个动作，俄罗斯人还不立刻停手的话，那他的手上就会多出几道血痕。

阿布开始怀念起狗了，怀念起那些曾经令他感到厌烦的小动物。他怀念它们水汪汪的眼睛，它们温柔舔舐的动作，以及他们服从命令时的乖顺。

阿布看上了一只金毛。这不是一只普通的宠物，而是一只赫赫有名的赛犬，目前正活跃于各大赛场。它赢得的荣誉让它的前主人成功跻身伦敦的上流圈子。但阿布其实不太在乎这些，他只是觉得这只金毛跑动的动作极其优美，毛发极其柔顺，符合他一贯的口味。

想买这么一只名犬，你需要准备的不只是金钱。但俄罗斯人摆平过很多不只是金钱的事儿。很快，金毛就搬进了阿布的家里。

阿布很高兴，现在他有两只美丽的宠物了。

但是他的猫不喜欢他的狗。从一开始，何塞就显得很防备，它会冲着金毛弓起背，从喉咙里发出咕噜噜的警告声。温柔的金毛试图去讨好这只炸毛的小动物。但是没有用，他的顺从对上的只是锋利的爪子和牙。

凶狠的猫咪经常把可怜的金毛堵在沙发的角落里，阿布不得不上前去亲手解救他心爱的宠物，并对猫咪做出惩罚。但是何塞不在乎，它还会再一次行动。这只聪明的猫咪甚至会把可怜的金毛关进储物间。在何塞心里，这是它的家，它当然有着对其它成员的管理权。

阿布这下终于意识到，养一只眼里没有权威，也没有阶级观念的宠物是多么麻烦。

猫咪就是这样一种愚蠢的动物。它不但不拿你当主人看，甚至还会想用自己的捕食技巧帮你生存。但是猫咪不知道，其实主人根本不需要它特地衔来的那些老鼠和蛇，主人只是觉得有趣才这样纵容它。

猫咪在家里的地位，远没有它自己以为的那样不可或缺。

阿布决定做个了断。他摘下了何塞的蓝项圈，亲手赶走了他的猫。

这不是大问题，他在心里对自己说。何塞独立生活能力很强。它即使离开自己也能活得很好。

金毛最终也离开了。而阿布又养了新的宠物，都是一样的温顺，一样的的美丽。

有时他走在街上，通过偶然的一瞥，会看见何塞。猫咪动作依旧优雅，它看也不看前主人一眼，纵身跃上墙头，转眼就消失的无影无踪。

阿布又开始怀念自己的猫了。

———————————————————————

阿布又在路上遇到了何塞。猫的脖子上戴着新的项圈，毛梳的光滑水亮，很显然，它在新家过得不错。

阿布看着猫，猫显然也看见了阿布，但是这次，猫没有立刻跑掉。它轻轻地舔着自己的爪子，显得温顺又美丽。

阿布轻轻蹲下，用手抚上猫咪的脖子，猫没有反抗。

“你想回来吗？”阿布轻声问道，他知道何塞能听懂。

猫扭过头，轻轻地舔了舔前主人的手。

很快，阿布的猫又回来了。它在家里快乐的乱窜，打碎了一堆名贵的花瓶和古董。但是阿布不在乎。他的猫回来了，他为此真心实意地感到高兴。

———————————————————————

然而问题再一次到来了，这次不再是因为狗或者其他什么宠物。

阿布现在对何塞的很多行为都感到厌烦。

它老是在早上来阿布床上踩奶，有时还会把脏兮兮的毛球吐在俄罗斯人的脸上；它总是把新沙发挠的一条一条的；它喜欢在洗好的衣服上打盹儿，把毛粘的到处都是；发春的时候，你要是不用手帮它解决问题，它就会彻夜彻夜地叫。

其实这只猫咪一直有这些问题，但以前阿布从不在意。

也许只是因为这只猫在这儿待的太久了，它的毛色看起来没有以前那么独特了，就连琥珀色的眼睛都黯淡了几分。

阿布觉得是时候分道扬镳了。他亲手摘下了何塞脖子上的项圈，并打开了大门。

这次猫头也不回的窜了出去。

阿布突然有种可怕的预感，这可能是他最后一次见到何塞了。

————————————————————————

一周以后，阿布发现自己的担心是多余的。

因为何塞现在正戴着红色的新项圈，惬意的窝在前来打招呼的邻居怀里。它看起来好像在打盹，但如果你观察仔细，会发现它其实只是眯起了眼睛，那双琥珀色的瞳仁还在悄悄的打着转，观察周围的情况。

“早上好。”伍德沃德不怀好意地冲俄罗斯人打着招呼，“你喜欢我的猫吗？罗曼？”

阿布知道，虽然何塞已经不再是他的猫了，但是它也不会再走了。

毕竟这只猫最喜欢做的事儿，就是折腾它的邻居。


	2. 一个小段子合集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事梗概：以2020年的阿布穿越到车一期的自己身上为主题，写的一些ooc小段子。
> 
> 背景设定：两个人之前没在一起过。
> 
> （阿布想着，来都来了，不如作一下，发泄一下恨意，打不了热刺教练我还打不了你吗？）

——————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇清醒过来的时候，发现自己正坐在游艇上。

他不记得自己是怎么来的，也不记得自己是什么时候来的。他记忆里最后一件事，是坐在会议室里等人。而下一秒，一切都变了。他发现自己正靠在罗盘号的露天沙发上，头上还盘旋着几只海鸥。

在整理过记忆后，他觉得自己要么是因为过于劳累晕倒了，现在正在做梦；要么是被谁下了毒，现在正处于某种幻觉当中。

当他看到船舱里走出来的人是谁的时候，他确信自己是被下了毒。

“阿布拉莫维奇先生，外面不冷吗？” 英俊的葡萄牙小教练手里拿着一杯酒，他翘起的黑色刘海被风吹的一晃一晃的，“您确认不想进来待着？”

1\. 潜规则

“您这是干什么？”小教练面露愠色，“您要以为我是那种为了钱不择手段的人，可就错了。”

“如果我同意你卖掉舍瓦呢？”（当然是骗人的）

“……再买个杰拉德吧。”

2\. 惩罚

“您不觉得刚刚对我太粗暴了吗？”

“这是对你背叛的惩罚。”

“背叛？您在说什么？我从没做过那种事！要是有人告诉您我私下偷偷观察巴萨，并做了个几万字的引援分析，我希望您不要相信，因为那都是不折不扣的谣言！我的心里只有切尔西。”

“……”

“还有，如果可以的话，您能不能告诉我，编造这些可怕谣言的人是谁呢？”

“……”

3\. 事后

“怎么样？”

“我感觉非常好。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“当然了。”

“要不要再来一次？”

“好啊，顺便问一下，我什么时候能通知舍甫琴科他要被出售了？”

“……”

4.死敌

“如果有可能的话，未来你会执教热刺吗？”

“绝对不。”

“即使是一只强大的热刺？”

“当然了。”

“真的一点可能性都没有？”

“当然没有。除非您解雇我。我是说，光解雇我还远远不够，您得把我请回来，再解雇一次，那我才有可能执教热刺。”

“……”

5\. 忠诚

“如果，我是说如果，如果我把你解雇了，然后请回来，之后再解雇。到我第三次请你回来的时候，你会回来吗？”

“当然回来。”

“你说真的？”

“当然了，我太爱切尔西了。顺便问一下，在成功卖掉舍甫琴科前，我可以让他坐板凳吧？”

“……”

6\. 谎言

“你刚才有没有说谎？”

“……”

“……”

“这种问题有什么意义，您一次都还没有解雇我呢？您为什么不问问我，如果未来我给切尔西带来几个欧冠冠军，我想要多高的薪水呢？”

7.回到未来

“……”

“……”

“阿布先生，您能不能告诉我，今天找我出来吃饭的目的是什么？您到底想谈什么？我们这样干瞪眼坐着有一个小时了吧？还是说，您想用眼神杀死我？”

“没什么……”

阿布拉莫维奇看着眼前没有头发的热刺主帅，非常轻地叹了口气。有些事，不是穿越能够改变的。


	3. 睡美人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿布开后宫设定
> 
> 是一个鸟欺负完舍瓦被阿布找上门来算总账的小故事。

————————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇今天脸色奇差，进门时佣人都胆战心惊。俄罗斯人今天亲自摔上了屋门，这是个信号，给家里某个人的警告信号。

虽然舍瓦下了训练课后什么也没说，但是阿布分明看到他在车上偷偷抹泪。很明显，某个人又做了过分的事情。阿布已经忍过很多次，但葡萄牙人的逾矩行为实在太多也太过了，这个人必须要学着更懂规矩。

阿布脱下外套，直接冲向二楼，他猛的推开葡萄牙人的房门。房间里一片漆黑。阿布打开了灯，看到那人正心安理得的睡着，好像别人的烦恼根本碍不到他的事。

阿布慢慢走过去，床上的葡萄牙教练呼吸匀称，静止下的脸部线条精致柔美，浓密的睫毛随着呼吸节奏微微颤动，丰满的嘴唇小小地张着。这张嘴平时一张一合骂人的时候固然可恶，但现在只显得诱人。阿布不得不承认，完全安静下来的时候，葡萄牙人看上去好像一个天使，只是你完全想不到这幅美丽的皮囊里有着一个多么恶劣的灵魂。

何塞在装睡。这点毋需置疑。葡萄牙人警惕性极高，睡眠又浅。上楼推门开灯就不必说了，事实上，在阿布回家摔门的那一刻他就一定醒了。但是他的这种小把戏让俄罗斯人感到兴奋。葡萄牙人的小心机也是他美丽的一部分。俄罗斯人不打算直接拆穿他。对付睡美人要用童话里的法子，切尔西老板低下头，轻轻吻上那张暂时安静的唇。

这个睡美人和童话里的显然不太一样，葡萄牙人的身子随着温热的吻颤抖了那么一下子，但他的眼睛依然闭得牢牢的。看来俄罗斯人还需要想别的办法。

好在阿布有的是手段，他把手伸进被子，慢慢滑向葡萄牙人两腿之间的地方，然后开始揉捏那里的某样东西。葡萄牙人的呼吸渐渐变的急促，他没法再继续装下去了，只好睁开眼睛。

阿布笑了，他直接翻身上去，压住了他的睡美人。

至于他刚进来时的目的呢，虽然没有被彻底抛到脑后，但他现在也不会为此再去跟对方吵架算账了。这次就算这个狡猾的葡萄牙人逃过一劫。

———————————————————————

但小花招不是总管用的，俄罗斯人耐心有限，喜新厌旧是寡头的本性，前一秒他还对你殷勤热诚，下一秒就恨不得把你空运到西伯利亚去。

他曾经愿意陪你玩，只是因为对你的兴趣暂时还没消磨完。最后等到一切终了，你们再不相见的时候，曾经的小情趣看上去就像小宠物愚蠢又自以为是的徒劳举措，狠狠的捶打着你的自尊。

如果说何塞第一次被“和平分手”时内心还留有期盼，那么第二次他就再也不抱有什么幻想了。

不过俄罗斯人造成的伤害终将返回到他自己身上，曾经的情人会回来复仇，不管是以抢夺欧冠冠军的方式，还是以争夺欧冠席位的方式。


	4. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个狗血小故事
> 
> 阿布开后宫设定
> 
> AU时间线

———————————————————————

穆里尼奥回到别墅时已经很晚了。他的大衣湿透了，打卷的头发被雨水浸湿，粘在额头上。

开门的佣人赶紧帮他脱下外套，又拿来毛巾帮他擦干，穆里尼奥就站在玄关，安静地等着对方完成工作，他不想把水渍带上客厅地毯。舍甫琴科原本在客厅里待着，看到他回来了，连忙站起来迎接。金发前锋赶到玄关，从佣人手上把毛巾接了过去，亲自帮切尔西主帅擦拭身体。

穆里尼奥皱了皱眉头，但没有躲开，他抬头看向乌克兰人。对方是那么年轻，温柔的眼睛低垂着，看上去像一只漂亮的小鹿，怪不得会受到俄罗斯人的宠爱。葡萄牙人忍不住用手推向对方的额头，舍瓦没有准备，被推了一个踉跄。

“你在干什么？”

俄罗斯寡头的声音从身后传来，穆里尼奥处变不惊，快速收回手。舍瓦没说什么，又重新站好，于是俄罗斯人也就假装没看见这一幕。他拍了拍乌克兰人的肩膀，然后走向葡萄牙人。

“何塞，事情办的怎么样了？”

穆里尼奥的嘴唇动了动，但最终没有发出声音。很显然，不管是什么事，他没能完成。

———————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇最近看上一个新球员。据俄罗斯人自己说，此人身上有他特别欣赏的特质。但是这个名不见经传的小球员却意外的忠诚，宁愿拒绝如日中天的切尔西发来的邀约，也要留在老家的小球队，希望能帮球队从英冠升到英超。

穆里尼奥最近一直在为这事儿奔走。因为球员本人油盐不进，所以他只能另辟蹊径。葡萄牙人找了那孩子的经纪人，找了他们家乡球队的老板，甚至是找了那孩子所有的亲戚，但是都无济于事，这些人团结的可怕，好像切尔西主教练是个人贩子一样。目前为止唯一比较有希望的一条线，是球员女朋友的父亲。

何塞今天就是去见那人。本来约好了晚上六点在某个公园最大的槐树底下约谈，但何塞等了五个小时，一直等到头上的阴云变成瓢泼大雨，只等到四个电话，内容分别是，“要晚一点过去。”“快到了。”“马上到了。”和“怕被女儿发现去不了了。”

————————————————————————

看穆里尼奥没有回复，阿布也就没有多问。

“你回去休息吧。”俄罗斯人留下这么一句，就转身离开了。

穆里尼奥回到房间，他看着镜子里的自己，眼睛因为熬夜变得红肿，脸颊被冰冷的雨水浇的发白。葡萄牙人突然感到绝望，他不知道自己为什么要这么这么做。

从开始到现在，穆里尼奥对所有的情况都一清二楚。这世界上怎么可能会有不想往上爬的球员？这一切很明显都是假的，不过是把葡萄牙人支出别墅的的一种手段。但是他仍然跑东跑西，去各种地方，找各种人，试图谈下一个根本不存在的合同。他就像俄罗斯人的牵线木偶一样，在对方设计的小游戏里按部就班地行动，仅仅是为了满足对方变态的控制欲。

但是这次太过分了。

穆里尼奥知道，他不该对俄罗斯人抱有不切实际的幻想。他曾以为对方并不是像所有人都以为的那样残忍，但是他错了。而他也为自己的错误付出了代价。

就像今天，当切尔西老板正在别墅里和金发前锋寻欢作乐的时候，他却在外面淋雨。

葡萄牙人不知道自己的自尊什么时候降到这么低了。他累了，他不想再继续陪对方玩下去了。

———————————————————————

很快，葡萄牙人彻底搬离了别墅，也搬离了伦敦。他的傲气不允许他继续待在这个地方。世界上还有很多人狂热地爱着他，而他还有很多事情想要经历，有很多奖杯想要拿。他会去一个有着更尊重，更爱他的老板的俱乐部，他会在那里大放异彩。

———————————————————————

在穆里尼奥离开后，阿布拉莫维奇再也没有玩过这种游戏。一切失去了意义，这游戏有趣的地方并不在于掌权的感觉，也不在于游戏本身，而在于对面那个狡黠的对手。尽管他对自己的把戏心知肚明，仍然还是顺着玩下去了。

阿布曾以为联系起自己和葡萄牙人的只是金钱和俱乐部，所以只要他还有钱，只要他还拥有切尔西，这感情就能一直持续下去，他的游戏也能一直持续下去。

但是何塞要的从来不只是这些。

———————————————————————

“抱歉，真的太抱歉了。”门德斯反复道歉，他的声音真诚的就像快要哭出来了。“这又是我没安排好。”

这是何塞今年第七次推迟会面，尽管门德斯在上次推迟的时候信誓旦旦地保证过，葡萄牙人一定会在今天来印度和切尔西老板进行私下的会面。

“何塞一定会回切尔西的，您再等一等。”门德斯态度诚恳，“还有，就像我们以前说过的，在此期间，请您一定不要再联系其他教练了。我向您保证，何塞下个赛季就回去。而且下个月我们就能安排一次新的会面，这次我们去中国……我知道很远，但这是为了避开媒体不得不实施的举措，您看怎么样？”

葡萄牙经纪人确实狡诈，但是他狡诈不过白手起家的俄罗斯寡头。俄罗斯人从一开始就清楚他在玩什么把戏。但是他既没有拆穿对方，也没有再去联系其他教练，哪怕切尔西离降级就差那么一步了。

“好，下个月，我在中国等他。”

这回是葡萄牙人主导的游戏，俄罗斯人选择陪他玩下去。


	5. 包厢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个au布鸟脑洞，背景是15年车子夺冠后，阿布成功请到瓜瓜，然后没续约鸟……

————————————————————————

今天切尔西在主场迎战曼城。待业在家的前切尔西主帅被蓝军老板友好的邀请到了斯坦福桥的vip包厢里观看比赛。

穆里尼奥其实不太想来。但是双方还没完全撕破脸，面子还是要给一点。他在心里默默祈祷希望蓝军今天输球，他真想看看俄罗斯人在输球后会对加泰人说些什么。

包厢里，俄罗斯人显得格外体贴，每过一会儿就关心一下葡萄牙人的需求。不管对方是觉得视野不好需要换个位置，还是想来一杯鲜虾鸡尾酒，俄罗斯人都会立刻找人帮他解决。

当初请自己回来时，俄罗斯人也是这么殷勤的。穆里尼奥眯起眼睛，望向了球场边头顶反光的切尔西主帅。因为轻信了俄罗斯人的承诺，他回来带了切尔西整整两年，结果才刚拿了英超冠军，对方就为了这个加泰人解雇了他。真是好样的。

中场休息，俄罗斯人靠在椅背上，问向自己的前员工：“你觉得这场踢得怎么样？”

糟透了！漏洞太多，差一点就要被对方扳平比分。穆里尼奥在心里这么想着，但是嘴上还是说：“切尔西踢的不错。”

蓝军老板温和地笑着：“谢谢。”

俄罗斯老板给大众的印象一向是谦虚甚至于有些羞涩的，不过葡萄牙人比一般大众更了解对方。他知道俄罗斯人友善的外表下藏着什么东西。穆里尼奥不会因为曾和对方并肩作战就放松警惕，阿布拉莫维奇对待曾经的盟友从不留情，那位自杀了的前寡头就是现成的例子。

穆里尼奥和阿布拉莫维奇有一搭没一搭地聊着天。包厢里气氛轻松，两个人看起来好像老友一样，如果你忽略笑容里藏着的那些刀片。

下半场开始了，曼城变阵换人，突然开始占上风，开场不到十分钟，比分就被扳平了。随着场上的气氛变得焦灼，包厢里切尔西老板不再说话，他托着腮皱起了眉头。穆里尼奥也假装很焦虑，但是不到一会儿，假焦虑就变成了真愤怒，好歹是他亲自调教出的球队，怎么能被曼城打成这样？

在曼城反超切尔西的那一刻，穆里尼奥没忍住，直接骂出了声。一不做二不休，穆里尼奥开始尖刻地批评起加泰人的战术，从换人到布阵，加泰人的每种尝试都被他说的一无是处。

切尔西老板使了个眼色，保镖们迅速在包厢里站成一圈，把两个人结结实实围在里面。糟糕，穆里尼奥心中警钟立刻敲响。但他还来不及反应，对方的动作就开始了。

俄罗斯人把葡萄牙人拉进怀里，轻轻咬上对方的嘴唇。穆里尼奥一时间不知道自己应该回吻还是给对方一巴掌。看在那些保镖的份上，他选择了前者。

阿布拉莫维奇满意的放开葡萄牙人，对方现在彻底安静下来了，而且这种状态大概率可以持续整场比赛。蓝军老板又可以安静地看比赛了。


	6. 圣特罗佩之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我鸟站街文

————————————————————————

作为一个拥有法国最美丽的海滩和最灿烂的阳光的小城，圣特罗佩无疑是世界上所有不懂节制的有钱人最喜欢光顾的地方。评论家们尖刻的称它为“21世纪的索多玛和蛾摩拉”，但是富人把这里当作天堂。

*在一个典型的圣特罗佩夜晚，所有有自尊心的男人都会准备上3000美元到8000美元，当然，真正的男人会花到六位数。在这里，如果不带上一大群女孩，你跟本进不去任何一个会所，而且每个慷慨的主人都必须要购买成箱的水晶香槟，一种价格在400美元到30000美元之间的酒。有时候他们会喝掉这酒。其他时间——作为一种广泛流传的圣特罗佩传统——他们会摇晃香槟并把它们喷到朋友身上。圣特罗佩的常客，艺术家Peter Tunney边嚼雪茄边解释了这民间传统内里表达的含义：“看，我在把钱倒进下水道。现在来操我吧婊子。”*

不知道从什么时候开始，小城里突然涌进一大批俄罗斯商人。他们买下了该地区最贵的一些别墅，这导致加长的黑色豪华轿车变成了当地的常见景色。即使对于圣特罗佩来说，这些俄罗斯人的生活习惯也奢靡的令人咋舌，*经过一上午在私人游艇上的巡航，他们会在大约下午三点钟的时候靠岸，然后集合在圣特罗佩Pamplon 海滩上的Voile Rouge吧里。*

和其他老乡不同，阿布拉莫维奇并没有在这里留下一个骄奢淫逸的名声。他是个懂得节制的人，他不太喝酒，也只是偶尔才抽抽雪茄。圣特罗佩对他来说，不过是许多度假居所中的一个。比起钓女人，他更在乎自己在这地方所进行的社交活动。

所以当他走进这里的会所时，他不会沉迷于此。会所里那些渴望金钱和名声的年轻女人，看到他就像鲨鱼嗅到了血。俄罗斯人有时候也会从她们当中挑一些漂亮的玩玩，反正价格也不贵——至少对于他来说不贵。但他从不会约同一个妞第二次，也从不动真感情。耽于美色的人是无法在商界里生存的。

但是今天，有什么东西吸引住了寡头的目光。

会所里出现了一张新面孔。这个新来的小婊子漫不经心地靠在吧台边上，他眼睛亮而有神，鼻子挺而尖，黑色的头发凌乱的翘着，显出一种独特的美。但是外表并不是他引人注目的根本原因——说实在的，在这种地方，最不缺的就是漂亮脸蛋。

你很难用语言形容他和周围那些庸脂俗粉到底有什么差别，但是界限就在那里，瞎子都能看出来。他身边围着好几个纨绔子弟，都费尽心机的企图打动他，但他本人却兴致缺缺——这不是你每天都能看到的场景。通常来说，在这里应该是成堆的漂亮女人和男人围在西装革履的“顾客”身边才对。

俄罗斯寡头转头向身边人发问：“这是谁？”他没有伸手指向具体某个方向，但所有人都知道他说的是谁。游艇经理艾德米斯顿自告奋勇去打探消息，他在会所里逛了一圈，很快回到了俄罗斯人身边。

“这是个他妈的高级婊子。”艾德米斯顿一口闷掉杯子里的香槟，兴奋地说着，“从葡萄牙来的，听说以前还是个贵族。那边几个人还没有得手——他们居然跟对方聊文学，太蠢了。对付这种假清高的婊子，直接准备钱就好了。我有经验。”

能用钱解决的事，都不算事。俄罗斯人低声吩咐了一句，保镖们立刻拎上随身携带的黑色箱子，走向吧台边上的葡萄牙人。皮箱里装的是满满当当的美钞，这是这里约定俗成的规矩，打都不必打开就知道。葡萄牙人看到箱子，明亮的眼睛弯了起来，这大概是他今晚第一次笑。旁边围着的几个人顿时露出懊恼的神情——早知道这样有效，他们早该拿钱出来了。不过这些情绪在他们和葡萄牙人一起顺着那些保镖示意的方向看过去时都烟消雾散了，阿布拉莫维奇当然是他们惹不起的人，不管是从财力上，还是其他方面。他们只能自认倒霉，灰头土脸地去寻找下一个猎物。

葡萄牙人迈着轻快的步伐向着寡头走来，他脸上挂着轻浮的笑容，好像他不是一个待价而沽的婊子，而是一个等着主人接见的贵宾。

“何塞。”葡萄牙人向寡头伸出手，嘴唇一动，吐出简短的自我介绍。

俄罗斯人并没有被对方傲慢的行为冒犯到，他绅士的握上对方的手：“罗曼。”

两个人开始聊天。何塞是个聪明的人，比俄罗斯人以前遇见的那些都聪明得多。但可能正是因为他太聪明了，俄罗斯人总觉得对方有点心不在焉。对付这种情况，俄罗斯人认为自己有处理的办法。

*在圣特罗佩。终极催情剂并不是水晶香槟，而是巨型豪华游艇。想在福特斯拉米尔码头这样的好位置停一艘游艇，一周就要花10万美元，这比专人驾驶的宾利更能显示一个人的富有和地位。*

作为游艇俱乐部中最富有的成员之一。俄罗斯人当然有最迷人的大船。之前他从没带会所里认识的婊子上过自己的船，但是何塞不一样。

阿布拉莫维奇平时并不是个喜欢炫耀的人。在国内他就一向低调。当他作为新晋寡头在俄罗斯变得家喻户晓的时候，民众甚至连一张关于他的公开照片都找不到。但今天，他突然想为眼前这个人展示一下自己强大的财力。

俄罗斯人迫切的希望，金钱能抹掉对方眼里那丝不易察觉的轻蔑，削掉对方骨子里那股高不可攀的感觉。他想看何塞像这里的其他婊子一样，柔声细语地贴在他身上，用最下流的语言和最放荡的动作博取他的欢心。

但葡萄牙人的反应令人失望。上船后，他只是礼貌的夸赞了游艇的气势，态度却和之前保持一致。

为什么要对一个出来卖的婊子这样下功夫？俄罗斯人在心里提醒自己，想想你的目的，他的看法无关紧要，他只是另一只漂亮的宠物罢了。

打定了主意，俄罗斯人不准备再继续攻心，他直接邀请葡萄牙人去船舱里看看，葡萄牙人什么都没说，顺从的跟他走了进去。他们一起进了一间卧室。这房间很大，装饰的金碧辉煌。何塞颇有兴趣地看着墙上一幅价值不菲的油画，他转头看向油画的主人：“你了解这幅画的作者吗？”

阿布拉莫维奇当然不可能对自己的每样资产都了如指掌。就像他书房那些空心书籍一样，这画不过是充门面用的东西。但他不会告诉对方这些。寡头戏谑的冲着葡萄人说道：“如果你一会儿表现的好，我就送给你。”

何塞扬起嘴角，主动坐到了床上。俄罗斯人直接扑了过去，把对方压倒在身下。

“你以前做过这种事吗？”看着身下脸颊泛红的葡萄牙人，俄罗斯人不由自主的问出一个连他自己都觉得可笑的问题。圣特罗佩怎么会有雏儿？但对方的气息太干净了，这给了俄罗斯人一种错觉。

葡萄牙人笑着点了点头，在俄罗斯人看来，对方好像在嘲讽他的见识。寡头生气了，他低下头，用粗暴的吻侵犯着葡萄牙人的嘴唇。他希望自己强硬的行为能让对方知道，主导权到底在谁的手里。

葡萄牙人的嘴被咬破了，殷红的血点缀着玫瑰般的唇，显得更加诱人。这让俄罗斯人恍惚了一下。

何塞没有生气，他抬手抹掉了唇上的血，轻轻勾上俄罗斯人的脖子。俄罗斯人搂过葡萄牙人，开始品尝对方的味道。

————————————————————————

做完之后，两个人一起躺在床上。俄罗斯人抱着葡萄牙人。他以前从没在事后跟一个明码标价的情人这么温存过。

“之前没在圣特罗佩见过你。”俄罗斯人轻轻摸着葡萄牙人的手，“你都是在哪里工作？”

“我之前一直在波尔图做，有个朋友说这里的人给的多，我就来了。”葡萄牙人安静的躺在对方怀里。

俄罗斯人看着对方，突然说出一句他以前想都没过的话：“留下，留在我身边吧。”

葡萄牙人睁开了眼睛，他浅浅笑着：“我需要很多很多钱。”

“这不是问题。”俄罗斯人放下心来，如果只是要钱，那就在好不过了。他轻轻亲着葡萄牙人的耳垂，双手在对方身体上游走。很快他又硬了起来，第二次体验比第一次还美妙。因为双方都知道，对方在未来很长一段时间，都将属于自己。

————————————————————————

许多年过去了。在他们最终惨烈分手后，穆里尼奥看着墙上对方赠送的那幅油画，又想起他们当初一起在圣特罗佩度过的那个夜晚。其实命运在一开始就向两人暗示了结局。

一个不懂Pomar的暴发户，注定留不住一个高傲的葡萄牙婊子。

————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看老板传记开的一个脑洞。
> 
> **里的都是《阿布传》的原文内容（有钱真好）


	7. 遗愿清单

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥站在白色的病房里，静静望着床上那个曾在英国足球界叱咤风云的男人。即使穿着病号服，俄罗斯人身上仍显出一种特殊的气势。

但是肿瘤这东西，并不会因为你银行账户里的零比别人多，就特意避开你。

“我的手术安排在八号。”俄罗斯人平淡地说，“也就是一周后。”

“成功率是多少？”

“我找的是最顶尖的团队。”

“我是问，成功率是多少？”

“百分之五。”

“那您还叫我来干嘛？给您打气？陪您解闷？还是想让我帮您的坟墓松松土，好让您在躺进去的时候舒服一点？”葡萄牙人眉头拧成一团，他口气嚣张，但语调却不由自主的软了下来。

“我有一些想在生命结束之前完成的事情。”俄罗斯人没有和他计较，“我希望能请你帮我实现。”

“为什么是我？为什么不找其他那些您更喜欢的，跟您关系更好的人呢？”

“我剩下的时间不多了，而在所有我信任的人里，最有执行力的就是你。”

“真是感谢您对我的信任，要是我在切尔西时也能得到这种信任该多好。”葡萄牙人嘲讽道，“您为什么觉得我会愿意帮您？就因为您曾解雇过我两次吗？”

“完成所有的事情之后，我会给你十分之一我在切尔西的股份——不过是在遗嘱里。”

穆里尼奥的眉头扬了起来，他仔细盯着俄罗斯人，想从他脸上找到说谎的痕迹。但他失败了。

葡萄牙人叹了口气：“您考虑到这样的做法会让我在内心默默为您的手术进行‘祝福’了吧？”

“不用多说了。”俄罗斯人抬起头，看着葡萄牙人，“同意还是不同意。请你现在下决定。”

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥的第一站是第 232 学校，阿布拉莫维奇曾在这儿读了九年书。这家学校就在莫斯科，离医院只有几公里的距离。

葡萄牙人的第一个任务，是组织全校学生，每人给俄罗斯人画一幅画。尽管葡萄牙人对对方这种极其自恋的要求嗤之以鼻，但他还是不得不帮俄罗斯人完成它。他在心里安慰自己，切尔西的股份可不是那么好得到的，不过就是跑几次腿，这买卖不算吃亏。

通过俄罗斯人提供的号码，穆里尼奥轻松联系到了学校的校长，对方热情地表示，一切阿布拉莫维奇的朋友都是232学校的贵宾，并亲自出来迎接了葡萄牙人。

“欢迎！欢迎！”年迈的女校长笑容满面，“您要是早点打电话通知我们，我们一定为会您准备一个欢迎仪式。”

“我的学生都感到很兴奋，他们很高兴能得到一个像阿布先生表达感激的机会。你知道的，多亏了罗曼，我们才能有全莫斯科最先进的设施。”女校长领着穆里尼奥走向教室，“不知道哪天，罗曼能亲自回来看看呢？”

显然。她不知道寡头现在正躺在病床上，而且很可能再也起不来了。俄罗斯人保密工作做的很好，没有一家媒体敢报道他生病的事。就像当初在伦敦，没有媒体敢公开发表他和葡萄牙人一起走进酒店的那些照片。

穆里尼奥来到教室。这里的孩子们看起来确实激动，有些人甚至哼起了自编的小调来歌颂寡头。这真是奇观，穆里尼奥想，一群最天真的孩子居然这样真切地爱着一个最虚伪狡猾的家伙。他们什么时候才能清醒过来呢？可能要等到他们终于开始为石油价格操心的那天吧。

开始画画后，教室里变得很安静。穆里尼奥随便走到一个小女孩身边，他看到她专注地在纸上，一朵一朵的画着歪歪扭扭的花，这些五颜六色的花全盖在一个蓝眼睛的小人身上，几乎要把小人整个遮住。

“你画了很多花。”穆里尼奥用俄语对她说。

“是的，罗曼喜欢鲜花。”小女孩头也不抬。

“为什么你会认为他喜欢鲜花呢？”穆里尼奥有点想笑。

小女孩抬起头来，棕色的大眼睛闪着光：“他给我们建的花园里有好多花，比公园里的多多了。我经常会摘一些做花环，我的朋友们都很嫉妒。丽娜学校就没有这么多花。伊莲娜学校不但没有这么多花，甚至不让学生进花坛。如果罗曼不是特别喜欢花，那他为什么要做这件事呢？”

穆里尼奥抿了抿嘴，他伸手摸了摸女孩的头，然后走回了校长身边。

“听起来，他在学生里口碑不错。”穆里尼奥干巴巴地说，“你们一定下了很多功夫教育。”

“还在学校的时候，罗曼就是个惹人爱的孩子，同学们都很喜欢他。”校长没注意葡萄牙人的口气，笑着回忆道，“我还记得第一天入学的时候，他的两个胳膊都打上了石膏，因为他从秋千上摔下来了。多么令人心疼呀！”

葡萄牙人很难想象，像阿布拉莫维奇这样的人，也曾有顽皮的一面，难道他不该是一生下来就冷漠阴险的吗？

到了下午，所有孩子都画完了。这些画经过整理，都放到了跟来的车上。穆里尼奥听了一天俄罗斯人年幼时的各种“趣事”，心里翻江倒海。他只觉得头很晕，想赶快找个地方歇歇。

不过，第一项任务算是完成了。

————————————————————————

第二项任务比前一个稍微难一些，这次要去吉尔吉斯斯坦共和国。穆里尼奥被委派去找一个叫艾特纳扎洛夫的人，他是阿布拉莫维奇昔日的战友。

这人真是难找。穆里尼奥在地址里给出的小乡村打听了一天，才知道对方现在住在村子后面的山上。接下来，狂人花了好几个小时在山上的树林里打转，一直到太阳下山，他才找到对方居住的小木屋。

也许是因为穆里尼奥带着怒气的敲门声大了些，屋里的大汉出来的时候手上拿着一把猎枪，葡萄牙人吓得一哆嗦，把对方逗笑了。

“请问您是艾特纳扎洛夫吗。”葡萄牙人收起懊恼的情绪，礼貌地问道。

“是。你找我？”

“我是阿布拉莫维奇先生派来的。他托我给您送一件东西。”

“罗曼？”那人放下了猎枪，一把上前抓住穆里尼奥，“罗曼派你来的？”

“对。”穆里尼奥不露痕迹地挣脱了对方的手，“阿布先生给您写了封信，希望我能当面送给您。”

穆里尼奥刚从包里掏出信件，就被热情的老兵伸手揽了过去，还没反应过来，他已经被拽进小木屋。

好吧，不过就是陪客户喝点酒。狂人看着眼前的大杯伏特加想，这没什么，他以前为了完成业务做过更不堪的事。

艾特纳扎洛夫热情地用俄语跟葡萄牙人聊着天，全不管穆里尼奥明里暗里表达出的，想离开的意思。

“我俄语说的怎么样？”艾特纳扎洛夫骄傲的问，“这还是当初罗曼教我的。”

“阿布先生教您的？”穆里尼奥对前老板的教学能力很感兴趣，“他怎么教您的，能给我说说吗？”

“刚入伍的时候，我只会说一些最基础的句子。罗曼经常抽出时间，陪我练习一些对话，教我各种单词，有时我们还会预设一些场景。”艾特纳扎洛夫感叹道，“他真是个好人。”

“好人？”穆里尼奥嘲讽地重复着，但艾特纳扎洛夫却误以为葡萄牙人是在附和自己。

“是的，他是个好人。他喜欢交际，待人也热忱。在部队那种地方，所有事情都很疯狂，但罗曼从来不为难新兵，这是很少见的。”艾特纳扎洛夫回忆着。

穆里尼奥不知道该回复什么，难道要他直接告诉对方，这些只是假象，只是俄罗斯人笼络人心的手段吗？他只好岔开话题：“您有很久没见过他了？”

艾特纳扎洛夫沉默了一小会儿，他又喝了一大口酒，才回道：“是的。”

“那是什么时候的事？”

“1986年。那时我提前退伍了。”

“为什么？”穆里尼奥随口问着。

“我母亲去世了。”

穆里尼奥觉得自己找了个最糟糕的话题，他努力思考着要怎么挽救这场谈话，但还没等他想出来，对方又开始说话了。

“当时罗曼听到消息，把他所有的钱都给我了，还从其他人那里帮我筹了很多钱。我永远会为此感激他，即使我们自此就没有了联系。”艾特纳扎洛夫又笑了起来，“所以谢谢你，谢谢你带来罗曼的消息，谢谢你帮他送信。回去请替我向他问好，告诉他我永远爱他。”

穆里尼奥离开的时候醉的站都站不稳，他不得不打电话让保镖来接他。面对这样艾特纳扎洛夫的人，你很难做到不多喝两杯。

第二项任务就这么完成了。

————————————————————————

刚从飞机上下来，穆里尼奥就感到一阵寒风扑面而来，刺的他脸上皮肤发疼。

楚科奇最冷能到零下四十多度，现在还算是暖和的。穆里尼奥这次的任务，是买一个阿布拉莫维奇的俄罗斯套娃——对，一个专门为阿布拉莫维奇制作的的俄罗斯套娃。葡萄牙人之前从没想过世界上还有这种东西。不过那东西早已停产了，据说只有在这个偏远的自治区才能找到存货。

葡萄牙人之前只知道寡头在这里当过州长，他从没想过这地方有这么荒凉。

穆里尼奥在这里找了整整两天，光顾了许多古董商店，仍然没能找到套娃，但是一路下来，倒是收获了不到关于某前州长的轶闻。听说阿布曾公开抱怨过这里一天三顿只有鹿肉吃，这故事令葡萄牙人感到开心，他很乐意想象寡头对着冰冷的鹿肉发愁的样子。

到了第三天，穆里尼奥终于找到了线索，现下他眼前这个店主，虽然嘴里说着没有，但目光闪烁，语气也不够坚定。穆里尼奥试探地开了个高价，他立刻看到店主的眼睛亮了起来。

“您等一下，您等一下。”男人谄媚地笑着，走向了里间的小屋。

接下来，葡萄牙人忍着头痛，见证了一场伦理大戏。小屋里，男人和他的母亲就该不该卖掉这件粗制滥造的小玩意，进行了一场分贝极高的争论。

那女人显然是寡头的粉丝，她情绪激动，虽然她的口音穆里尼奥听不太懂，但他隐隐约约分辨出“打走”“棒子”“揍一顿”几个词，这让葡萄牙人感到很不安。

过了一会，店主垂头丧气地出来了。

“对不起，我不能卖给你。”

“没关系。”穆里尼奥早就想走了，“那就算了。”

“嗨，也许他是为了自己的政治目的吧。”店主自言自语地说着，“但他终究是改善了我们的生活。”

穆里尼奥心很累，他不想再逛下去了。所以他直接上网悬赏，不到半天时间，就成功找到了套娃。

这项也完成了，该进行下一项了。

————————————————————————

最后一项任务的地点在伦敦。

这项任务内容有点奇怪，俄罗斯人要他拿一块斯坦福桥改建前的砖头，去现在的斯坦福桥看台上磕一下。

穆里尼奥在伦敦找了一下午，终于通过论坛联系到一个球迷，用自己的签名换了一块旧砖。狂人来到斯坦福桥的时候已经是晚上了，通过认识的经理，他直接进入了斯坦福桥球场。

夜空下的斯坦福桥沉静内敛，美的很优雅。穆里尼奥看着宏伟壮观的球场，恍惚中又回到了他当初刚来蓝桥的那段时间。

他想起他们第一次缠绵。肌肤贴着肌肤，他能感觉到对方的体温，心跳。呼吸相接间，某些感情升华了。肉体上的交流加上精神上的契合，他们成为了英超最完美的一对老板和教练。激情混合着爱情，带来了许多场胜利。

可惜这一切没能持续太久，要怪只能怪俄罗斯人的薄情。葡萄牙人曾为此那么恨对方，直到对方再一次道歉，再一次作出保证，再一次向他伸出手。他说服了自己，努力忘记以前的一切，用快乐的时光去覆盖那些痛苦的回忆。

直到俄罗斯人再一次食言。

没有下一次了，不可能有下一次。葡萄牙人曾这么告诉自己。不管发生什么，他都不可能再原谅对方。

但他忽略了一种特殊的情况——死亡。也许是因为在一个天主教徒的潜意识里，像对方那样冷血冷心的生物应该是不灭的存在。

死亡，那么远却又那么近。这是世界上最必然的一件事，凡人一生都在掩耳盗铃，直到永恒的黑暗降临到了他的面前，他才会感到害怕。害怕失去，害怕再也得不到。

这次葡萄牙人重新为对方做事，与其说是为了股份。倒不如说是这些股份给了他一个借口，一个让他可以再次趟进这摊浑水的理由。他心甘情愿地踏入了对方设下的陷阱，因为诱饵是一种只有上帝才能控制的东西。

真正做下来，穆里尼奥才发现这些任务根本不难。俄罗斯人身边随便一个经理应该都能按时完成。那对方为什么偏偏找了他？为什么偏偏让他去这些地方，找这些人，做这些事？

这很好想明白。虽然葡萄牙人不太愿意相信这个答案。

俄罗斯寡头把他的前半生做了个串联，像是一部精心制作的电影，只向特定的一个人放映。俄罗斯人那些曾经的脆弱，内心的善意，真实的情感，现在都在这个人面前一览无余了。

穆里尼奥凝视着那块砖。这任务早该完成了，他故意在楚科奇多拖了两天，就是为了错开时间，为了不必再回去见那个人。

狂人拿起砖块，在看台边上轻轻磕了一下。

至此，清单上的任务就全部完成了。

————————————————————————

“做的很好，谢谢你。”视频电话那边俄罗斯人面色稍显疲惫，但他很高兴。

“飞机今天晚上启程，我明天就能回到莫斯科了。”穆里尼奥尽量让自己的声音显的平静，“手术时，我会陪在您身边的。”

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥赶回到医院，进了病房，却看到俄罗斯人穿着西装，翘着腿坐在病房的沙发上。

“一会儿就要进行手术了，您这是干什么？”葡萄牙人赶忙跑了过去。

“什么手术？”俄罗斯人愉快地睨着他。

“您糊涂了吗？今天是八号啊。您在这等着，我去叫护士来。”穆里尼奥转身去按呼叫铃。

俄罗斯人笑了，他笑的完全不像一个绝症病人：“你居然还没反应过来，这太有意思了。”

穆里尼奥停下了脚步。

“即使过了那么久，你还是这么好骗。这一周，看你到处跑来跑去，焦头烂额的样子实在太有趣了。”俄罗斯人眼泪都要笑出来了，“看看你现在脸上的表情，就是要我在这个鬼地方再待一周也值了。”

穆里尼奥待在原地，半天缓不过神来。到底是什么样的人，才会伪造严重的病症，只为把另一个人当猴耍？又到到底是多傻的笨蛋，才会一而再再而三地相信这样的人？过了好一会儿，葡萄牙人才张开了嘴。但他没有大声咒骂，也没有砸东西。

“这将是您这辈子最后一次看见我了。”葡萄牙人冷冷地说，他头也不回地走出了病房。

————————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇站在窗边，看着葡萄牙人的背影渐渐消失在医院大门外，又重新坐回床上。

“天呐。”推门进来的护士叫出了声，“手术马上要开始了，您怎么换上便装了？”

“抱歉。”阿布拉莫维奇朝她笑了笑，“我这就换回来。”

清单隐藏项目，最后再欺骗何塞一次，完成。

————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 读阿布传记有感，写的ooc流水账。其实我也不知道在写什么。都是由真事做基础写的，不过楚科奇那段是我极度美化过+瞎编乱造的。


	8. 重逢

————————————————————————

两个人在一场聚会上遇见了。这绝不是谁事先安排好的，他们那两个无意间促成了这次会面的朋友都相当惊恐，恨不得爬回到过去，取消自己未加调查就盲目发出的邀请。

所有认识他们的人都知道，腥风血雨已不足以形容这份关系。那是更深层次的一种怨恨。

但是最终，什么事也没发生。

俄罗斯人身边围着一圈保镖，他在大厅的一边和认识的朋友聊着天。葡萄牙人则靠在酒桌旁边，以绝佳的魅力主导着一群咯咯笑着的小女孩。

他们好像不在同一个维度。

———————————————————————

穆里尼奥第一次见到阿布拉莫维奇不穿正装的样子，是在对方的游艇上。老板戴着墨镜，全身上下只穿了一条沙滩裤，皮肤略微泛红，乍看之下，和一个普通的俄罗斯农民没什么区别。他和葡萄牙人一起盘腿坐在甲板上，抽着雪茄，聊着和工作无关的事。没有翻译在旁，有些词难免表达不准，但其实意思到了就行。谈到一些话题时，两人一起大笑起来，就像郊游时的大学生。

这是切尔西老板第一次把蓝军主教练领进自己的日常生活。这也是葡萄牙人第一次意识到，他身边那位阴谋家，是一个有血有肉的人。葡萄牙人以为自己见识到了俄罗斯人真实的一面，他把这当成是一种特权。为此他曾多么骄傲地以不可一世的气势昂首主宰着斯坦福桥。

受宠的仆从自以为是城堡的主人，直到真正的主人把他扫地出门。

这时穆里尼奥才明白，那些所谓的真相，不过还是一种假象。对方刻意展示出平常的一面，好让你以为他还是有迹可寻的，好让你以为他的所作所为还符合人性，好让你以为他是和你一样的生物，有道德，有感情，有行为准则。

在第二次踏入那座刀光剑影的球场时，他知道自己不会再受蒙骗了。

俄罗斯人好像一座深渊，乍看像是一汪清泉，内里却漆黑一片又深不见底，不知道藏着多少阴暗肮脏的小秘密。再次相依偎着的时候，俄罗斯人的身体也许是暖的，但是贴着他的那个人，心里总会升起一股寒气。这时葡萄牙人已经足够清楚，对方那些决绝的手段，绝不只是留给敌人的。他曾笑着把前情人推进火坑，你又有什么特殊？ 

一切都遵循着规律发生。

金钱，权利，胜利，奖杯，love making，快乐。

内乱，颓势，失败，黯然，分手，下课。

结果永远不变，过程也总相似。

最得意时，斯坦福桥是英超无人能敌的盛况空前。筵席结束后，空荡荡的宴会厅里只留下一地鸡毛。

这次不再有什么藕断丝连的情况了。从来就不是朋友，也没有多少爱情。不必谈什么亏欠，那不过是生意。

————————————————————————

聚会结束了，两个人分别回了家，从头至尾，他们没有打过一声招呼，中途有过一次极短暂的眼神交换，但他们都决定假装那没有发生。

公寓里，葡萄牙人为下赛季的引援发着愁，他的头发彻底白了，虽然激情还在，但也快要步入终点，七十岁退休的诺言，不知道还能不能实现。

别墅内，俄罗斯人为进一步的财产转移做着规划，随着英国政府的施压，切尔西也该沦为一枚弃子，是时候跟足球说再见了。

最可怕的不是爱消亡了，而是恨也渐渐淡了。到了最后，连那么一点纠缠都不再有，一切也就结束了。

————————————————————————


	9. 真心话大冒险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线车一期

———————————————————

“你确定要玩这个？”阿布拉莫维奇问向穆里尼奥，对方正认真地摆着桌子。

“当然。”穆里尼奥抬头一笑，“会很有意思的，您不觉得吗？”

———————————————————

1

“真心话还是大冒险？”穆里尼奥首先赢了猜拳，获得了第一个提问的权利。

阿布拉莫维奇不假思索，直接答道：“大冒险。”

穆里尼奥不满地撇了撇嘴，不选真心话，这游戏还有什么意思？稍微想了一下，他提出要求：“您去酒窖帮我挑一瓶红酒吧。不许叫佣人，自己去。”

阿布拉莫维奇的游戏精神还是不错的，他执行的很快。离开不一会儿就带着一瓶符合对方口味的酒回来了，葡萄牙人满意地给自己倒了一杯。

2

“真心话还是大冒险？”

第二次猜拳，穆里尼奥又赢了，其实这次他出拳稍稍慢了点，俄罗斯人完全可以提出重赛的要求，不过老板并没有计较。

“大冒险。”俄罗斯人答道。

穆里尼奥不紧不慢地从边上拿了个杯子，倒了满满一杯红酒进去，推到俄罗斯人前面。

“喝光它。”

俄罗斯人一直不太喝酒，穆里尼奥对此早有意见。更过分的事对方都做过不少，却总在这件事上坚持，多虚伪。

俄罗斯人皱了皱眉，还是端起杯子一饮而尽。

“同样的要求，下次就不能提了。”寡头笑着看向葡萄牙人。

“所以说，下次您还是准备选大冒险？”

“为什么不呢？”

3

“真心话还是大冒险？”这回终于轮到阿布拉莫维奇提问。

“大冒险。”

阿布拉莫维奇凑到穆里尼奥耳边，轻声说了一段话。葡萄牙人脸瞬间红了。

“真心话，我改选真心话！”穆里尼奥拿起边上的红酒，喝了一口压惊。

阿布拉莫维奇又凑了过去，问了一个问题。穆里尼奥脸更红了，他咬了咬牙，低声答道：“还行吧。”

得到答案后，阿布拉莫维奇笑的很可恶。葡萄牙人发誓一定要在下轮整整对方。

4

“真心话还是大冒险？”这次老板又赢了，他高兴地问着。

“如果我还选大冒险的话，您会提什么要求？”

“你可以试试看。”

“……我选真心话。”

“你会在什么情况下离开切尔西。”

这个问题的答案，两个人心里都清楚。俄罗斯人也许只是想确认一下，葡萄牙人却为这点感到恼火。

过了一会儿，穆里尼奥才不情不愿地嘟囔着回答道：“在您解雇我的情况下。”

对于这个回答，俄罗斯人显得很满意。

5

“真心话还是大冒险？”这次是穆里尼奥赢了，他心里做着打算，准备要搞俄罗斯人一下。

“大冒险。”

“把这块表砸了。”穆里尼奥从老板手上摘下腕表，摔到桌子上。

“用什么砸？”阿布拉莫维面不改色地问道。

“您真准备砸？”穆里尼奥不可思议地问道。

“这可是大冒险。我必须按你说的做，不对吗？”

“我改主意了。请您给舍甫琴科打个电话，告诉他您对他最近几场的表现很不满意。”

“涉及到其他人就不好了。”阿布拉莫维奇委婉地表示了拒绝，“这是我们之间的游戏。”

穆里尼奥再次拿起红酒瓶，又准备往老板杯子里倒，被对方拦下了。

“同样的要求不能提两次，你忘了吗？何塞。”

“这次是不一样的，相信我。”穆里尼奥扯出一个虚伪的笑容，挡开老板的手，把酒倒了进去。

“请您拿起这杯酒，从自己头顶上倒下去。”放下酒瓶后，穆里尼奥提出了要求。

俄罗斯人举起了杯子，有那么一瞬间，穆里尼奥以为对方会拿杯子砸向自己，但是俄罗斯人手腕一转，把红色液体全部淋在了自己的脑袋上。

穆里尼奥完全没想到对方会照做。他只是想引对方发飙，借此机会结束这个无聊的游戏。

红酒顺着头发流下，居然衬的那人有些可怜。尽管穆里尼奥知道，对方是故意不自己动手擦干，但他还是靠了过去，用纸巾帮对方清理起脸和衣服上的酒渍。

“都这样了，您为什么不改选真心话？”穆里尼奥轻轻抱怨道，“这个游戏是这么玩的吗？”

阿布拉莫维奇看着他，缓缓说道：“就算我选了真心话，那又怎样？你能保证我说的每句都是真的吗？你能保证我会给出你想要的答案吗？这不过是个游戏。”

葡萄牙人停下了手上的动作，他脸色更差了。他干脆趴到了桌子上，把脸埋在胳膊里面。

“您赢了。”葡萄牙人闷声说，“我以后不会再跟您玩这类游戏了。”

“别这样，何塞。”阿布拉莫维奇笑了起来，安慰着自己的教练，“要不然，你直接向我提一个问题吧。我保证如实回答。”

穆里尼奥猛的抬起头来：“真的？”

“当然。”俄罗斯人答道。

“可以留到以后再问吗？”穆里尼奥想了想，问道。

“当然可以。”

—————————————————

想问题其实很容易，不过选定问题就没那么容易了。

葡萄牙人想了几天，才挑出一个绝妙的问题，但是还没问出口，又有了一个更妙的。他正打算去问这个，却感觉其实完全不必问对方，靠自己调查就行了。这样下来，一直到他离开切尔西，都没用掉那个问题。

而在重返斯坦福桥后，他也没再为这个问题费过脑。先不说老板还记不记得自己当年承诺过的小事。在现在的葡萄牙人看来，他当时那种心理，完全是可笑的。为什么要在乎老板心里在想些什么？签之前检查好合同，走之前联系好下家，做好这两件事，就没什么可烦恼的了。

———————————————————

休赛期，穆里尼奥带着侄女来美国玩，他们来到了帝国大厦的顶端。

侄女兴高采烈地到处乱跑，但是过了一阵子，她紧紧张张地跑了回来。

“何塞叔叔，那边有个奇怪的人盯着你。”小女孩搂着蹲下来的穆里尼奥，悄悄说道。

穆里尼奥往四周一望，看到一个穿着灰色呢子大衣的人。

“您怎么在这儿？”穆里尼奥走了过去。

“旅游。”俄罗斯人答道。

“您的保镖呢？”

“人太多，上不来。”

“帝国大厦的人不会为您提前清空场地？”

“我在美国没有这种关系。”

“您知道我要来吗？”

“不知道。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“……”

“一起去吃个饭？”

“不了，我侄女怕你。”

拿小孩当借口的弱点是很显著的。在俄罗斯人大方的示好手段下，侄女很快一改前态，喜欢上了友好的“罗曼叔叔”，穆里尼奥开始头疼。

俄罗斯人在美国当然也有别墅，小女孩一听，就叫着要去看看，这听起来比酒店要好太多。葡萄牙人拗不过侄女，只能奉陪。

小女孩精力十足，吃过晚饭，她拉住穆里尼奥，叫道：“我们来玩真心话大冒险吧！”

穆里尼奥尴尬地笑了，他刚想劝侄女去玩点别的，却被阿布拉莫维奇抢先一步。

“我喜欢真心话大冒险。”俄罗斯人笑的很和蔼，像一只披着羊皮的狼，“我们来玩吧。”

—————————————————————

由小女孩主导的真心话大冒险要和谐多了。几轮下来，穆里尼奥只不过学了一次猫叫，围着客厅蛙跳了一圈，并且承认了自己最喜欢的冰淇淋口味是巧克力。阿布拉莫维奇比他要惨一点，俄罗斯人不得不吃下了一整袋胡椒糖。小女孩看他痛苦地咽下味道奇怪的软糖，咯咯笑了起来。

过了一会儿，小女孩发现一件事。她歪起脑袋，好奇地问向俄罗斯人：“为什么你总也不选真心话？”

“这个问题，你可以留到我选真心话的时候再问。”俄罗斯人岔开了话题。小女孩很快忘了这件事，又投入到游戏当中。

终于，小女孩玩累了，俄罗斯人帮她安排了一个房间。穆里尼奥把她安顿上了床。等她睡下才回到客厅。俄罗斯人仍在客厅坐着，好像在想什么事。

“谢谢您帮我哄孩子。”葡萄牙人客气地说。

俄罗斯人咧嘴笑了：“没关系的。”

“那我去找房间了？”

“我刚想起一件事，也许我们应该就此谈谈。”

“什么事？”

“我还欠你一个问题，记得吗？”老板看着他说，“是上次我们在玩这个游戏时留下的。”

穆里尼奥很想假装自己不记得这件事了，但俄罗斯人的目光似乎已经把他望透了，他只得回复道：“记得。”

“你想好要问什么了吗？”

其实穆里尼奥完全可以抛出一个无关紧要的问题，来终结这个话题，但是他发现，随着这件事被重新提出，曾经的那些想法又回来了。那些曾折磨过他，使他夜不能寐的想法。那些想法天真到可怕的程度，他必须要终结它们。

“我会在什么情况下离开切尔西？”他问了当初对方问过的问题。这次，两个人心里仍对答案心知肚明。

“在我解雇你的情况下。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”


	10. 危险关系

——————————————————————

穆里尼奥坐在桌前，双眼盯着脱漆的桌面，似在思考些什么。阿布拉莫维奇双手扶着椅背，静静站在他身后，脸上表情莫测。

他们身处的房间很小，里面通共只有两张床、一台桌子和一把椅子。昏暗的灯光照在斑驳的墙上，映出可疑的红色污渍。

两人都已经有很多年没有下榻过这种地方了，但是这次情况不同。正规酒店必须登记护照才能入住，只有这种小旅馆愿意接纳身份不明的客人。虽然这地方安保极差，但是对于现在的他们来说，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。最重要的是不能留下痕迹。

“接下来怎么办？”穆里尼奥开了口，他想不出什么好点子来了。

过了好一会儿，他背后才传来一声轻不可闻的叹息。

“我不知道。”

——————————————————————

在一周以前，刚入境俄罗斯的时候，穆里尼奥绝没想到，自己会落到今天这种境地。

对于热刺主帅来说，来俄罗斯考察莫斯科中央陆军的一名球员，本该是再平常不过的一次工作任务。直到他被人拽进小巷，拿枪指着脑袋。

眼前的男人脸上满是恨意，左手抓着穆里尼奥的胳膊，右手用枪对着他的脑袋，嘴里用俄语冲他大声吼着。但穆里尼奥没心思分辨这人说话的内容，他的全部注意力都集中在了对方颤抖的手上，只要那动作幅度再大一些，扳机就要被扣响了。

突然，小巷外面传来一阵掺杂着喊叫的脚步声，穆里尼奥的心跳几乎要停止了，他看着抓着自己的男人咬起嘴唇，脸上表情变化起来，最终男人犹豫了一下，狠狠地一把将他推到地上，转身跑掉了。

穆里尼奥大喘着气，狼狈地从地上爬了起来。紧接着，一队全副武装的黑衣人涌进了小巷。这阵势很熟悉，葡萄牙人在英国时不知道见过多少次。他早该想到，这种事情一定和那个人有关。

———————————————————————

被前老板“救”起来后，穆里尼奥跟对方来到一家餐馆。寡头在本国带着的保镖比在英国时还要多上几倍，简直像是一支小型军队。

落座后，穆里尼奥调整了一下情绪，开口问道：“你怎么知道我在那里？”

“我在莫斯科到处都有有眼线。”俄罗斯人说。

“我今天会遇到这种危险，是因为你吗？”

“是。”阿布拉莫维奇简短地答道。

“为什么你的事还会牵扯到我？”穆里尼奥恼怒地问，“我们之间已经没有关系了吧？”

“这件事我会处理的。”俄罗斯人避重就轻，“你不要管了。”

“那个人是干什么的？”穆里尼奥不依不饶，“他为什么要抓我？”

“这是我的事。”俄罗斯人不容置疑地回答道，“别再问了。”

“我今天差点被人在街上爆头！难道我都不能知道原因吗？”穆里尼尽量的压低了声音，但听起来仍像是在吼。

“知道了对你也没有好处。”俄罗斯人语气傲慢，“马上我会叫人把你送回英国，这件事到此为止。”

接下来，不管穆里尼奥再怎么提高音量，阿布拉莫维奇都不再回复了。俄罗斯人若无其事地喝着咖啡，全当葡萄牙人是空气。

虽然俄罗斯人的态度令人恼火，但他的办事效率还是值得称颂的，不到一个小时，他就安排好了去往伦敦的飞机。

阿布拉莫维奇一路把葡萄牙人送到了停机坪。路上两人仍没有交流，直到穆里尼奥即将踏上飞机，俄罗斯人才开口。

“最近别来俄罗斯了。”寡头轻声说道，“好好在英国呆着。”

穆里尼奥转过脸去，看向对方。俄罗斯人嘴角的弧度很柔和，一双眼睛湛蓝透亮，显得和善可亲。

但穆里尼奥足够了解对方，他知道这人温和的表象下藏着什么。

对方在极寒的地方生长起来，顶着风霜雨雪，一路披荆斩棘，才终于达到如今的地位。腥风血雨中，俄罗斯人见过太多的阴谋与算计，插刀与被插刀。现在他周身流淌着的恐怕是福尔马林，帮他达到各种意义上的百毒不侵。

葡萄牙人也许是迎着烈阳倔强立起在沙漠的仙人掌，可即使是再顽强的植物，要是和福尔马林扯在一块，最终下场也只有凋零。

穆里尼奥下定决心，回去以后，必须得想尽一切办法，彻底割裂和对方的所有关系。不然他一定还会再次陷入这样的危险之中。

这想法的正确性，在2秒后就得到了证实。葡萄牙人刚准备踏上起落架，就听到耳边传来一声巨响，紧接着，什么东西在机身上炸开，滚滚浓烟笼罩住了停机坪。

“跑！”

穆里尼奥脑袋被嗡鸣声填满，只能模糊听见有人用英语冲他喊着什么。他想要移动，却感到头重脚轻，温热的液体从头顶流下，他发现自己已经无法控制身体了。

接下来的意识变得极其模糊，他隐约听见一些喊声，枪声，又感到身体被什么东西托住，之后就陷入了黑暗。

再次睁开眼睛时，葡萄牙人发现自己躺在一个完全陌生的地方。他勉强坐了起来，打量着周围的环境。

“你醒了。”俄罗斯人从边上走了过来，他手上缠着绷带，脸上一副处变不惊的样子。

“嘶——”穆里尼奥把头往后一靠，刚准备说些什么，却感到一阵剧痛袭来，疼得他无法言语。

“别乱动，你还没恢复好。”俄罗斯人探身过去，轻轻把他扶了起来。穆里尼奥伸手往疼痛的源头一摸，才发现自己头上也缠着绷带。

“这是怎么回事。”他虚弱地问道。

“你在爆炸中受了伤，不过别太担心，我已经带你做过治疗了。”俄罗斯人说道，“而现在，我们在躲人。”

“等等。”穆里尼奥无力地问道，“什么爆炸？躲谁？我们在哪？”

“抱歉。”俄罗斯人说，“我的英语水平有限。没法在一个句子里表述这么多内容。”

穆里尼奥对这种俏皮话实在没有好感，但是他也没力气跟对方吵了。葡萄牙人现在异常疲惫。阿布拉莫维奇见多了这种情况，他体贴地拿起枕头垫在葡萄牙人身后，又去给对方倒了一杯水。

穆里尼奥在床上坐着，一边吃着俄罗斯人撕给他的面包，一边听对方讲述事情的原委。

“那天小巷里的是尤里。”俄罗斯人说，“这不是他第一次找我麻烦了，但我确实没想到他会找上你。”

“尤里和你有什么仇？”穆里尼奥咽下一口面包，问道。

“都是我发迹时的事了。”阿布拉莫维奇含糊其辞，同时又撕了一条面包递给对方，“总之，之前我没太留意到他。因为不管从哪方面看，他都不能算是一个很有威胁的敌人。”

“现在呢？”穆里尼奥问。

“我依然是这个想法。”俄罗斯人冷酷的说，“他就是个蠢货。居然毫发无伤的放过了已经抓到的人——无意冒犯。”

“这和我有什么关系？”穆里尼奥提出疑问，“他抓我干嘛？”

俄罗斯人顿了顿，犹豫着说道：“我也不清楚。”

穆里尼奥猜寡头多半又是在说谎。但是他懒得跟对方在这个问题上继续纠缠了，所以他接着问道：“我们现在是在躲他？”

“是，但也不全是。”俄罗斯人答道，同时从桌子上拿起水杯，递给了葡萄牙人。

“什么意思？”穆里尼奥喝了一口水，又把杯子递回给对方，问道。

“他能摸到我的私人机场，还能准确掌握我的行踪，这就说明我的人里出了叛徒。”俄罗斯人略带伤感地说，“我不知道他具体收买了谁，但在查明之前，我们不应该出现在能被预测到的地方。”

“好吧。”穆里尼奥无奈地说道，“也许我们能一起想想办法。”

————————————————————

穆里尼奥从椅子上站了起来，他打算休息了

他们在这个地方呆了快一周了。谁也没想出什么有用的办法。这里的警察似乎管不了黑帮，找葡萄牙大使馆更不现实。穆里尼奥只能寄望于俄罗斯人满脑子的诡计了

俄罗斯人每天都会出去一趟，回来时会带一些日用品和食物。穆里尼奥猜对方多半跟外界进行过一些联系，但俄罗斯人没跟葡萄牙人讲过这些。穆里尼奥每次发问，都被对方搪塞过去了。

穆里尼奥没有对此进行过多的追问。因为他心里还期待着俄罗斯人能像往常一样，以各种神秘又不太合法的方式解决所有问题。他默默祈祷，希望俄罗斯人只是故意装成没办法的样子，也许再过几天，他就会发现，一切早都被对方解决掉了，而俄罗斯人这几天的表现只是在整他。

但是现在看来，对方好像是真的一筹莫展了。

穆里尼奥不知道他们还能再撑几天。

———————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇这次外出回来的很晚，他手上拿了一大包东西。穆里尼奥走了过来，刚想说话，却被对方一把搂住了。

“何塞。”俄罗斯人把头埋在对方脖颈里，低声说道，“对不起。把你卷进这种事里来了。”

“你喝醉了？”穆里尼奥努力压住心里泛起的那点涟漪，装作不在意地问道。

“你知道我不喝酒的。”切尔西老板回复道，他仍紧紧搂着葡萄牙人。这姿势持续了好一会儿，一直到穆里尼奥开始疑心对方是站着睡着了，阿布拉莫维奇才放开他，回到了自己的床上。

第二天，俄罗斯人在外出之前，很正式地拉住葡萄牙人。

“这次我可能要出去很长一段时间。”阿布拉莫维奇嘱咐道，“我昨天买回来的东西够吃好几天的，你就呆在这里等我回来，不要擅自行动。”

穆里尼奥答应了下来。但他没有想到，这时间远比他想得要久。

———————————————————————

接下来几天，穆里尼奥坐在房间里，稍有风吹草动就提起心来。但是，时间一点一点过去，阿布拉莫维奇仍没有回来。穆里尼奥难受起来，他安慰自己，这并不是因为他在乎俄罗斯人的安危，只是因为他们现在是一根绳上的蚂蚱。

挨到第五天，俄罗斯人仍没有回来。穆里尼奥已经不知道该怎么形容这种感觉了，更重要的是，他的食物储备已经见底。

穆里尼奥权衡了半天，还是走出了房间。万幸，旅馆下面就有个小商铺，他买了一袋面包，又回到了楼上。

穆里尼奥坐在桌子前，一边机械地咬着面包，一边想着，俄罗斯人到底……

门口传来一阵嘈杂的声音，打断了葡萄牙人的思绪。穆里尼奥屏住呼吸，是俄罗斯人带人回来了吗？还是……该死！他突然想起来，自己刚才在楼下刷了信用卡。

房门被人用力踹开，那天绑架他的男人出现在了门口，手里拿着枪。

“跟我走。”尤里冷冰冰地说，“闭好你的嘴，别耍花招。”

———————————————————————

当阿布拉莫维奇空降出现在英国时，他完全是个谜。没人知道那巨额的财富到底是如何积累起来的，所有人都对寡头背后的故事兴趣浓厚。葡萄牙教练也不例外。

不过穆里尼奥很清楚界限在哪里，他不会为小小的好奇心葬送了前程。所以在切尔西时，他一向只操心球队的事。即使是偶尔在跟对方进行更深层次的接触时，他也只是装模作样的，对俄罗斯人那些编造出的甜言蜜语，回以同样虚情假意的东西。他从未对对方的历史进行深究，这于他无益。

但是这明哲保身的聪明举措，到现在竟成了考虑不周的漏洞，是他未曾想到的。

绑架他的这位尤里，坚称葡萄牙人手里有自己的家传珠宝——天地良心，穆里尼奥听都没听过那是什么。

“我不信。”尤里坚持着，“我知道在你手里！别跟我装！”

“我真的不知道。”不管是尤里，还是尤里的父亲，穆里尼奥都完全不认识。阿布拉莫维奇的黑历史为什么会反噬到他身上，这世界还有没有公理，“我没见过你说的东西。”

“对你来说，那可能只是一件珠宝！”尤里颤抖着，“但对我来说，那是我家祖传的戒指！现在我只有这个东西可指望了！”

“我发誓。”穆里尼奥深吸一口气，“我说的都是实话。”

“你以为我好骗，是不是？”尤里情绪激动起来，他拿着枪上下比划着，“你们都当我是废物！”

“你当然不是废物。”穆里尼奥安慰着激动的尤里，对方生气对他可没有好处，“连阿布拉莫维奇都在忌惮你。”

“多可笑。只要花上一点钱，什么事都能做。”尤里露出一个冷笑，“我只收买了一个小保镖，就得到了你们的全部信息。只雇了一队民兵，就在机场搅得你们鸡犬不宁。”

“你真的很聪明。我很佩服你的勇气。”穆里尼奥绞尽脑汁地夸赞着对方，看对方表情缓和下来，他赶紧问道，“你能告诉我，为什么你认定了这东西在我手上吗？”

“这戒指被我父亲送给阿布拉莫维奇了。”尤里咬牙切齿，“而据我所知，他多半是送给了你。”

“你父亲和阿布拉莫维奇关系很好吗？”穆里尼奥问道，“你确认他真的会把这么重要的东西送给……”

“我当然确认！”尤里激动地打断了对方，“我父亲一直当那个混蛋是朋友！”

穆里尼奥被吓到了，他大气不敢出，看着对方发疯似的嚷嚷。

“可自从我家生意败落后，那王八蛋就没再理过我们。”尤里怨恨地说道，“我父亲在那之后染上了毒瘾，没几年就去世了。这时候，我去找那混蛋要我家的戒指，甚至提出要用钱买回来，却被他像赶流浪狗似的赶了出去。”

穆里尼奥看着对方，心里五味杂陈。对于阿布拉莫维奇的无情，葡萄牙人深有感触。他仍记得，在被董事会通知解雇的那天，俄罗斯人甚至没来现场看他一眼。也许比起阿布拉莫维奇，他更应该跟这个男人同仇敌忾。这人的恨意终有道理。

仓库的门突然被敲响了，尤里脸色一变，握紧了手上的枪，朝外面大声喊到：“谁。”

“你知道我是谁。”仓库外面传来一个熟悉的声音。穆里尼奥的心抑制不住地加速跳了起来，“我带来了你想要的东西”

尤里咬咬牙，回头看了一眼穆里尼奥，犹豫了一下，还是打开了仓库的大门。

“别轻举妄动，我会开枪的！”尤里大声喊着。

阿布拉莫维奇从外面走了进来。他表情沉稳，像是在自己的地盘巡逻一样。

“举高你的手！”尤里转过枪口，对准了阿布拉莫维奇，“一步步过来。”

阿布拉莫维奇举着双手，慢慢向两人靠近，最终停在了穆里尼奥前面。

“我的戒指！”尤里盯着阿布拉莫维奇高举的右手，那只手里攥着什么东西，“把我的戒指还给我！”

“我早告诉过你了。那戒指不在我手上。”阿布拉莫维奇平静地说，“你父亲在染上毒瘾后，把它当掉了。”

“你撒谎！我听见你朝他要了！”尤里大叫着，“你说要送给何塞。我听见了！我当时就在他身边！”

“那是个玩笑。”阿布拉莫维奇语气平缓，“我跟他开了个玩笑。他也不会因为一个玩笑就把祖传的东西送人。”

我不信！”尤里大叫着，眼里闪着愤怒的光，“他跟我说过！是送给了你！”

“你看这是什么。”阿布拉莫维奇张开了紧握的拳头，伸向尤里，尤里警惕的把枪握得更牢，探头望去。

穆里尼奥发现尤里的表情僵住了。他也跟着望向俄罗斯人的掌心，那里面躺着一颗金色的东西。

“你母亲的金牙。”阿布拉莫维奇沉沉说道，“我花了几天时间，终于在比尔卡基特黑帮的人那找到了。”

尤里双唇突然颤抖起来，被他用力咬住了。

“你父亲告诉你，这东西找不见了，是不是？”阿布拉莫维奇继续说着，“因为他这回没法编故事了。他总不能说，自己把老婆的遗物也送给朋友了吧？”

尤里瞪着眼睛，紧紧盯着那颗金牙，双手不住打颤。

“就像你家的其他东西一样，这也被他拿去抵毒债了。”俄罗斯人盯着他说，“这颗牙只是因为没价值才被留在了国内。而你心心念念的那枚戒指，早就被运到天南海北，不知哪个角落去了。”

尤里的手抖的更厉害了，最终，那把枪掉到了地上，他蹲了下去，开始哭泣。

阿布拉莫维奇发了个信号，外面埋伏好的人一下子涌了进来，控制住了崩溃的男人。

穆里尼奥惊魂未定，胸口剧烈起伏着，下意识地靠在了俄罗斯人身上。等他反应过来时，已经被对方环住了。阿布拉莫维奇低下头，贴在他耳边，低声安慰道：“别怕，没事了。”

——————————————————————

回到英国后，穆里尼奥休息了一阵子，才重新回到球队。他对外宣称自己失联是因为在俄罗斯受伤住院。媒体一下子失去了兴趣，热刺主帅失踪案很快被其他一些更离奇的新闻掩埋。几个月过去，葡萄牙人的生活渐渐回复了正轨。

这个周末，葡萄牙人像往常一样，来到住宅边上的咖啡店喝下午茶。他正喝着咖啡，突然感到有人在后面拍了他一下。

穆里尼奥回过头去，看到一双湛蓝的眼睛。

“你怎么在这？。”这句话脱口而出。

“我为什么不能在这？”阿布拉莫维奇回复道。

“我是说，你为什么在英国？”穆里尼奥心里泛起一阵波澜。

“我仔细思考了一下，俄罗斯还是太不安全了。”寡头说，“我在本国的敌人太多。这次是尤里，谁知道下次是谁呢？还是伦敦好。”

“所以你是打算长期留在英国了？”葡萄牙人问道，“你的签证问题怎么办？”

“已经解决好了。”俄罗斯人笑了起来，“你以为我这几个月都在做什么？”

穆里尼奥低下头，他不知道自己该说些什么。即使是在英国，和对方扯上关系也过于危险。穆里尼奥内心纠结，只能继续喝起他的咖啡。

俄罗斯人大大方方地拉开他边上的椅子，坐了下来。

“也许我们可以约着聚聚？”阿布拉莫维奇提议，“毕竟，以后我们就是邻居了。”

“什么意思？”穆里尼奥皱眉。

“我新买的房子离你家很近。”阿布拉莫维奇言简意赅，“只要十分钟的路程。”

“……我打算搬家了。”

“没关系，我有足够多的钱购置新的地产。”

穆里尼奥抬头看向对方，一股强烈的情绪在他内心炸开。几个月前的那次危险，本该让他打定主意，跟对方永远划清界线，可不知怎的，那段经历却点燃了葡萄牙人内心那份早已熄灭的情感。这段时间里，他一直在试图说服自己，使自己相信那只是吊桥效应的产物。但今天见到对方，他才发现，自欺欺人是徒劳的。他的理智告诉他要跑开，情感却在叫嚣着相反的东西。

“下周四。”葡萄牙人说。

“什么？”

“你说我们可以约着聚聚。”穆里尼奥复述着对方的话，“我下周四有时间。”

俄罗斯人露出笑容，他靠过去抱住了葡萄牙人，在对方耳边低声说道：“我会在家里准备好烧烤架等你的。”

穆里尼奥感受着对方的气息，心里开始发慌，他突然不知道，自己是否还要按最初计划爽约了。

要爱你的邻居。这是圣经上的话。可惜是来自新约。所以不论是犹太人还是天主教徒，都不必遵守。

但是如果你能一直坚持恨你的邻居，到最后也未必不能成就一段佳话。


	11. relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线车一期

—————————————————

穆里尼奥坐在沙发上，心不在焉地翻着手里的书。外面天早黑了，他也在一个小时前就开始犯困。但他还是在这里坐着，等那个人回来。

又过了很长时间，穆里尼奥差点要睡在客厅，门口才传来声音。

阿布拉莫维奇进门后，并没有跟他打招呼。俄罗斯人脚步急促，经过客厅也没有丝毫减缓。

“你去哪了？”葡萄牙人开口问道，眼睛不抬一下，仍盯着他的书。

“工作。”俄罗斯人简短地答道，转身上了楼。

穆里尼奥合上书，闭起眼睛，靠倒在沙发上。壁炉里跳动的火焰映着他的眉眼，把那张脸照得更加动人。

他累了。

—————————————————

第二天训练，穆里尼奥明显有点精神不振。球员都不太敢惹他，只有特里胆子大一点，过来问了一句，被他搪塞过去了。

中午吃饭的时候，葡萄牙教练的手机响了。穆里尼奥摸出一看，是老板发来的短信：今天训练完别走，我接你一起回去。

穆里尼奥隐约感到担心。

————————————————————

穆里尼奥坐上轿车，装作不经意地瞟了老板一眼，对方神色自然，好像只是日常接情人下班。

但葡萄牙人敏锐的发现，轿车没有按一贯路线行驶。在拐了几个奇怪的弯后，车开进了一个巷子。停稳之后，司机和保镖都默契地下了车。穆里尼奥知道这意味着什么。

到今天为止，他们已经有两周没做过了。穆里尼奥能猜到背后的原因。领子上的口红印，衬衫上的香水味，裤子上的金色长发，对方连掩饰都懒得掩饰一下。对于有钱到一定程度上的人来说，家里红旗不倒，外面彩旗飘飘，是相当正常的一件事。而葡萄牙教练甚至都不能算对方家中那杆红旗，他顶多只是彩旗中颜色比较鲜明的一个。

看来老板并没有完全对自己失去兴趣，穆里尼奥自嘲地想。俄罗斯人已经靠了过来，一只手伸进他的西装衬衫，胡乱摸着，一只手搂着他的腰，把他拉的离自己更近。

穆里尼奥什么也没做，既没有抗拒也没有迎合。俄罗斯人只当对方是在跟自己玩情趣，变得更加兴奋，动作也愈发肆无忌惮起来。

穆里尼奥身体起了反应，但心里却倍感烦闷，好像有什么沉重的东西压在胸口。为什么对方只有在车上才这么主动？

俄罗斯人一面吻上他的唇，一面解起自己的腰带。穆里尼奥犹豫了一下，还是进行了回吻。

当初刚在一起的时候，葡萄牙人就知道对方有不只一个情人，而且没打算把这数量降到一。不过那时候，葡萄牙人并不在乎这些。大家各取所需罢了，看起来是一笔不错的买卖。

但是不知什么时候起，穆里尼奥的心态发生了变化。也许是因为对方的其他情人一个个退出画面，而他的地位渐渐稳固起来。自从他来到切尔西，老板的大部分时间都花在了他身上，想买什么都是他一句话的事，想做什么也都任由他来。他开始觉得自己是特别的，别人也都这么说。

但他现在明白了，那只是对方一时兴起，略施宠爱。他错就错在把对方的新鲜感当成了爱情。他早该知道，把情感寄托在一个冷酷的商人身上是愚蠢的。

阿布拉莫维奇正吻着葡萄牙人，突然感到有东西滑落下来，他停下动作，笑着问道：“你怎么哭了？”

“睫毛进眼睛了。”穆里尼奥调整了一下情绪，“对不起，我们继续。”

——————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇在办公室坐着，他盯着报表，却一个字也看不进去。

他在想葡萄牙人，想对方昨天流下的眼泪。以及，对方落泪时，自己内心所感到的那点触动。

随着热恋期逐渐过去，被荷尔蒙占据的头脑冷静下来，回头一看，那些脑袋发热时做出来的决策，实在令他感到担忧。他的成功可不是建立在温情和爱上的。对某个人的感情太过强烈，不论在哪都是危险的。

阿布拉莫维奇知道他必须控制这段感情。他不能再受对方影响了。切尔西是他的，也只有他能做决定，他会通过接下来的夏季引援证明这点，给对方一个“惊喜”。

一个优秀的情人，必须要能正确认识到自己的不重要性。


	12. 圣诞颂歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗源圣诞颂歌，设定两人均无妻子

———————————————————————

这晚伦敦天气阴冷，街上大雾弥漫。像往常一样，切尔西的俄罗斯老板阿布拉莫维奇待在家里，心里盘算着一些生意上的事情。

明天就是是圣诞节了，俄罗斯人给他的英国佣人都放了假——他最喜欢在这种小事上做出一副大方的姿态，好叫全世界都知道他是一个多么好的老板。

至于圣诞要怎么过呢，这点他还没想过。也许他会在家里独自待上一天。作为一个犹太人，这其实很正常，对他来说，圣诞的意义基本只存在于商业价值方面。

窗户外面突然传来嘎嘎的响声，像是有什么东西在击打着玻璃。这声音越来越大，搅得寡头心神不宁。也许是一截断掉的树枝被风吹下，卡在那里了。阿布拉莫维奇皱起眉头，从沙发上站了起来，朝声源处走了过去。

距离越来越近，阿布拉莫维奇逐渐看清楚了，他停下脚步，屏住了呼吸。窗外有个影子——看起来并不像树枝。

虽然佣人都放假了，但别墅的安保人员却没有，无论是谁，都不应该有权限进来，敲他的窗户。俄罗斯人暗自庆幸自己安装的是防弹级别的玻璃，他转身去拿电话，想找门卫问个究竟。

突然间，那声音变大了，俄罗斯人回过头去看，身子一下僵住，脸上顿时失去血色。他看到一个半透明的人影正在向自己靠近，他想喊叫，但嘴唇却发不出声音。这时他认出了那张脸。

那是他曾经的合伙人，帕利斯.别列佐夫斯基。

“你过得怎么样，罗曼？”鬼魂冷酷地说道，“别人的血是否滋润了你奢靡的生活？”

“你想做什么？”阿布拉莫维奇尽量镇定地问道。

“我带来一个警告，一个警告。”鬼魂似乎在笑，声音变得更加尖利刺耳，“睁大你的眼睛，别像个懦夫一样撇开头，看看我，好好看看我。”

阿布拉莫维奇仔细观察起对方来，帕利斯鬼魂的脸同他生前一样宽，但肌肉却向里凹着，原本矮胖的身材也变得极为消瘦。鬼魂的手上，脚上都拖着长长的锁链，由铁钉固定在身上。

“这些锁链是怎么回事？”俄罗斯人问道。

“是我的罪责。”鬼魂说，“是我在牟取财富和权利时造下的孽，是我以前从不在意的东西，是由我自己亲手缠在身上的东西——你也有份。”

“什么意思？”

“你看不到吗？周身的枷锁——你自己打造出来的，正紧紧箍着你的灵魂。”

“你为什么要来找我？”

“像我一开始说的，为了给你一个警告，为了帮助你。”鬼魂说。

“帮助我？”

“你不知道这有多么痛苦！”鬼魂厉声说道，“带着永世的镣铐，陷于无尽的黑暗，不得安宁。我多么后悔，假如我生前就曾忏悔过，假如我生前就曾悔改过……”

“我很抱歉看到这些。”阿布拉莫维奇犹豫地说，“有什么我能为你做的吗？”

“没有。”鬼魂说，“生前犯下的错已经定格，我必须受这折磨。我走不了，不能像那些清清白白的灵魂一样离开此界，只能在这里流浪。你也正在这条路上走，如果没有改变，我的今天，就将是你的明天。我所遭受的这一切，你也逃不掉。”

“我该怎么做？”阿布拉莫维奇问道。

“你曾经背叛了我！我应该因此诅咒你！”鬼魂语调突然升高，声音透着一股凉意。阿布拉莫维奇吓得向后迈了一步。

“但也是我最初将你拉进这个罪恶的圈子。”鬼魂紧盯着切尔西老板，声音稍显悲哀。“是我将你带上这条路，你犯下的所有罪孽，也都有我的一份助力在内。我有责任最后再给你一次提醒。”

“请你说吧。”阿布拉莫维奇身上的衣服已经被汗水浸透了。

“你有一个机会，来拯救自己的命运。”鬼魂说道，“如果你不想重蹈我的覆辙，就好好抓住这个机会。”

“是什么机会？”

“接下来三天，每天1点钟的时候，都会有一个幽灵来找你。这是你最后的机会。”鬼魂说，“记住我告诉你的事，记住我的警告。”

说完这段话，鬼魂突然开始向窗边倒退，一眨眼的功夫，就又消失在窗外，一点痕迹也没留下。

阿布拉莫维奇踉跄着倒了沙发上，好像被人从头到脚浇下一桶冰水，浑身发冷，头脑被杂乱的想法充斥。

他强忍着恶心的感觉，去洗了把脸，上了床，他多希望一觉醒来，能发现这只是一场噩梦。

————————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇醒了过来，外面天仍很黑。他抬头看了看钟表，十二点四十五分。这不可能！他昨天睡下的时候已经两点多了，难道他睡了整整一天？

他知道自己应该去趟卫生间，但是他没有动。他还记得昨天晚上发生的事。他坐了起来，眼睛盯着墙上的钟表，看时间一分分流逝。十二点五十分。十二点五十五分。一点。

什么都没有发生。也许那终究只是个梦。寡头这么想着，刚准备下床，就看到自己眼前出现了一个清冷的影子。

一个穿着西装的幽灵正冷眼看着他。

阿布拉莫维奇不敢相信自己的眼睛，对方那张英俊的脸是多么熟悉。

“何塞？”阿布拉莫维奇颤抖着问，“怎么是你？”

“我是昔日圣诞幽灵。来自您的过去。”半透明的穆里尼奥不带感情的说，“请不要把我和真人搞混了。”

阿布拉莫维奇看着幽灵，确实，对方看起来要比现在的穆里尼奥年轻的多。

幽灵不理会寡头的眼神，伸出手握住他的手腕。

下一秒，寡头周围的环境亮了起来。他们不再处于雾蒙蒙的伦敦了，而是来到了一个略显吵闹的社区。一群小孩子在游乐场上跑来跑去。

“这是我以前的学校。”阿布拉莫维奇下意识伸出手，去拦一个马上要摔在地上的孩子，却只捞到一把空气。

“这些只是影子。”幽灵说道，“他们意识不到我们在这里。”

一个女人端着一盘饼干出来了，孩子们一下子围了上去。

“莱卡夫人。”阿布拉莫维奇的眼眶湿润了，“她当年对我多么照顾。但是我却没能参加她的葬礼。”

“您太忙了。”幽灵讽刺道，“这是谁都知道的事。您没功夫理我们这些人，您有更重要的事情要去处理呢。”

阿布拉莫维奇说不出话来。

“现在让我们去另一个圣诞节吧。”幽灵拽住俄罗斯人，一瞬间，他们来到了一个富丽堂皇的客厅。这里装饰丰富，圣诞气息浓厚。

“罗曼，别担心。我一个人在家挺好的。”一个女孩坐在地板上，柔声细语地讲着电话。她身边坐着一个红发男孩，正微笑着看着她。

“维卡。我曾经的女朋友。”阿布拉莫维奇说，“她在我服兵役期间，和另一个人好上了。”

幽灵看了他一眼。

“她一心想嫁一个有钱人。”阿布拉莫维奇接着说，“而我当时不符合这个标准。”

幽灵冷笑了起来：“你曾为她的不忠感到伤心？”

“我当时悲痛欲绝。”阿布拉莫维奇忽略对方语调中的讽刺，简短地答道。

幽灵冷哼一声，不再说话。他一把抓住了俄罗斯人的胳膊。

阿布拉莫维奇还没反应过来，场景再次变换。四周暗了下来，雪花缓缓从夜空飘落，圣诞歌曲萦绕着街道。

“是伦敦。”阿布拉莫维奇喃喃道。

幽灵没有回复，他抓着阿布拉莫维奇，跟上了一个步履匆忙的人。

阿布拉莫维奇看了看那人，又看了看边上的幽灵，这两位外表上唯一的区别就是，一个是透明的，一个是实心的。

年轻的穆里尼奥抱着大包小包的东西，走到拐角，俯身钻进一辆黑色轿车。

幽灵带着阿布拉莫维奇，浮到了轿车上面。车顶一下子变成了半透明的，使他们能清晰地看到里面发生的事情。

“你都买了什么？”年轻的阿布拉莫维奇帮穆里尼奥把东西一一放在车座上，问道。

“槲寄生、蛋奶酒、蛋白饼干、还有一些装饰和调料。”穆里尼奥答道，“在这里说不清楚，回去您就知道了。”

“这是我第一次过圣诞节。”寡头嘴里感叹着。

“对此我十分感激。”穆里尼奥露出一个半真半假的笑容，“以后我也会陪您过光明节的。”

“关于圣诞，我想我还有很多要学。”阿布拉莫维奇说。

“我们有的是时间。”穆里尼奥笑了，“我可以每年都教您一遍。”

车里的阿布拉莫维奇笑着拉过葡萄牙人，吻了上去。

飘在上面的阿布拉莫维奇转头看向幽灵，对方神色淡漠，只是静静看着这一切。

俄罗斯人张口，刚想问些什么，就被对方生硬的打断了。

“该去看下一个场景了。”幽灵不由分说地拉住他，一阵光闪过，两个人来到了新的地方。

客厅里，穆里尼奥正在和朋友一起往圣诞树上挂装饰。

“我去年送给你那个圣诞老人挂件呢？”朋友问道。

“留在他家里了。”穆里尼奥手上动作顿了一顿，回答道。

“你不准备去取回来？”

“早收到不知道哪个箱子里去了。”穆里尼奥说，“也许已经被他扔了。我甚至在想，他特意在圣诞节前一周解雇我，可能就是为了不用陪我过这个节呢。”

“这不好笑。”朋友说道，“他不该在这个时候解雇你。”

“也许是好事也说不定。”穆里尼奥挂完了所有的球，满意地笑了起来，“至少现在我不用操心圣诞赛程了。”

阿布拉莫维奇突然想起，对方提到的那盒东西还放在自己的储藏间里，自从他们分手，这盒东西再没被拿出来过。

下一个瞬间，阿布拉莫维奇发现自己又回到了卧室，幽灵已经消失的无影无踪，好像什么也没发生。

—————————————————————

回到自己房间时，阿布拉莫维奇已经很累了。几乎是刚挨到枕头，他就睡着了。

再次醒来时，他发现钟表停在了十二点五十六的地方。他又睡了一整天，下一个幽灵很快就要来了。

他静静等了几分钟，一个头发花白的幽灵凭空出现在了他的房间里。

“我是今日圣诞幽灵。”和热刺主帅长得一摸一样的幽灵露出一个假笑，说道。

“你想带我去哪里？”阿布拉莫维奇问道。

“抓住我的大衣。”幽灵说道。阿布拉莫维奇顺从地伸手拽住幽灵的衣角。

几秒后，天空变了色，他们来到了圣诞的早晨。

冷清的街道上，一个男人手上拎着几个袋子，风风火火地往某个方向跑着。切尔西老板认出了萨克拉门托，但他什么都没有说，他不想在幽灵面前承认自己认识穆里尼奥的助教，这会显得他对对方关注太过。

幽灵带着阿布拉莫维奇跟在萨克拉门托后面，看着热刺助教跑进了一栋房子。

阿布拉莫维奇认出了这栋房子，他曾不止一次光临过这里，他甚至确信自己曾把一条领带掉在了这里的某个房间里。

他们跟着萨克拉门托进入了穆里尼奥的住宅。狂人正坐在桌子前，在纸上写着什么。

“boss。”萨克拉门托把东西放在地上，“你还需要什么，请尽管吩咐。”

“谢谢你，若昂。”穆里尼奥抬起头，“如果你有空的话，再帮我装饰一下圣诞树吧。”

“没问题。”萨克拉门托一口答应下来，他脱下外套，转身拿起一个袋子，朝着圣诞树走去。

“这没什么好看的。”幽灵说，“让我们把时间快进一下吧。”

幽灵话音刚落，阿布拉莫维奇就感到窗外天空一下子暗了下来，刚刚还空空如也地餐桌上现在摆满了食物：火鸡、苹果派、烤土豆、奶油拌。圣诞树早被装饰好了，上面的彩灯发着亮，映在圣诞球上，折射出眼花缭乱的色彩。

穆里尼奥一个人坐在桌子前面，面对这么一大桌食物，多少显得有些单薄。

他看起来有些伤心，双手互握放在脸前，说着祷告词。

“……希望leya在上面一切都好……”

“leya怎么了？”阿布拉莫维奇知道这是对方的狗，脱口问道，随即他就意识到对方是没法回答自己的。

“leya去世了。”出乎意料的，幽灵开口了，“就在这个圣诞。”

说话之间，葡萄牙人的祷告已经完成了，但他似乎没什么心情吃饭。

“他的狗死了。接下来还要面对紧密的赛程。”幽灵说道，“今年他来不及回葡萄牙，家人也没法赶来伦敦，他只能一个人过节了。”

阿布拉莫维奇看着桌子上无精打采的热刺主帅，突然想起，两天前他们还见过面，就在白鹿巷。当时切尔西2:0击败了热刺。离开的时候，他故意没跟对方打招呼，为的是报复对方去执教死敌球队。现在看来这行为多么愚蠢，但当时他只为打击到了对方而感到沾沾自喜。

这时，葡萄牙人的电话响了，穆里尼奥按下免提，朋友的声音从手机里传出来。

“何塞！”朋友那边声音嘈杂，像是在举行一个聚会，“你真的不来跟我们一起过节？会很有意思的！”

“不了。”穆里尼奥冷静地说，“我明天还有比赛，今天不能睡的太晚。”

“你太敬业了。”朋友感叹道，“这可是圣诞啊！”

“希望上帝保佑热刺吧。”穆里尼奥叹了口气，“我们经不起在输一场了。”

“剧透一下。”幽灵咧嘴苦笑道，“他们还是输了。”

“对了。”电话那头，朋友的声音突然神秘起来，“你听说了吗？阿布拉莫维奇又在装慈悲了。今年他给自己家的佣人全都放了假。要我说，呸，这根本掩盖不了他那副虚伪的嘴脸。”

“不要这么说。”穆里尼奥说，“我知道你还在为两天前那场比赛生气。”

“不光是两天那次。他做过的坏事还少吗？劈腿，说谎，还甩了你两次。”朋友义愤填膺地说，“我真搞不明白，这种人怎么能不遭报应呢。”

“他是个好老板。”穆里尼奥避重就轻，“至少我柜子里的的英超冠军奖杯都是这么觉得的，愿上帝保佑他吧。”

“到此为止。”幽灵突然说道。阿布拉莫维奇感到一阵眩晕，他又回到了卧室里，所有摆设还是和走之前一样。

————————————————————————

这次醒来的时候，阿布拉莫维奇发现墙上钟表停在了十二点五十九的位置。他还没来得及彻底清醒过来，一个魂灵就出现在了他面前。

这魂灵和前两次大不相同，它全身都裹在一件黑色的布片里面，连脸和脚都没露出来。魂灵散发出的气息让俄罗斯人从心底发寒。

“你是未来圣诞幽灵吗？”俄罗斯人抵着凉意，问道。

魂灵没有答复，它伸出一只手，指向一个方向。

阿布拉莫维奇站了起来，向魂灵走了过去。魂灵移动起来，阿布拉莫维奇就跟在它后面，他感觉自己被魂灵的影子拖了起来。身边景物急速变化着，最终他们来到一个酒吧。

酒吧一角，几个人正在交头接耳。

“他确实是死了。”一个穿着红色球衣的人说，“我的记者朋友透漏给我的小道消息，千真万确。”

阿布拉莫维奇心里升起一股不详的预感。

“真的假的？什么时候？”

“就在昨天夜里。”

“太可惜了。”一个穿蓝色球衣的人说，“他为切尔西做过那么多事。”

“有什么可惜的，也不看看他靠什么发的家？”一个俄罗斯口音的人不屑道，“我们的血汗钱都被这群蛀虫给吸走了，难道他靠来外国买个足球俱乐部就能洗白了？”

几个英国人不愿和俄罗斯人进行争辩，这话题就这么结束了。

阿布拉莫维奇突然想起来一件小事。某天他闲的无聊，在网上看书评时，发现有个人给他的某本未授权传记打了一星。他正觉得那本传记把自己写的太坏，想看看这人怎么如此有见识，点进去却哭笑不得。评论是个俄罗斯人留的，这人说他曾在阿布拉莫维奇手下的工厂打过工，觉得作者根本没把寡头的冷血和罪孽描述出来。

难道这就是大众对他的看法？永远是这样了？

那魂灵又开始移动了，这回阿布拉莫维奇不想跟上去了，但是他的脚却像被影子拽住了一样，根本移动不了，只能由影子向前带着自己。

他们一路移动，来到了一个会议室。俄罗斯人看到了很多熟悉的朋友。他们曾一起在游艇上度过很多时光。

“这件事不好处理。”一个男人皱着眉头说，“怎么正好发生在这个时间，公司正面临变动，他又是大股东，太不凑巧了。”

“要是早两个月，或者晚两个月该多好。”一个女人附和道。

“我不想再看了。”阿布拉莫维奇开始颤抖，他抓住魂灵，请求道，“请带我回去吧。”

魂灵没有理他，又开始移动了。四周环境不断变化，高楼大厦逐渐远去，他们来到了城外。

他们停在了一个葬礼上。阿布拉莫维奇还是第一次见到这么吵闹的葬礼，他仔细一看，闹剧中央，一个女人正趴在棺木上，发出撕心裂肺的哭喊声。

“天呐！天呐！”那女人上气不接下气，几乎要哭的晕过去了，“我们的孩子该怎么办？他答应过我要给他继承权的。”

“你这个满口谎言的婊子！”另一个女人从人群中冲了出来，揪住那个女人的头发往上提，“我才是唯一一个跟他有事实婚姻的情人！我们同居快十年了！烂货！”

两个女人在葬礼中间厮打起来，没有人敢上去拉架——谁知道她们中会不会有一位成为未来的阿布拉莫维奇“遗孀”呢。

角落里，一个人站了起来，匆匆离开了葬礼。

魂灵动了一下，开始朝那个方向移动。

那人上了一辆车，他的朋友正坐在驾驶座上等他。

黑影带着俄罗斯人飘起在空中，俯视着车里的人。

“撑不住了吧。”朋友轻轻说道，“我就知道你坚持不下来，所以我才在这等你。”

“别说了。”穆里尼奥靠在车座上，闭上了眼睛，“我们走吧。”

“别再让我看了，别再让我看了。”俄罗斯人哽咽道，他抓住幽灵的手，开始进行祷告，突然间，他脚下影子开始扭曲，逐渐变成地毯。再一看，他回到了自己的卧室。

窗外天空意外的明亮，阿布拉莫维奇抬头看向墙上的钟，指针停在九点十分。

俄罗斯人高兴极了，他跑出房间，却发现别墅里仍空无一人。

阿布拉莫维奇从兜里掏出手机，屏幕左上角上面显示着12/25。他怕自己看错了，又打开了一个新闻网站，真的是12月25号！今天还是圣诞节！

———————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇打了几个电话。他给自己工厂薪水过低的工人全部加了薪，为自己的慈善项目投入了更多的钱，划出了几个平时就有不正当手段的生意伙伴，并计划一点点出售和这些人有联系的资产。最后，他打电话给助理，让对方帮自己打发走了几个野心勃勃的情人。

他的心情从未这么好过，他甚至匿名定了几百只肥硕的火鸡，送给英国各地的公益厨房。

最后，他去了储藏室，从那里翻出来一只箱子。

———————————————————————

穆里尼奥开门时，完全没有想到外面站着的会是这个人。俄罗斯人抱着一个纸箱子，笑眯眯地看着他。

“何塞。”俄罗斯人表情灿烂，“你需要人来跟你一起装饰圣诞树吗？”

穆里尼奥指了指身后的萨克拉门托，说道：“已经有人了。”

“给你忠实的助教放一天假吧。”阿布拉莫维奇轻松地说，“一年就这么一天。”

穆里尼奥沉默了一小会儿，最终点了点头。正在默默观察地萨克拉门托立刻机灵的收拾起了自己的东西，很快离开了房子。

俄罗斯人放下箱子，把东西都倒在地上。穆里尼奥扒开一看。惊讶道：“这都是我的东西。”

“现在物归原主了。”俄罗斯人盯着他说。

“你专门来一趟，就是为了还我东西？”穆里尼奥问道。

“当然不是。我还要道个歉。”俄罗斯人说，“前几天我走的太匆忙，忘记跟你打招呼了。”

“没关系的。”穆里尼奥说，“我理解你。”

俄罗斯人突然探身向前，抱住了热刺主帅。

“你不理解。”阿布拉莫维奇说，“我已经彻底改了。”

葡萄牙人有些诧异，他什么也没说，回抱住了对方。

阿布拉莫维奇知道，这不是一时半会儿就能解释得清楚的，但是没关系，时间是最好的答案。对方当然会看到他的变化。幻像里那种结局，绝不可能发生了。

从此以后，阿布拉莫维奇每年都要过圣诞节。在这天，他还要例行捐几百只火鸡出来。公众不明白，一个犹太人，为什么对圣诞这么热衷。

他再也没见过那些幽灵了，这是好事，上帝保佑，就让这种境况一直持续下去吧。


	13. 变化

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车一期的阿布穿越到了2019年的自己身上。在进行初步调查后，他决定联系一下自己的情人。

———————————————————————

1

阿布拉莫维奇看着坐在自己对面的葡萄牙人，不由得感叹起时间的神奇。

这个人居然也老了。他曾以为这是不会发生的事。很难想象，那副张扬跋扈的面孔有一天也会柔和下来。

阿布拉莫维奇不知道对方还能不能像当初那样大叫着跳起来，指着他的鼻子变化万千地用各种不带脏字的语言把他从头骂到脚。

他要试一试了。

“何塞。”阿布拉莫维奇调整着语气，“你这发型是谁做的，以后别找他，让你看着像个老头。”

穆里尼奥的嘴角抽了抽，但他什么也没说。

“你挑衣服的品味什么时候也变得这么差了？”俄罗斯人接着说，“这件毛衣太显胖了。”

穆里尼奥拿刀的手开始悄悄打颤。

“我知道你还没有找到下家，不过别担心。”俄罗斯人用安慰地口吻说道，“也许葡甲会有球队愿意聘你呢。”

穆里尼奥抬起头来，阿布拉莫维奇惊讶地发现，对方的表情很平静。

“我知道您是在怨我。”葡萄牙人笑道，“怨我在电视上批评了切尔西。我不得不说，我有点惊讶——真没想到，这么多年过去了，您心眼儿还是这么小。”

阿布拉莫维奇看着穆里尼奥，突然感到，对方变化其实不大。

2

在第二次被邀请到对方的别墅里时，穆里尼奥已经做好心理准备了。上周他批评了某个切尔西球员，对方肯定在为此感到恼火。

但是俄罗斯人这次抛出的问题却不太寻常。

“你和温格。”俄罗斯人犹豫地问，“是不是……”

穆里尼奥奇怪地抬起头，看着对方。

“……是不是在交往？”俄罗斯人心一横，提出问题。

“没有啊。您怎么会这么想？我们看起来像是在交往吗？”

俄罗斯人笑了起来：“不是就好。”

穆里尼奥觉得对方有点古怪，但又说不上来具体古怪在哪儿。

3

这次，俄罗斯人把葡萄牙人请上了游艇。

“如果不是了解您。”穆里尼奥打趣道，“我甚至要以为您是准备把我请回切尔西了。”

“你想回来吗？”阿布拉莫维奇问道。

穆里尼奥被这种幽默逗笑了，但他没发现，对方并没有笑。

4

“好了。”穆里尼奥一边扒拉着盘子里的点心，一边问道，“实话实说吧。您是不是想投资什么新的媒体了？所以想跟我先拉拉关系，到时候好直接把我挖走？”

“不是。”阿布拉莫维奇回答。

“那您为什么要这么频繁地邀请我？”穆里尼奥笑着问，“为了收买一个评论员，您付出的时间可够多的。”

阿布拉莫维奇盯了他一会，开口道：“如果我说，我失忆了，在我现在的记忆中我们还在一起，你信吗？”

穆里尼奥又想笑了，但是他看了看对方，最终没笑出来。

5

这件事也太奇怪了。

穆里尼奥打心底不相信对方。怎么可能会发生这样的事？明显是借口。

但是他还是和俄罗斯人和好了。毕竟，绕这么一大圈，编这么荒唐的谎言，就为了和他重新在一起，对方付出的这种努力也算值得钦佩。

6

现在，穆里尼奥开始相信对方说的是真话了。

因为总不会有人花这么大心血编故事，却在好不容易把前男友骗上钩之后，立刻出轨，然后甩掉前男友吧？

流程和十几年前一模一样。一点变化都没有。


	14. love story

罗曼预料到了普京的崛起，预料到了石油价格的走势，预料到了国内反抗分子的下场，却唯独没有预料到这件事。

这不是一个传统的爱情故事，他没有在看第一眼时就爱上对方，尽管对方看起来确实惹眼，也确实符合他的喜好。

这件事发生的具体时间已不可考，罗曼只隐约记得，当时对方正在一块雪白的餐巾上奋笔疾书，记录着突然冒出的战术想法，而边上餐盘里三百美金一块的天价牛排已经开始变凉。这时何塞抬起头来，向寡头索要那件有兜的高级外套，来放他的餐巾。

这件事不是一瞬间发生的，在这之前很多化学物质其实已经有了一定量的积累。简单来说，在将大衣递给对方的一霎那，罗曼脑内的苯基乙胺终于达到了一个生理上的界限，于是等他再次望向对方，他看到的不再是一个员工、一个同伴或者是一个朋友了，他看到了一朵在他心里盛开的花。

爱情是一种多虚无缥缈的东西，罗曼在被第一任女友抛弃时就清楚。而到他亲手抛弃第一任妻子时，这念头早就根深蒂固了。所以为什么还会动心，他也不明白。到底是因为对方的态度让他想起了冷漠的初恋，还是因为对方的美貌不自觉地打开了他心灵的窗户，实在难说。

命运这东西相当有意思，有时只差一步，就能引向大相径庭的结局。

————————————————————————

所有人都知道，在刚刚接手切尔西时，罗曼就做好了换帅的决定。其实这时寡头对足球也就一知半解，只是混迹政坛太久，他不能够容忍前任留下的“遗产”。

何塞当然不是他的首选，甚至都不是他的第二选择。何塞只是个意外，一个耀眼的小插曲。

异于在私会寡头后受到全英超唾弃，不得不在压力下续约表态的时任国家队教练埃里克森，同样和罗曼进行了私下谈判的何塞，却在风言风语最盛的情况下，泰然自若地出现在了斯坦福桥的看台上。葡萄牙教练有个非常正当的理由，他要考察波尔图决赛的对手。拉涅利不能对此多说什么，这场比赛切尔西最终没能扳回形式。在球队被欧冠淘汰的一瞬间，教练的命运也锁定了。

几个月后。一个英俊的、傲慢的四十岁男人走进了斯坦福桥。所有人都等着看他摔跤，最好能在遭遇挫折后，和那位同样不受欢迎的寡头一起滚蛋。

这些人注定要失望了，不过一个赛季后，究竟还有几个人仍抱着当初那样的想法呢？恐怕真是不多，除非他们喜欢红色球衣。

————————————————————————

罗曼不准备直白地跟对方说这件事，他喜欢走迂回路线。觉得我这块表不错？好的，那就给你了，我再叫人买几个同系列的一起送去。酒店员工惹到你了？伦敦的房子请你收下，千万别客气。

何塞当然理解对方的用意，他也不是第一次被人这么追求了。对这件事，他考虑了很久。以后再想起来，他总要把自己这次的决定埋怨到多巴胺头上。多么讨厌的东西，影响了他的理智，所以分手以后，他甚至戒掉了巧克力。

热恋时的感觉是美妙的，要维持这种感觉，你需要大量的后叶加压素。可惜罗曼不是一只田鼠，他的脑垂体不能无限地对同一个情人分泌这种创造爱情的激素。移情别恋是必然的，有很多人对罗曼这么做过，罗曼也会对很多人这么做。何塞接受了这种事实，至少他还有解约金和法拉利。

至于为什么他们还会第二次走到一起，这就谁也说不清了。

这次，当他们在场边聊天、场下拥抱、街上散步、家里相处时，内啡肽被一点点创造出来，维持着一种安逸温馨的感觉。只要它出现得再多那么一点点，作用得再久那么一点点，这场爱情将有一个长久的结局。

但他们还是在那之前分开了，这是内啡肽的大失败，它成功制造过那么多婚姻，却栽在了这两个混蛋身上。

多年以后，在罗曼和何塞追忆往昔时，他们总能想起每个多巴胺上头的时刻，却似乎不大记得内啡肽维护的那些平静温暖的时光。其实那些记忆仍躺在心底，只是因为位置不怎么显眼，就遗憾地隐匿了下去。

他们都以为这是一场注定会失败的爱情，却不知道，只需再多走一步，化学物质就会帮他们达成不一样的结局。命运这东西，就是这样有趣。


	15. 片段

1\. 上床

俄罗斯人又坐在床的另一边发短信，穆里尼奥知道他是在和其他情人聊天，也许就是跟那个新来的舍甫琴科。

忍着，一定要忍着。葡萄牙人压着火，在心里对自己说。我这么做只是为了新赛季的引援，只是为了球队的主导权。他心里有谁与我无关。

“抱歉。”俄罗斯人把手机放下，“我们继续吧。”

穆里尼奥把满腔怒火发泄到了接下来的性爱当中，一番激烈缠斗下来，两人都筋疲力尽地倒在床上。俄罗斯人无比满意地用手指轻轻摩挲着着怀里葡萄牙人的脸蛋。小教练永远不会知道，切尔西老板刚刚只是在给一个空号发消息。这招百试百灵。

2\. 一方破产

切尔西老板看着眼前的葡萄牙人，不带感情地问道：“你还来找我干什么？”

穆里尼奥咬了咬牙，还是张了口：“我需要启动资金。很大一笔启动资金。我可以用老办法偿还给你。”

俄罗斯老板上下打量了一会儿葡萄牙人，又沉思了半天。就在穆里尼奥终于受不了这种羞辱，准备转身离开的时候，俄罗斯人拉住了他。

“可以，你回来吧。”

之后的日子过得很愉快，也许还能一直这么愉快下去，只要穆里尼奥永远都发现不了到底是谁悄悄找人弄垮了葡萄牙人几乎所有的投资项目就行。

3\. 另一方破产

穆里尼奥看着监视器里熟悉的面孔，犹豫了一下，还是开了门。

“我破产了。”俄罗斯人无奈的笑笑，“你对此应该有所耳闻吧？”

穆里尼奥当然知道。寡头垮台的消息在今天上午如暴风骤雨一般席卷了伦敦，无数切尔西球迷不敢相信地在街上大喊大叫。

“我没法回俄罗斯了。”看对方没有任何表示，俄罗斯人耸耸肩，接着说，“我在英国的地产也都被银行回收了。”

穆里尼奥依旧不说话，只是冷冷地看着他。

“我没有其他地方可去了。”俄罗斯人可怜兮兮地说，“你缺一个会做饭的人吗？别忘了，这栋房子还是我送给你的。”

不缺，完全不缺。你送的又怎么样？你给我的所有东西早就被你以其他形式拿回去了。穆里尼奥在心里想，但是他说不出拒绝的话。有什么东西在阻挠着他的理智。见鬼，是那双眼睛，是俄罗斯人那双天蓝色的眼睛，那双眼睛曾那么深情地注视着自己，也曾在分别时冷若冰霜。也许自己到底应该学学对方，学学怎么做一个冷酷无情的人。

但穆里尼奥还是鬼使神差地吐出一句话：“你饭做的好吗？”

俄罗斯人给他比了个大拇指。

葡萄牙人家里从此多了个特别喜欢指使人的厨子。

直到一年以后，大家发现所谓垮台原来只是俄罗斯寡头为了欺骗英国政府，和俄国政府联合演的一场戏时，穆里尼奥才发觉自己又上当了。

“骗子先生，请问你留在我家的目的到底是什么？”

“我只是喜欢做饭。”俄罗斯人注视着他，“我是真的、真的很爱做饭。”

4\. 一方出轨

俄罗斯人一手搂着一个模特，跟葡萄牙人打着招呼：“我先走了，有什么事明天联系。”

葡萄牙人朝他摆摆手，他已经习惯了。

5\. 另一方出轨

阿布拉莫维奇看着邮箱里匿名账户发过来的图片，深深皱起了眉头。俄罗斯寡头从没想过何塞会做出这样的事，不知道他是对对方太自信，还是对自己太自信。但不管是哪种情况，都必须要结束了。他会在夏天邀请何塞去一趟自己在俄罗斯的别墅，然后就让对方永远留在那里吧。

到了夏天，俄罗斯人在别墅里向葡萄牙人求了婚，然后他们就一直住在那里了。happy ending！

6\. 相爱

切尔西老板带着他的教练，在包厢里俯瞰着整个斯坦福桥。球迷们高声歌唱，大声喝彩。蓝色的海洋里每个人都欢呼着他们的名字。而英国的其他球队都恨着他们，也怕着他们。因为他们齐心携手，所向披靡。

7\. 相杀

切尔西成功截胡了热刺想要购入的每一名球员。并且买走了队内除教练以外的所有巨星。而热刺则不负众望，成功降入英冠。

之后切尔西因为违反财政公平法案，也被迫降入英冠。

切尔西老板这下不得不在包厢里，和被罚上看台的热刺主帅一起看在英冠进行的伦敦德比。

8\. 决裂

“你滚吧。”

“好。”

8\. 和好

“你想回来吗？”

“行。”

9.再次决裂

“你已经老了，过时了，落后了，发福了。不管是你的战术还是你，都已经对我没有吸引力没有用了。”

“再见。”

10\. 再次和好（？？？）

切尔西老板看着失意的热刺主帅，问：“你想回来吗？”

“……你想让我回来吗？”

“回来吧。”

其实战术什么的都不重要了，重要的是我也老了。而你一直在我心里。

11.初见

阿布拉莫斯维奇观察着靠在潘趣酒边上跟人聊天的葡萄牙小教练。他笑容放肆，态度自信，配上姣好的面容和挺拔的身姿，完全是整个酒会上的无冕之王。俄罗斯寡头很少会对一个人这么感兴趣，他现在已经在心里琢磨怎么通过各种隐蔽的方式把对方搞到手了。

葡萄牙人假装没有注意到切尔西老板热切注视着自己的目光。他不会让任何人知道，自己就是为了那个俄罗斯人（的钱）才来参加这个无聊的酒会的。


	16. 失物招领

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线车一期

切尔西老板办公室的门被推开了，葡萄牙教练走了进来。

“您找我有什么事？“穆里尼奥假笑着走到老板边上，他刚刚被对方一个电话从训练场上叫了过来。

“这是你的表吧。”切尔西老板打开办公桌抽屉，拿出一块手表，递向自己的教练，“落在我家了。佣人打扫房间的时候在床头柜后面发现的。”

葡萄牙人接过手表，稍微观察了一下，金色的表带，金色的表盘，金色的指针，他从来不戴这样俗气的表。

“啊，我找了好久，原来是在您这里。”葡萄牙人朝老板笑了笑，把手表揣进了兜里，“多谢送还。”

———————————————————————

训练的时候，舍甫琴科总感觉有点不大对劲。葡萄牙教练的注意力好像完全集中在了自己身上。

更为诡异的是，舍甫琴科发现，教练的目光并没有落在他的腿上、脚上、或是腰上，反倒是聚焦在了他的手腕上。

从手腕可以看出球员训练的状况吗，还是说这是什么顶尖教练独有的技巧？舍甫琴科只能加倍努力，希望不要让教练挑出什么毛病。可惜越紧张越容易出差错，他接连着犯了几个小错误，乌克兰人只能在心里叹息，挨骂是免不了的了。

到了休息的时候，舍甫琴科被单独叫进了教练办公室。

乌克兰前锋准备好了要接受来自教练的狂风骤雨，但是却只听到了一个莫名其妙的问题。

“你平时都戴什么样的手表。”

这和足球、和比赛、和训练有什么关系吗？舍甫琴科奇怪地想，他一抬头，正对上教练的眼神，吓得他打了个寒颤。

“我对手表不是很感兴趣，先生。”舍甫琴科紧张地答道，“我连我代言的那款都不太了解。”

穆里尼奥眯起眼睛，把乌克兰前锋从头到脚打量了一番，他的目光最终落在乌克兰人的头发上。

“你喜欢金色吗？”

金色？金球奖！舍甫琴科恍然大悟，原来又是一次激励性谈话。

“当然了！”乌克兰人假装感动地回答道，他希望教练会对他的这种态度感到满意，“我会加倍努力的，一定不辜负您的信任。”

穆里尼奥嘴角抽动了一下，他挤出一个笑容：“很好，我就是想看到这样的精神，你可以回去了。”

舍甫琴科离开了办公室，穆里尼奥等了一会儿，拿起电话，拨通了一个号码。

“帮我查查舍甫琴科最近几天的行踪。”

———————————————————————

穆里尼奥敲响了老板办公室的门。

“有什么事吗？”阿布拉莫维奇和善地问道。

“这块表，”穆里尼奥把表拍到办公桌上，“不是我的。”

“不是吗？”阿布拉莫维奇不动声色，“那是谁的？”

“还是您来告诉我吧，”穆里尼奥冷笑道，“有人看到上周末您和舍甫琴科一起用餐了。我倒是有点好奇，什么样的晚餐能把人引到卧室去。”

“那真的只是一顿饭，何塞。”阿布拉莫维奇不紧不慢地答复道，“你太多疑了。”

“好吧。就算不是他，也肯定有其他什么人。”穆里尼奥冷冷说道，“手表总不可能凭空出现在您的床头柜后面。”

阿布拉莫维奇看着桌子上的手表，稍微思考了一下，突然笑了起来：“何塞，对不起，让你费心了。我想起来了，这是我的表。请原谅我的健忘——我有太多块表了，有时难免会忘记其中一块。”

穆里尼奥当然不会相信。但是他也没有任何证据，只能眼睁睁地看着老板把手表重新收进抽屉。

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥正在家里写报告，突然接到了一个电话，是前一阵子刚来伦敦看望过他的前男友打来的。

真巧，他正需要找人缓解一下烦躁的情绪。

“最近还好吗，何塞。”加泰人的声音一如既往的温柔。

“不太好。”穆里尼奥闷闷地说，跟俄罗斯人斗智斗勇实在耗费精力。

“你需要放松下来，何塞。”瓜迪奥拉笑道，“你太谨慎了，连一件小礼物你都要调查的这么细，更不要说球队了。”

“我是准备要……等等，你说什么礼物？”穆里尼奥警惕地绷直了背。

“天呐，你还要跟我打这种太极。”瓜迪奥拉假装抱怨道，“你都查过了，肯定知道是我送的，不是吗？”

“你在说什么？什么时候的事？”穆里尼奥突然产生了一种不详的预感。

“就是我在走之前偷偷塞到你兜里的那块手表啊。”瓜迪奥拉的声音略透着一点疑惑，“表店的人告诉我，有人从伦敦打电话过去，按序列号查了购买人的姓名，不是你吗？”


	17. 【布鸟/特兰】疑犯追踪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线车一期

切尔西老板和教练在办公室亲热给人撞到了。这是最近斯坦福桥内部员工里最热门的话题。从更衣室到绿茵场，每走两步，你都能看到至少有三个人在讨论这事儿。

教练这几天脸很黑，老板也欲盖弥彰地停止了每天来队里进行例行巡视的行为。但是这都抵不过群众的八卦之心。

队委会委员长蒋特里首先在队内发表公开声明，呼吁球员们对于未经证实的消息要做到不信谣，不传谣，做一个文明守纪的蓝军人。

兰帕德、德罗巴等人纷纷表示赞同。

但是这也堵不上悠悠众口。切尔西内部的匿名论坛上，讨论还是如火如荼地进行着。

本来这也不是什么太严重的事，就是大家茶余饭后娱乐一下，没有实锤，过一段时间也就都忘了。

直到有人在论坛上发布了一张图片。讨论瞬间爆炸。

尽管论坛在半小时后，就被切尔西官方以整改为由关停了。但是看到那张图片的人可不少。

俱乐部一面谴责某用户这种公开在论坛上发布不实图片的行为，一面也让保安开始每天在门口检查进入的人身上是否携带了拍摄工具。

同时，穆里尼奥开始思考。虽然没看到那个人的脸，但是既有权限上切尔西内部论坛，又敢直接推他办公室的门，这明显是inside job！有内鬼！

穆里尼奥找了几个心腹，要他们用尽一切办法，揪出那个“造谣”的人。

小蓝，小特和小德三个被委以重任的“心腹”一下子犯了愁。这可怎么办。这个内鬼很狡猾，在切尔西公用浏览室发的贴，查IP没有用，教练办公室门口的监控也早就坏了（这其实挺怪的，因为教练办公室的设施一向是最完善的，但是没人敢对这个异常现象发表评论）。线索都被斩断，侦查行动有如大海捞针。

特里决定在队内开个舆论教育讲座。表面上是要教育一下队里的“刺头”，实际上是想靠观察大家的表情来找出内鬼。

但是他显然高估了队内球员的素质。

“为什么要开舆论教育讲座？”一个球员故意问道，引起了哄堂大笑，“难道你是准备和弗兰克搞办公室恋情了，怕重蹈穆帅的覆辙，所以先给我们打打预防针？”

特里顿感不妙，队内球员这种放肆的言论要是传到教练耳朵里，作为队长他难辞其咎。

“都安静。”特里故作严肃地咳了两声，“我看你们还没有意识到问题的严重性！”

“什么严重性？严重得过老板对教练做的那些事吗？”

队内又起了一阵大笑。

特里冷汗直冒，这讲座可开不下去了，他心虚地匆匆收了个尾，就逃离了更衣室。这么看，内鬼是谁都有可能啊。

委员长败下阵来，委员小兰和小德只好顶上。

“不如我们干脆抽签随便找个替罪羊报给穆帅吧。”德罗巴提议，“反正队伍这么乱，也是时候该清理一下了。”

“你怎么这么腹黑，不要伤及无辜。”兰帕德赶紧摆手，“我看我们还是严谨一点。刚才瞎说话那个小子看起来就像内鬼，我们直接把他报上去吧。”

“打住，打住。”特里扶额，“你们怎么能这样。先不说这么做道不道德，最重要的是，要是报上去的人不对，你觉得穆帅他不会发现吗？”

兰帕德摊手：“那你说怎么办？”

“还是原来的思路。钓鱼执法。”特里说，“不过要换个形式，这次不搞讲座了。”

接下来的几天，切尔西的一些球员注意到，队长和兰帕德行踪诡秘，好几次被人发现衣衫不整的出现在某个储物间外。要是问他们刚才在做什么，两人还会面色通红地支支吾吾。

这当然是钓鱼计划。提出计划的特里首先要做个表率，只好牺牲自己，兰帕德感动于队长的敬业，也帮着实施。德罗巴在感叹两人敬业精神的同时，也稍微有点怀疑两人的诚意实在大的有点过了。

每天在储物间里憋着，特里和兰帕德也挺烦的。内鬼迟迟不出现，而教练这周对这事已经过问两回了，再没有进展，恐怕真的要怪罪到他们头上。

“你说，”兰帕德突然贴上特里的耳朵，“是不是我们演的太假了，所以内鬼他不上当？”

“可能吧。”也许是储物间太闷，特里感到脸上发烫，说话声音也变低了。

“那我们……要不要演的真一点？”

———————————————————————

储物间的门突然被推开了，德罗巴兴高采烈地进来，然后马上痛苦地捂眼跑了出去。

“等一下，等一下！”特里赶紧整理了一下衣服，气喘吁吁地追了出去，“听我解释，我们只是为了效果逼真——”

“是真的！”兰帕德紧随其后，头发凌乱地喊，“都是为了队委会——”

“我只是想告诉你们，”德罗巴放下手，表情复杂地回头，“内鬼是新来的IT人员，那天是修电脑走错屋了，已经被老板的私家侦探找到了。”

“那太好了。”兰帕德先是高兴，随即又开始担忧，“但是，教练不会生我们的气吧？毕竟我们什么都没找到。”

“可能不会了。”德罗巴缓缓地说，“主要是，关于他的那件八卦已经降温了，所以他最近心情有所好转。”

“怎么会突然降温？”特里好奇的问，更衣室那帮人，遇到这种事向来都得讨论上好几个月。

“因为有新的八卦出现了。”德罗巴突然咧嘴笑了，露出一口白牙，“总之，你们俩好自为之吧。”

特里突然打了个冷战，而兰帕德还没有反应过来。

据说，切尔西队委会的几个“球霸”开始插手并限制更衣室的讨论内容，就是从这个时候开始的。


	18. 烦恼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个布鸟小片段，时间线车一期和国米初期。

“何塞。”阿布拉莫维奇对他的教练说，“和我跳支舞。”

穆里尼奥没有拒绝，他从不拒绝来自对方的要求，这样对方也就很难拒绝他提出的一些请求。

寡头别墅的客厅很宽阔，音响效果也不错。充满节奏感的脚步声落在大理石地面上，营造出一种特殊的氛围。

俄罗斯人跳舞的动作干净利索，正如他的处事之道。穆里尼奥很欣赏这点，他自己也是这样的。他们之间没有什么可遮掩的，一切都大大方方的摆在桌面上。白纸黑字，全英超最精明的经纪人看了都说好。

音乐还在继续，但是脚步却停下了。阿布拉莫维奇搂住了葡萄牙教练。

“何塞。”寡头哀伤地说，“为什么这些英国人都不喜欢我呢。”

“因为他们是英国人。”穆里尼奥随意回复着。

“他们老是进行夸张的报道，一会儿编造说我买了这块地，一会儿编造说我买了那块地，好像我计划要买下整个英国一样。”

“别太在乎这些东西。”穆里尼奥安慰着地方，“至少切尔西的球迷爱你。”

阿布拉莫维奇不说话了。他把头靠在对方的肩膀上，双手揽着葡萄牙人的腰。温热的气息扑在教练的脖颈上，葡萄牙人呼吸逐渐变得不稳。

两人的动作很快变得更加亲密，战场从客厅移到卧室，任何烦恼都不会在这里持续太久。

———————————————————

穆里尼奥正在意大利的公寓里做着规划，突然接到来自友人的电话。

“摇滚黑帮，新出的电影！”友人兴奋地嚷嚷着，“太有意思了！你可一定要看看去！”

在友人的多次提醒之下，穆里尼奥终于抽空去看了。虽然他对英式幽默一直不怎么感冒，但在看到影片里那个和某人神似的俄罗斯人出场时，他还是笑了。他必须要承认，这帮英国人太有才了，每个方面都刻画得惟妙惟肖。

他还记得那个被编排的原型当初是如何跟他抱怨这一切的，不知道对方在看到这部电影后会有什么感受。

回到家，穆里尼奥突然起了喝酒的心情。几杯威士忌下去，他发现自己又打开了手机通讯录。对方的号码还躺在那里，只是很久没有联系过了。

酒精使然，穆里尼奥开始胡思乱想了。他和俄罗斯人的那段感情真的仅仅只是欲望和利益的交织吗？俄罗斯人曾跟他说过的那些心事，表露过的那些情绪，并不像是会和随便什么人讲的，也许这里面终有一些真情实感的东西在内。

他差点按响了那个号码。但这想法很快被压下去了。

他突然想起来，他当时是如何在场上按照俄罗斯人的要求布阵用人，又是如何在场下帮对方排忧解难。到头来，俄罗斯人还是买了他不喜欢的球员，做了他不喜欢的规划，最后驱逐了他这个不再被喜欢着的教练。

他接着想到，尽管对方曾跟他讲过很多自己的烦恼，但却从来没有，哪怕一次，试图了解过他心里的烦恼。

穆里尼奥把手机扔到一边，又给自己倒了一杯酒。国米这支球队很有意思。他想他的烦恼不会继续下去了。


	19. 老师你好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线是穆里尼奥还在天空体育做评论员，兰帕德已经当上车子主帅。

一开始，兰帕德以为自己看错了。那个身影不应该出现在切尔西。

准是昨天熬夜太久，出现了幻觉。这么想着，他给自己倒了杯咖啡，缓缓喝下。

但是十分钟后，在老板办公室外面，他的想法改变了。切尔西老板办公室的玻璃是磨砂的，但当有人被按在上面时，你还是能看清那人的轮廓——灰白色的头发，一身西装，细腰细腿。兰帕德剧烈地咳嗽起来，咖啡洒了一衬衫。

影子从玻璃上消失了，兰帕德提心吊胆地看着办公室的门被从里面打开，秘书小姐向他投来了同情的目光。

俄罗斯老板从里面走了出来，他看起来西装革履，人模狗样。兰帕德本来是等着要找他聊聊球队规划的事，但现在看来，也许他应该先为自己的饭碗做做打算。

阿布拉莫维奇似乎一点也没有对兰帕德不请自来的行为感到生气，他用英语跟对方打着招呼，显得很友善。不过俄罗斯人还是委婉地提了一句，希望新主帅下次上来前能先跟秘书进行预约。兰帕德拼命点头，可能是因为速度太快，晃的脑袋发晕，他一张嘴，一句令人后悔的话就冒了出来：“我们要站在这里谈吗？”

老板愣了一下，马上笑着大声回复道：“当然不了，我们进去谈！”

兰帕德努力把视线集中在老板脸上，但他还是从余光中瞟到了一个从办公室内飞速溜出的身影——以对方的年纪来说，这速度值得称赞。

一场谈话下来，兰帕德浑身发虚，口干舌燥，冷汗直冒，回到自己的办公室后，直接就瘫倒在了椅子上。果然，大早起喝咖啡对身体不好。  
———————————————————————————

天空体育的某特邀评论员最近因为态度温和上了热搜。

他对温格评价很高，对阿森纳也不错。他夸了巴萨，夸了梅西，夸了瓜迪奥拉。而在所有球队当中，他对切尔西尤其赞赏有加，几乎每次露面都要夸上几句。

兰帕德怀疑，这和老板最近心情不错是一个原因。

其实这种状态挺好的，完全可以保持下去，如果兰帕德自己没有掉链子的话。

这天，穆里尼奥请他去吃饭。兰帕德以为老师只是想叙旧，完全没有想到自己是走进了一个陷阱。

“切尔西最近怎么样？”饭桌上，穆里尼奥随意问着。

“挺好的。”兰帕德顿时心生警惕，一个体育评论员还不清楚这些吗？

“队伍好管理吗？”

“还好。”兰帕德心想，对方这么拐弯抹角的，不知道有什么打算。

果然，穆里尼奥喝了口水，顿了顿，终于抛出了他真正想问的问题：“最近，你们老板身边，有没有出现什么奇怪的人？”

“没有，没有。”兰帕德连忙否认，“我是说，至少我有没见到过。”

穆里尼奥沉默不语，一双眼睛紧紧盯着昔日弟子，把兰帕德看得发慌。

“真的没有吗？”葡萄牙人轻轻问着，“你再好好回想回想，有没有见过一些陌生的、年轻的男人，或者女人？”

“如果您是指老板的那些情人。”兰帕德心虚地回复，“那倒是有，不过不太奇怪。哪天他身边要是没有围着这些人，那才奇怪呢。”老板卖就卖了吧，忠心必须要表，更小心眼的老师可不能得罪。

穆里尼奥眯起眼睛，看着桌面思考起来。兰帕德默默低下头，安静地吃起了他的饭。

—————————————————————

过了一阵子，兰帕德预想中的惨案却没有发生。足球评论界仍然风平浪静，没有出现评论员在节目里发狂，大骂俄罗斯黑心商人这样的事。

一切太过美好，兰帕德几乎都要把这次惊心动魄的饭局给忘掉了。

这天早上，兰帕德刷着手机，坐在办公室外面，等待老板接见。昨天，波切蒂诺被热刺解雇的信息挤爆了网络，现在推上正就这事讨论的火热。

在刷到某张图片时，蓝军主帅心里突然一紧。他赶紧又确认了一遍，悲哀的发现，那确实是由热刺官方账户发出来的。

兰帕德听到办公室内传来摔东西的声音。他突然想溜掉了。

现在他开始后悔。非常、非常地后悔。


	20. 调停

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线车一期，阿布开后宫设定

今天，蓝军老板的别墅里异常安静。一般来说，会出现这种情况，肯定是有什么事情发生了。

穆里尼奥不吵不闹，沉稳地坐在沙发上看战术报告。这种状态一直持续到舍甫琴科进门。

乌克兰前锋今天一反常态，才进客厅，就冲上去，夺下了穆里尼奥手上正在读的东西。

“您这次也太过分了。”舍甫琴科面带怒色，“您怎么能这么做！”

穆里尼奥不理他，闭起眼睛靠在了沙发上。乌克兰人急了，上前推了他一把。

“您明知道我踢不好边锋！训练的时候就知道！”舍甫琴科大声控诉着，“为什么正式比赛还要让我这么踢？”

“我自然有我的判断。”穆里尼奥很官方地敷衍着对方，成功挑起了乌克兰人更大的怒火。

“绝对不行！”舍甫琴科以前从没用这么大的音量讲过话，“平时您在生活上怎么对我，我都可以忍！但是足球不行！这是我的底线！”

穆里尼奥笑了出来：“什么时候，我排兵布阵需要跟一个球员商量了？我让你踢什么位置，你就得踢什么位置。”

两人间气氛剑拔弩张，乌克兰前锋已经压不住火了，葡萄牙人也早有战意，就等着对方动手。

“停一停吧。”一个声音打断了他们，别墅的主人不知道什么时候来到了客厅。

舍甫琴科恨恨地撇下战术报告，站到了沙发另一边。

蓝军老板走了过去，他安抚地拍了拍乌克兰人的肩，然后转头看向葡萄牙教练，略带责备地说：“不要再这样了。”

穆里尼奥冷哼一声，撇过了头。不过他们都知道，有了俄罗斯人的这句话，葡萄牙人以后绝不可能再让乌克兰人踢边锋了。

————————————————————————

半夜，老板敲开了葡萄牙教练的门。

“抱歉。”俄罗斯老板笑盈盈地看着对方，“这次让你背黑锅了。”

“我早就跟您说了。”葡萄牙人面无表情，“他踢不了边锋。试了也白试。”

“我本来也只是想尝试一下。不行就算了。”俄罗斯人无所谓地说，“今天委屈你了。你想要什么补偿？”

葡萄牙人装模作样地思考了一会儿，露出一个一贯的假笑：“我最近又看上一只手表……”

俄罗斯人熟练地从兜里掏出支票簿，从上面撕下一张来。葡萄牙人立刻贴心地拿出准备好的钢笔递了过去，看着老板把支票抵在墙上，在上面写下一个足以买下一辆跑车的数字。

“谢谢您。”葡萄牙人接过支票，正准备关门，却被老板拦住了。

俄罗斯人语气暧昧：“何塞，上次给你买的那套西装，我还没见你穿过。不如今晚穿给我看一下？”

“时间太晚了。我明天还有很多事要做。”葡萄牙人一点不废话，直接推开对方的手，关门锁门一气呵成。

“也许下次我不该这么早就给你签支票！”俄罗斯人对着门里喊道，没得到半点儿回应。

————————————————————————

周末，舍甫琴科来到了一个偏远的小酒馆。他找了半天，才看到那个用风衣和帽子把自己彻底裹起来了的葡萄牙人。

“真的有必要穿成这样吗？”乌克兰人笑着坐到了对方边上。

穆里尼奥瞪了他一眼，从兜里掏出一张支票，递了过去：“这是你的那份。”

乌克兰人接过支票，略扫了一眼就揣进怀里：“要不要一起喝一杯？”

葡萄牙教练翻了个白眼，但他没有拒绝对方。

舍甫琴科点了一杯啤酒，自顾自地喝着。穆里尼奥转过头看着他。

“你这次的演技不错。我想我们还可以继续合作下去。”葡萄牙人话锋一转，“不过，要是以后有一天，你真的想反抗我，那你可要三思而后行。”

乌克兰人假装没听见对方的威胁，继续喝着他的酒。反正钱已经到手了，他不想过多的参合对方的这些幺蛾子。

两个人和谐地喝完了酒，拿着支票，去找自己各自的男友了。


	21. never again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过去现在小脑洞

1

“你好。”切尔西老板的随行翻译迅速把俄语译成英文，“很高兴认识你。”

“倍感荣幸。”

这是他们之间的第一次对话。

—————————————

“别再有下次了吧。”

这是他第二次离开切尔西前说的最后一句话。

2

俄罗斯人身边总是跟着一群保镖。

当你有钱到一定程度时，财富也会变成一种烦恼。绑匪，竞争对手，国内的政客，都虎视眈眈地等着搞你。所以你不能随意地逛公园，参加公开聚会，泡吧蹦迪，或者是在海滩上晒太阳。

穆里尼奥对此表示理解。防护措施是很必要的，如果俄罗斯人出了什么事，切尔西也很难独善其身，那今年的英超冠军就悬了。

但是当对方甩开所有保镖，就为了和他一起在公园遛狗时，他还是难免感到得意。

————————————————

热刺主帅再次在欧冠赛场上见到蓝军老板的时候，对方身边还是跟着那么一大批保镖。

只是这次没人给葡萄牙人让出一条小路，让他走进那个安全的小圈子里了。

3

俄罗斯人在厨房亲自动手，做了一份正宗的莫斯科甜点，端给了正倒在客厅沙发上看书的切尔西教练。

葡萄牙人看到甜点，抬起睫毛，冲着老板嫣然一笑：“谢谢您。”

但是他没有要伸手接过去的意思。

切尔西老板领会精神，坐到他旁边，用勺子挖下一块，送到教练嘴边。

葡萄牙人眼睛亮了起来，他张嘴含住勺子，舔掉里面的奶油。

一勺接一勺，一口接一口，葡萄牙人的下午茶就这么吃完了。接下来到了老板享用美食的时间，现在轮到葡萄牙人来提供服务了。

——————————————————

面对列维送给自己的生日马卡龙，穆里尼奥强挤出一个笑容，热刺摄影师赶紧拍了一张照片，拿去给俱乐部做了宣传。

4

“这个球员踢的很不错。”阿布拉莫维奇和自己的教练一起讨论着下赛季的引援，“需要我买给你吗？”

“感谢您的慷慨。”穆里尼奥精打细算道，“但是我人够用了。”

“锦上添花？”老板提议。

“好。”葡萄牙人笑着答应下来，他现在满心甜蜜，来切尔西是他这辈子做过最正确的决定。除了俄罗斯人，还有哪个老板愿意花三千多万英镑为他买一个前锋？

—————————————————

切尔西看台上，vip包厢里，蓝军老板和退役的乌克兰前锋相谈甚欢，谁也没关注场边那个冲球员大声嚷嚷着的曼联主教练。

5

游艇上，阿布拉莫维奇和葡萄牙教练聊着天。

“等你来了切尔西。”俄罗斯人顿了顿，“我保证让你体会和以前到不一样的感受。”

“拭目以待。”波尔图教练笑了起来。

———————————————————

昔日游艇已经被挂牌出售，新游艇上，和老板同游的又是新一波美人。

6

吃完晚餐，两个人默契地坐在餐桌前，谁也没有要离开的意思。

一阵沉默过后，还是葡萄牙人先开了口：“您让我想回来吗？”

“你想回来吗？”

梦幻般的旅程，第二次开始。

———————————————

never again，没有下次了。


	22. 赛后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是一个点梗合集文。

夺冠庆典结束后，功勋教练穆里尼奥来到了老板的别墅。两人在客厅跳起一支慢舞。

俄罗斯人左手搂着葡萄牙教练的腰，右手不安分地摸上对方的西裤，被葡萄牙人一把打掉。

蓝军教练不悦地从对方的怀里挣脱出来，似乎准备离开。

“何塞，不要太得意忘形了。”老板从兜里掏出支票夹，在他眼前晃着，“你下赛季还想不想买人？”

葡萄牙教练看着支票夹，咬着牙挤出一个虚伪的笑容，又重新贴回到老板身上。俄罗斯人满意地搂过对方，又开始了骚扰行为。

———————————————————————

离那次夺冠已经过去四年了。

阿布拉莫维奇坐在自己的别墅里，看着电视里国米庆祝的画面。灯光映在脸上，也难照出他此刻的表情。

直播里，葡萄牙教练正在和其他人一起拥抱欢呼，庆祝来之不易的意甲冠军。俄罗斯人看见穆里尼奥像当初贴在自己怀里一样，小鸟依人般贴在那个荷兰中场身上。他忍不住想到，也许到了晚上，葡萄牙教练和这位球员之间的距离也会更进一步。

阿布拉莫维奇感到胸口有什么东西在燃烧。摔东西的想法越来越强烈。明明是他主动解雇了对方，是他不再需要那个葡萄牙人，而不是反过来。难过、失意、生气的都该是对方，而不是他。

俄罗斯人伸手去倒酒，却只摸到一个空瓶子。他没有意识到，自己今晚已经喝了这么多。

也许是被酒精冲昏了头脑，阿布拉莫维奇突然想做一件违法的事情。但并不是以往那些大规模的政治阴谋，也不是那些巧妙规避开国家机器的敛财手段。他现在的想法更私人，更不理智。

他想要囚禁电视上那个意气风发的葡萄牙人，他想把对方永远的关起来。他想让那人再也不能像今天这样庆祝。他想撕裂对方脸上的笑容，折损对方身上的傲气，抹去那份骄傲，毁掉那份自信。他想看那张美丽的脸上露出绝望痛苦的表情。这些想法让他兴奋到浑身颤抖。

他多想让那人永远只属于他，只属于他一个人。

俄罗斯寡头的执行力很高，第二天就安排好了一切。从绑架路线到密室隔音，环环相扣，出不了差错。他找的人已经看好了下手的位置，拍了许多照片发过来。只等老板一声令下，葡萄牙教练就再见不到阳光。

但是俄罗斯人犹豫了。

他看到，对方发来的照片上，葡萄牙教练和意大利老板在公寓门前聊天，两个人融洽和谐，相谈甚欢。这本该提起俄罗斯人的怒火，让他更想实施自己龌龊的计划。但是一些回忆涌出来，阻挠起他可耻的欲望。

他又想起当初夺冠后，对方搂着自己的样子。真情流露之下，那人竟不复往日骄横，眉眼之间透出几分脆弱。在那个时刻，切尔西老板心里产了一种从未有过的情绪。以前，他会对情人产生性欲，产生占有欲，产生征服欲，但是这种新的感觉前所未见。那不单纯是对美的欣赏，也不是对胜利的渴求，而是对于某样东西真正的怜惜。他居然想要保护那份脆弱，想让那人远离一切纷争，想让泪水再不能挂上那张脸，想让悲伤再也侵蚀不了那颗心。

而现在，他要亲手毁掉自己曾经想要保护的东西了。

行动还是终止了。俄罗斯人又有了新的计划。他不再想要掐掉那支鲜花，也许多花一些功夫，他可以成功把花移栽回自己的院子。

———————————————————————

尽管英超形势紧迫，但二进宫的切尔西主帅还是抽出时间，来陪老板吃饭。

“何塞。”俄罗斯人假装不经意地问道，“昨天赛后，你和瓜迪奥拉一起出去了？”

“对。”穆里尼奥满不在乎，“一起吃个饭，给媒体做个友好的样子，让他们少写点负面新闻。”

葡萄牙人根本不知道自己曾处于一个多么危险的境地。也不知道，现在老板正盘算着重施那个计划。

“不要再让我担心了。”蓝军老板喃喃地说道。

穆里尼奥没听真切，问向对方：“你说什么？”

“没什么。”俄罗斯人笑容可亲，“下次这种事，提前跟我汇报。”

———————————————————————

番外1 狼狈为奸（黑道大佬X特工AU）

1

这是穆里尼奥不知道第多少次出和总部无关的任务了。他不知道自己为什么还要帮那个俄罗斯人。

虽然当年出第一次任务时，确实是靠对方帮忙，葡萄牙人才没有出师未捷身先死。但是作为回报，特工帮助俄罗斯人解决过太多问题了。这事儿也该有个尽头吧。不然，要是以后遇上有利益冲突的任务……

穆里尼奥不知道该怎么办了。

2

“找这个人。”穆里尼奥把一个文件夹塞到对方手上，“其他的我也不知道。”

“谢谢。”俄罗斯人眼神闪烁，“我就知道能指望你。”

以后不要找我了。葡萄牙人看着对方，这句话却怎么也说不出口。

3

“何塞，实话实说。”俄罗斯人倒了一杯酒，推到了葡萄牙人面前，“别跟我耍心眼。”

“您太高估我了。”葡萄牙特工巧笑倩兮，一口饮下杯中烈酒，“我怎么可能骗的过您呢？”

4

你背叛了我！”俄罗斯人吼道，他头发被雨水打湿，雨水顺着脸颊流下，分不清是否混着泪水。

“我效忠于我的祖国！不是效忠于你！”葡萄牙人站在高楼另一侧大声回击着。“这件事我从第一天就告诉你了！”

5

“有什么不愉快，都让他过去吧。”长官笑着说，“我们要着眼未来。”

阿布拉莫维奇在伦敦的势力很大，不跟这个人合作，根本没法找回失窃的葡萄牙文物。长官给自己麾下那位傲慢的特工使了个眼神，俄罗斯人都点头了，你还闹什么别扭呢？

6

两人再次合作，穆里尼奥变得沉默寡言多了。而俄罗斯人却总是很友好地笑着。

“何塞，不要总疑神疑鬼的。”同事劝慰他，“也许他早已经放下那件事了。”

但葡萄牙人分明看到，笑意之下，俄罗斯人的蓝眼睛里浮着一层薄冰。

7

果然是陷阱。被那把枪打穿的时候，葡萄牙人这样想着。那群葡萄牙官僚实在太愚蠢了。也不想想伦敦的黑帮为什么会主动跟他们结盟。他不知道自己为什么没有像以前一样拼命提醒上司。

倒下前，葡萄牙人脑海里闪过的最后一个念头是，我不欠他什么了。

8

再次醒来，葡萄牙人发现自己身处一个陌生的环境。

“这是哪儿？”穆里尼奥扶着额头问。

“切尔西。”床边俄罗斯人一脸得意地看着他，“我的私人小岛。”

“我是不是永远离不开这里了。”葡萄牙人轻轻问道。

“那可不一定。”俄罗斯人暧昧地笑了，“看你表现了。”

————————————————————————

番外2 nice to meet you（大学老师AU）

每年例行请老师来给自己的员工做培训，阿布拉莫维奇本来只是敷衍一下。直到那个人出现在他面前。

一身笔挺的西装，眼神似鹰般锐利。一堂经济课上的像传销动员大会，带动的屋子里所有员工都沸腾起来。

课上完，老板亲自接待了大学教授，礼貌的夸奖了对方的业务水平，并且邀请葡萄牙人晚上一起去吃饭。

葡萄牙人不答复，却一直盯着他看，过了好一会儿，才露出一个动人的笑容：“我认得你。”

俄罗斯人忙问：“是从《time》上还是《人物》上看到的？”

“都不是。”葡萄牙人眨着眼睛，“你包养了好几个我的学生，人渣。”

看着葡萄牙人离去的背影，俄罗斯人丝毫不感气馁。泡一个傲慢的大学老师，难度看起来不小，做为消遣不错。


	23. 糟糕的假期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穆里尼奥本打算在游轮上安安静静地享受自己为期七天的假日旅行，不想却被卷入了一场大戏。

这一切开始的时候，穆里尼奥正在游轮上的赌场里跟一台老虎机置气。葡萄牙人本来只打算随便玩玩，结果不经意间，几万美金已经打了水漂。这钱数对他来说虽然不算多，但是也够让人沮丧的。

运气还能更差一点吗？葡萄牙人这么想着，一抬头，就看到了那个俄罗斯人。

切尔西老板还是那么高高在上，即使是穿着牛仔裤配衬衫，也自带灯光特效。赌场里男男女女的目光都集中在寡头身上，俄罗斯人随便下了个注，还没出结果，一群人就开始为他叫好。

他为什么在这儿？这念头在葡萄牙人脑海里一闪而过，然后就被丢弃到了某个角落。这不值得他费脑去思考。俄罗斯寡头的心思是猜不透的，分析他的行为等于浪费时间。葡萄牙人用了整整六年，经历了两次惨烈的分手才搞明白这个道理，他绝不会再犯同样的错误。

穆里尼奥把帽檐往下拉了拉，轻手轻脚地收起剩余的筹码，悄没声地离开了这个区域。葡萄牙人非常不想被对方认出来，甚至于已经做好了在接下来的几天，干脆一直待在房间里的准备。

但是换完筹码，穆里尼奥刚一转身，心脏就立刻漏跳了一拍。那个俄罗斯人不知什么时候来到了他身后，此刻正微笑着看着他。

“你好，何塞，真是巧啊。”寡头和善地跟葡萄牙人打着招呼，看起来好像动物园里的熊，“我们好久没见了。”

“是啊。”穆里尼奥尽量让自己的语气显得礼貌，“没想到会在这儿遇到您。”

两个人假模假式地寒暄起来。扯了一会儿皮后，阿布拉莫维奇开始旁敲侧击地询问葡萄牙人的房号，穆里尼奥一边跟他打着太极，一边思考着脱身的办法。

俄罗斯人最终赢下了这场小小的战役。葡萄牙人为了脱身，不得不战略性地交出了房号。

他来敲门的时候，我不开就行了。穆里尼奥心想，他也不能硬闯进来吧。

事实证明，盲目的乐观永远敌不过墨菲定律，事情总是会向着最坏的方向发展。当天晚上，俄罗斯人果然出现在了葡萄牙人房间前，他一边敲门，一边大声叫着：“何塞！”

这样下去，游轮上的记者可有东西写了。穆里尼奥只好给对方开了门。俄罗斯人进门的时候拎了一个大提包，这引起了葡萄牙人的高度重视。

“这里面是什么？”穆里尼奥警惕地问。

“我的生活用品。”寡头平静的回答。

“什么？”穆里尼奥不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我要在你这儿躲几天。”俄罗斯人说，“你不会介意吧？”

“我当然介意。”穆里尼奥强忍着不发火，“这里只有一张床。”

“我可以和你挤一挤，没关系的。”俄罗斯人大方地说。

穆里尼奥努力平复着自己的心情，他不想因为在游轮上打架上新闻——更何况，他很可能打不过对方。

“您说要躲几天，躲什么？”穆里尼奥问道。

“这就说来话长了，你先让我把东西放下吧。”

———————————————————————

经过一番讨论，穆里尼奥总算搞清楚了状况。切尔西老板这次乘坐游轮，是为了和同为俄罗斯人的合作伙伴罗什科夫谈生意——两个人当然都有属于自己的游艇，但他们虽然表面上友好，内心却都怕对方把自己扔进公海里，最后只敢在公众交通工具上一起出行。

事实证明，这担忧不是没有道理的。上船不到三天，两个人就因为一些原因闹翻了。现在阿布拉莫维奇已经不敢待在自己的房间里了。据他说，罗什科夫的敌人经常有可疑的悲惨下场。

“倒不是说我怕他。”阿布拉莫维奇平静地说，“但是凡事总要小心一点。”

“您确认他不会找到我这来？”穆里尼奥担心起来，“我这里可没有保镖。”

话音刚落，门外就传来一阵急促的敲门声。穆里尼奥咬着牙站起来：“如果出了什么事，我一定第一个把您供出去。”

葡萄牙人把门开了一道小缝，他从缝里往外一看，门外站着一个金发碧眼的年轻女人，她的眼睛红肿，面色泛红，看起来像是刚哭过。

“这应该不是罗什科夫吧？”葡萄牙人转头问向寡头。

阿布拉莫维奇走到门口，往外看了一眼，脸色一下变了，他把女人拉了进来，又关上了门。

“你怎么来了？”俄罗斯人略带指责地问向女人，“我不是让你待在房间里？”

“不要怪我，罗曼。”女人又要哭出来了，“我实在顶不住了。也不要怪李，是我缠着他，一定要他告诉我你的行踪的。”

“她是谁？”葡萄牙人插话。

“艾娃。”俄罗斯人回答的很简短。

“好极了。”葡萄牙人讥讽着，“我房间里多了个莫名其妙的女人，而我已经知道她叫什么名字了！这信息对我真是太有帮助了。”

艾娃可怜兮兮地着向葡萄牙人：“您好像不太欢迎我？”

“你也太自信了。”葡萄牙人笑了起来，“请去掉好像。”

“她是罗什科夫的情妇。”俄罗斯人言简意赅，“也是我们闹翻的原因。”

穆里尼奥的头开始疼了。

“让我捋一捋吧。在一次为期七天的旅途中，您成功通过睡对方情妇的方式，惹恼了一个危险的，而且和您物理上绑定在同一个地方的人？”

俄罗斯人点了点头。穆里尼奥恨不得拿铁棒打在对方脑袋上。

“现在怎么办。”葡萄牙人无奈地问。

“来都来了，我们总不能把她赶回去吧。”即使是在别人的房间里，俄罗斯人也颇具主人风范，“我们要懂得怜香惜玉，何塞。”

“她也要住在这儿？”葡萄牙人皱起眉头，“难道要我们三个人挤一张床吗？”

“……如果你不介意的话？”俄罗斯人眼睛里闪着光。

葡萄牙人被对方的无耻震惊到说不出话来。

最终经过讨论，穆里尼奥定下了分配方案：葡萄牙人睡床（这本来就是他的房间！），艾娃睡沙发（真是便宜她了），俄罗斯人睡地板（这人应该去睡甲板）。

俄罗斯人同意的干脆到令人生疑，大有要在半夜自行对这方案做个改动调整的架势。穆里尼奥只能不断警告他，要是敢轻举妄动，绝对把他赶出去。

————————————————————————

第二天早上起来，穆里尼奥先检查了一下自己的衣服——很好，没有什么可疑的痕迹。接着他又偷偷瞟向沙发，那女人还在睡着。然后他开始思考悄悄去向罗什科夫投诚的可能性。

“你醒了。”俄罗斯人冷不丁地出现在他边上，“去吃早饭吗？”

“吃什么早饭。”穆里尼奥面无表情地从床上爬了起来，因为某些原因，他连睡衣都没换，“我这里还有点面包，您将就着啃啃吧。”

但人是不能一天三顿都靠面包过活的，到了晚上，三个人还是一起来到了船上的餐厅。

小提琴的声音婉转流淌在大厅里，营造出一种温馨的假象。餐桌上，三个人间暗流涌动。

穆里尼奥要了一份培根焗面，阿布拉莫维奇要了一份煎三文鱼，艾娃要了一份蔬菜沙拉。

穆里尼奥很快解决了自己的面，他看着艾娃一小口一小口地对付着沙拉，心里不由得烦躁起来：“你还记得我们是在躲人吧？”

艾娃停下了动作，她眼里噙着泪水，轻声说道：“对不起，我不吃就是了。”

穆里尼奥再次震惊了，他看着边上一脸看戏表情的寡头，不禁开始反省自己。对方果然就喜欢这种戏多的drama queen。难道自己当年在外人看来也是这样的？

————————————————————————

回到房间，穆里尼奥一改白天的态度，开始对艾娃嘘寒问暖。小女孩心眼再多，毕竟年纪摆在那里，一来二去就被对方摸清了底细。

艾娃虽然看着年轻，其实已经有26岁了。她毕业于纽约大学，虽然学的是社会学，但最后却做了会计。当然了，给富得流油的俄罗斯人当会计，挣得当然比社会学教授要多的多。

小姑娘年纪轻轻爬上这个位置，靠的当然不可能只是美貌。她举手投足间，颇有葡萄牙人年轻时的风范。穆里尼奥心中产生了一点同病相怜的感觉。两个人聊着聊着，逐渐产生了友情，偷偷开始交流起对付俄罗斯寡头的经验。

阿布拉莫维奇在房间的另一角，看着新情人旧情人其乐融融，丝毫没有察觉到隐藏的威胁。

第二天，两个人聊的更多了，穆里尼奥甚至开始给对方的未来计划提出建议。葡萄牙人恨寡头，也恨自己下过的那些愚蠢决定。他不希望这个女孩也重蹈这些覆辙。但是艾娃听了他的话，反而愈发地沮丧起来。

“已经晚了。”艾娃轻声说着，这回她眼里的泪水不再是装出来的了，“已经晚了”

“没有什么晚的，你还年轻。”葡萄牙人安慰着她，但艾娃还是情绪低落。

又过了一天，艾娃看起来好一点了，他们三个在屋子里打起了牌。其实这感觉还不错，穆里尼奥想。

————————————————————————

游轮靠了岸，这几天总算是有惊无险地过去了

但是出口处好像有什么问题，船长广播通知着旅客，让他们待在自己的房间里。

阿布拉莫维奇接了个电话，然后他拉起艾娃：“我们可以走了。”

“广播里不是这么说的。”穆里尼奥质疑道。

寡头冲他笑了笑，葡萄牙人翻了个白眼。好吧，常理是不能拿来揣测俄罗斯人的。

艾娃跟葡萄牙人道了个别，转身跟着俄罗斯人走出了房间。

穆里尼奥在房间里又坐了一会儿，外面突然传来一阵骚动，他走出房间，发现所有人都在往甲板上走。

葡萄牙人收拾好东西，也上了甲板，这时他看到有几个穿着制服拿着枪的人在巡逻问话。他随便拉了其中一个人，向对方询问发生了什么。

“船上有个进行了金融欺诈的女骗子。”那人对他说，“我们接到命令，直接在这里进行了逮捕，现在在做一些收尾的工作。”

穆里尼奥心里一紧，他冲到出口处，果然看到了阿布拉莫维奇——寡头身边没有跟着任何人。

俄罗斯人看到了葡萄牙人，笑着抬手，跟他打了个招呼。

“发生了什么？”葡萄牙人跑到对方身边，心凉了半截。

“没什么。”俄罗斯人神态自若，“不过是帮了朋友解决了一个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“罗什科夫怀疑他的会计兼情人手脚不干净，让我帮忙找找证据，处理一下。”俄罗斯人云淡风轻地说。

“然后你就决定，要通过睡她的方式来达成这个目标？”穆里尼奥不敢相信地问。

“其实，罗什科夫想要的那些证据，我在上船前就调查好了。我的私人侦探直接把它们交给了警方。”寡头一脸无辜，“睡她，只是我给自己找的一点小乐子而已。”

穆里尼奥不知道该说什么，他调整了一下心情，才重新开口。

“如果我没理解错的话。”穆里尼奥假装疑惑地问，“其实您并没有真的遇上任何危险？”

阿布拉莫维奇愉快的回答：“对。”

葡萄牙人眯眼看着俄罗斯人：“所以说，您是在没有任何正当理由的情况下，故意毁掉了我的假期旅行？”

“对不起。”俄罗斯人一脸抱歉，“如果你愿意的话，我可以十倍补偿你的损失。”

“十倍的船票费？”

“十次游艇旅行，免费的。”

“免了。”穆里尼奥扶着额头，“多亏了您，我已经要对海上航行产生阴影了。”

“那换成十次斯坦福桥七日游？”俄罗斯人接着提议。

“更不必了。”提到斯坦福桥，穆里尼奥突然想到了什么，“不过，我们倒是可以谈谈，下个转会窗……”

“别想了。”俄罗斯人直接打断了他，“我不会和热刺做交易的。”

“为什么？”穆里尼奥问。

“因为他们的主帅太冷漠。”俄罗斯人故意说，“甚至不愿意答应跟我一起出去吃饭。”

“您的意思是，如果我同意跟您出去吃饭，您就卖人给我？”

俄罗斯人冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“我还以为从切尔西出来，就不会再遇到潜规则这种事了。”穆里尼奥冷笑着说，“但我显然低估了您。看来我还是应该彻底离开英国才行。”

“那去俄罗斯吧。”阿布拉莫维奇建议道。

葡萄牙人叹了口气，他一本正经地看向了俄罗斯人：“我想我必须要感谢您，感谢您这几天的所作所为。”

“为什么？”俄罗斯人问道｡

“如果不是这件事让我重新意识到，您究竟是怎样的一个人。”葡萄牙人冲他甜甜一笑，“我可能已经和您重归于好了。”

葡萄牙人说完，直接走下了船。他只希望下赛季能在英超碾压切尔西。俄罗斯人的头顶会越来越秃的，葡萄牙人无比期待着对方头发掉光的那天。

阿布拉莫维奇看着葡萄牙人的背影，脸上笑意越来越浓。一次吃瘪没有关系，像这次这样的巧合他还能再造。寡头相信，只要他想，这世界上没有他做不到的事，得不到的人。和往常一样，他会赢下所有游戏，取得一切胜利。

两人间的博弈又开始了，或者说这从来就没结束过。你很难说清，到底是葡萄牙人更狡猾一些，还是俄罗斯人更老谋深算一点，这胜负实在难分。所以他们的战争还会持续很久，爱恨也会持续很久，即使英超覆灭，这纠葛也很难有终结的一天


	24. 站街文学

他站在巷角，嘴里轻轻嚼着口香糖。小巷里烟雾缭绕，在他的发梢衣角上留下了挥之不去的痕迹。

他在等一个人。

路边传来“吱——嗝”的刹车声，他心里一动，抬头望去，那是一辆加长林肯。

他的头又垂了下去。

一个保镖从轿车上面跑下来，礼貌地询问着他的价格。

“不好意思，今天不开张，我在等人。”他微微笑着，拒绝了对方。距离感昭然若揭。

保镖显得有些局促，老板不会对这个答案感到满意的。他又追问了几句，在多次得到否定的答案后，无奈地回到了车上。

但轿车没有离开。过了一会儿，保镖又一次跑了下来，这次他手上拿着一个盒子。

盒子里是一块腕表，omage最贵的系列。这条街上的其他人做一年都不一定买得起一块。但他还是拒绝了对方。

“今天不行。”

“今天不行，那明天呢？”保镖谨慎地问着。

“没有明天了。”他美丽的脸上绽出灿烂的笑容，“这是我最后一次出来。”

保镖回去了。轿车稍微停了一会儿，还是开走了。

但第二天晚上，他又回到了这条巷子。这次他没有嚼什么东西，嘴角也再无笑意，深绿的眸子里隐约透着漠然。

而那辆林肯不知出于什么原因，也再次来到这里，又一次地停在了他旁边。

这次，车上下来一个穿着黑色风衣的男人。

男人不紧不慢地走到他身边，用蓝眼睛望着他。

“你等的人没有来？”

“他会来的。”他坚持着，“他会来的。”

“跟我走吧。”

美丽的眼睛垂了下去，他犹豫了一会儿，还是说：“不。”

男人陪着他站了一会儿，把他从头到脚望了几遍，又回到了车上。

这次轿车离开前停留的更久了。

第三天，几乎没有什么可意外的，他们又相遇在小巷里。

男人带着异国口音，刻意的跟他搭着话。他漫不经心地敷衍着对方，男人说十句，他才偶尔回一两个字。

男人递给他一枚胸针。他认出了上面镶着的那颗钻石，这东西可以让无数人为之疯狂。

但他再次拒绝了对方的慷慨举动。男人显得很失望。

第四天，他还没走。男人也坚持不懈地再一次来到了小巷。

他的表情更冷漠了，这次不论男人说什么，他都一言不发。他立在那里，像一尊石像，除了骨子里透着的孤傲外，看不出任何其他情绪。

男人一直留到半夜，才回到车上，临走前给他披了一件风衣。

第五天，他又在傍晚出现在巷口。他等待的实在是太久了，久到连眉梢都染上了一丝倦意。

“快一周了，他不会来了。”男人看着他，“我会对你很好的。跟我走吧。”

他咬咬牙，倔强地说：“再等一天，最后一天。”

男人陪着他，他们站了整整一个晚上。

一直到朝霞染红了天空，他终于体力不支，斜着倒在了男人怀里。

男人温柔的搂着他，轻轻在他耳边做着各种诱人的承诺。他知道这些话不可信，但是没有其他选择了。

他跟着男人上了车。

————————————————————————

三年后，他们分手了，他拿到了一大笔分手费。

他又来到一条新的街上。

一辆高级轿车急刹在路边。

“请问。”被遣来的保镖礼貌地问道，“你一次收多少钱呢？”

他微微一笑：“抱歉，我在等人。”

欲擒故纵加佯装脆弱，永远是傍大款最好的办法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个放在文末的summary：
> 
> 莫得感情的站街男鸟鸟靠play hard to get 成为了整条街最靓的仔，事实证明，站街也是要用脑子的！


	25. 冷战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线车一期，狗血宫斗小故事

穆里尼奥推着行李箱走进客厅，正好看到在沙发上嬉笑打闹的切尔西老板和乌克兰前锋。两个人见到他，立刻停下了手上的动作。尽管葡萄牙人什么都没说，但舍瓦还是害羞地回了房间。

阿布拉莫维奇不动声色地整了整领口，笑着看向葡萄牙教练：“你回来啦。”

穆里尼奥勉强扯出一个笑容：“是啊。”

葡萄牙人这几天一直在欧洲各个国家飞来飞去，亲自收集着欧冠对手的情报。切尔西主帅知道老板对欧冠的爱近乎狂热，他从不会在这方面有所懈怠。

俄罗斯人故作真诚地说：“辛苦你了。”

“没什么。“穆里尼奥皮笑肉不笑，“也辛苦你们了。在家玩的累不累？”

葡萄牙人吃醋的样子很可爱，他眉头微微皱起，眼睛向上挑着，配合一头小卷毛，有点像卡通人物。俄罗斯人不由得心生爱怜，他站起来，向葡萄牙人走过去，想给对方一个拥抱，却被避开了。

阿布拉莫维奇看着耍脾气的葡萄牙人，心中突然产生了一丝愧疚之情。对方是和自己在一起的时间最久的情人。他们刚认识的时候，葡萄牙人脸上还常有笑容，但最近一段时间，对方的表情变得越来越冷漠。也许俄罗斯人对他冷落过头了。但错误是可以被纠正的。

“何塞。”俄罗斯人看着葡萄牙人，“今天晚上，我们……”

“不要。”穆里尼奥打断了老板的话，“您还是去找舍甫琴科吧。”

老板还想说写什么，但葡萄牙人拉着箱子迅速回了房间，并锁上了门。

俄罗斯人敲了两回门，里面仍没有动静。寡头没有低声下气求人的习惯。在俄罗斯人这里，撒娇可以，傲娇不行，他不会惯着任性的情人。于是他大步离开，走向舍瓦的房间。

房间内，穆里尼奥听着外面的脚步声越来越远，终于松了口气。他走进浴室，脱下上衣。镜子里葡萄牙人胸上的红印清晰可见。

穆里尼奥内心烦躁，明明在做之前已经百般提醒过对方，但是加泰人还是“不小心”留下了痕迹，要是被老板发现的话……穆里尼奥现在只希望红印能快点消掉，他不知道自己刻意引发的冷战能维持几天。

最好能持续到他找到下家吧。


	26. 真相是假

兰帕德远远地看着在记者面前装的和谐友爱的老板和教练，忍不住悄悄跟特里说：“他们也太假了吧。

——————————————————————

1.合作愉快

“何塞。”老板的声音不带温度，“今天晚上来我家吧。”

“好。”葡萄牙教练丝毫没有犹豫，“几点？”

切尔西教练和老板的关系就是这样，你约我就来，不带一点额外的感情。简单明了，没有可以误解的余地。

当然，老板也要为这种随叫随到的娱乐付出代价，要么多放权，要么多买人，但俄罗斯人最不缺的恰好就是钱和权。

2\. 关系破裂

切尔西老板玩腻了。

3\. 异地

“我们关系很好，完全不像你们瞎猜的那样。”皇马主帅在发布会上笑的灿烂，“我们经常会互发短信。有时候我去英国，还会跟他一起约着吃个饭。”

事实上，他们最近的一次联系要追溯到三年以前了。

4.复合

切尔西是唯一一家被葡萄牙人执教过两次的球队。

穆里尼奥是唯一个被俄罗斯老板聘请了两次的教练。

大家都说他们是真爱。

但俄罗斯人其实只是有些寂寞了，而葡萄牙人只是想回英国证明自己。

所以等到俄罗斯人不再寂寞，葡萄人又找到其他的英国球队做下家，这段关系就又结束了。

5.镜头前后

“我爱切尔西，我希望永远留在这儿，只要老板还要我。”

晚上，葡萄牙人冷漠地看着切尔西老板发来的爽约短信，直接拨通了门德斯的电话。

“再帮我联系一下伍德沃德。”

6.余生

“我们还保持着良好的关系。”

三年。

“他永远是斯坦福桥的功臣。”

八年。

“我去伦敦的时候还会拜访他。”

十五年。

“何塞和我一直关系不差，他退休我还给他送了礼物。”

到这句采访为止，他们已经有二十年没见过面了。

7.热恋

那感觉大概只存在了一小会儿。

但是在那个瞬间，葡萄牙人是真情实意地为球队取得胜利感到高兴，俄罗斯人也一样。

在那个时刻，他们也都真心实意地爱着对方，爱着那个为自己带来冠军的人。这和性无关，只和两个同样渴求胜利的灵魂有关。


	27. 礼物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗血产物，非常狗血，过于狗血。
> 
> AU（瞎编）时间线，所以会有奇怪的球员球队教练组合。
> 
> ooc属于我

距穆里尼奥离开切尔西已经过了三年多。

这几年里，球员来了又走，教练如流水一般下课又上任，斯坦福桥见证了太多过客。

阿布拉莫维奇此刻就坐在办公室里，翻着切尔西几年前的战术分析报告。这本不是他需要亲自查看的东西，他只是试图在里面寻找那个人的影子。

他最近在欧冠赛场上见过那人，见过他在场边志得意满的样子。虽然那人的白发又多了，但脸上的傲气还是丝毫未减。葡萄牙人扯着嗓子冲球员大喊大叫的样子，像极了他离开自己前那次歇斯底里的发作。当时俄罗斯人只是冷漠地看着葡萄牙人发疯。几天后那人就彻底搬离了斯坦福桥。

世间最好的东西永远是你得不到的那个，其次好的就是你曾拥有却失去了的。最终留下的人都成了饭粘子，离开的那个却成了白月光。当初那些前锋他也都渐渐腻了，到头来才觉得还是这个走了的最可惜。

俄罗斯人恨着葡萄牙人，他恨他在切尔西以外的地方取得了成功，恨他离开了自己却过得更好了，恨他又找到了新的爱人，恨他开始了新的生活。在俄罗斯寡头的观念里，被他抛弃的情人当然应该痛不欲生，并在余生里时刻期盼着重获他的宠幸和原谅。可葡萄牙人没有，他潇洒地离开了，并且转身就进了新的豪门。

切尔西老板忍不住把战术报告摔到了地上，事情怎么会这样超出他的掌控，这明明只是足球。

————————————————————————

葡萄牙人最近也困境缠身。队内有几个球员居功自傲，开始踢起了养生足球，他感觉自己的命令逐渐丧失了约束力，更衣室马上就要脱离掌控。虽然他已经联系了门德斯，但下家没那么好找，尤其是在葡萄牙人非豪门不去的情况下。

今天是休息日，葡萄牙人在家里研究着助教发来的训练报告，虽然他决心要走，但是在任的日子也不能马虎过去，他是特殊的一个，走也要走的风光。

门铃打断了狂人的思绪，他不耐烦地起身去开了门，却看到了一个意想不到的人。

“你来干嘛？”葡萄牙人没好气的问。

“我来找你谈谈。”舍甫琴科的态度永远那么温和，这种温和的态度曾不止一次的激起过葡萄牙人的怒火。

“你回去吧，我们之间没什么好谈的。”葡萄牙人声音冷淡。

“我怀孕了。”乌克兰人眨着眼睛，望向昔日的情敌。

迈过石化在门口的葡萄牙人，乌克兰人成功推门进屋。他完全不把自己当外人，直接坐上了了葡萄牙人的沙发，并从茶几上拿起一个苹果。

穆里尼奥不敢相信地回头：“你在开玩笑吧……”

“不然呢？难道你真觉得我有这种功能？”舍甫琴科气定神闲地咬着苹果，成功把前切尔西主帅气的火冒三丈。

“从我家里滚出去！”葡萄牙人愤怒地喊着，但乌克兰人却不为所动。舍甫琴科了解对方的外厉内荏。事实上，他知道葡萄牙人的所有弱点。这曾经帮助他在斯坦福桥成功安身立命。

“你到底想干嘛！”面对厚脸皮的乌克兰人，葡萄牙人无计可施，只能徒劳的冲他叫着。

乌克兰人用大大的眼睛盯着自己从前的主帅：“你想回切尔西吗？”

“不想。”葡萄牙人斩钉截铁地说。但是乌克兰人只是笑着看着他。他继续啃着苹果，直到苹果只剩下一个细细的核，才重新开口。

“你放心，我跟你是在同一条战线上的。”乌克兰人舔了舔手指上的果汁，“他是一个混蛋，不光是对你，对我也一样。虽然我没有怀孕，但我也为他付出过类似的代价，而他现在却已经准备抛弃我了。我恨他，恨到骨子里。事实上，我马上就要被赶出斯坦福桥了，你要是不信我，可以去问问门德斯，我的转会合同都拟好了，他不可能没听到消息。”

穆里尼奥犹豫了一下，还是问道：“你想做什么？”

“不做什么。”乌克兰人笑得很温暖，“只是给你提供一个报复的机会。”

———————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇和他的前教练在谈判桌上又一次见面了。不得不说，几年过去，葡萄牙人成熟了很多，穆里尼奥现在眼神柔和，英俊的脸上挂着礼节性的微笑，见到前老板走进来，甚至还伸手打了个招呼。这让阿布拉莫维奇很不习惯。

接下来，门德斯在谈判桌上绘声绘色地描述了穆里尼奥现在所处的困境，从更衣室的混乱一直说到高层的迂腐和短视。他努力让会议室里所有的人都明白，穆里尼奥是如何在现在的球队一刻也呆不下去了，必须立刻回斯坦福桥。而穆里尼奥就坐在一边静静的听着，一声不吭。

穆里尼奥不是一个喜欢示弱的人。阿布拉莫维奇清楚这点。他不会在谈判桌上让经纪人主动告诉对方自己现在身处泥潭，除非他是真的近乎绝望地想回切尔西。

“我们出去谈谈。”一直没出声的俄罗斯人亲自开口。他的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着对面的葡萄牙人。

“你在耍什么把戏。”走出会议室，俄罗斯人把葡萄人拽到一个角落。

“罗曼。”穆里尼奥的声音微微颤抖着，“我是真的想回来，伦敦才是我的家，你是知道这点的。我真的为之前做过的事感到很抱歉。我理解你不愿意原谅我，但我愿意为过去赎罪。”

阿布拉莫维奇看向穆里尼奥，不得不说，葡萄牙人真是个极好的演员，他的眼里含着七分悔意，三分爱意，任谁看了都会被蒙蔽住。俄罗斯人脑袋一热，把葡萄牙人往墙上一推，转身回了会议室。

接下来的谈判进行的很顺利。

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥再一次以切尔西主教练的身份回到斯坦福桥，也再一次搬进了俄罗斯人的别墅，时过境迁，别墅里的小主人换了一波又一波了，目前当家的是个叫托雷斯的男孩。

两个人寒暄了一会。穆里尼奥西语很好，托雷斯听着顺耳，所以交流还算愉快。不过托雷斯的目的并不仅仅是当一个好主人，毕竟从下周开始，穆里尼奥就将正式成为他的主教练了。西班牙前锋把讨好葡萄牙人当做是自己的首要任务，他知道葡萄牙人曾经是怎么对待老板的其他情人的，他不想自己也步乌克兰人的后尘。

没过多久，别墅真正的主人从楼上走了下来。西班牙人懂事的回了房间，留下俄罗斯人和葡萄牙人单独相处。

“我希望你能比上次更懂事。”阿布拉莫维奇的笑容让人发颤，“这样你才能留的比上次更久。”

“当然。”……不可能，葡萄牙人在心里想，你去死吧，“我改变了很多。”

俄罗斯人又看了他一会儿，似乎要用眼神在他身上穿个洞，直到葡萄牙人借口累了，才终于放他走了。

————————————————————————

现在是夜里两点，但穆里尼奥已经醒了。他不会忘记自己回到这里的真实目的。

舍甫琴科告诉他，俄罗斯人有一本秘密的日记，上面记录着一些在英国政府看来是违法，但是在寡头本人看来却像是吃早饭一样正常的操作。这本日记里的内容可以让俄罗斯人永生都不得再踏入英国，当然也无法再掌控切尔西。

“我只恨我有机会的时候没有给它拍个照。”舍甫琴科说这话的时候显得格外的懊恼，“而等到我想这么做的时候，我已经再也回不去那里了。”

据舍甫琴科说，这日记就放在书房里的第二个抽屉。葡萄牙人屏声敛息地在黑暗中摸索着着，马上就到书房了。

“谁？”一个声音从他身后响起。穆里尼奥心里一惊。

“你在这里干什么？”俄罗斯人打开了门廊上的灯。

“我……我实在睡不着……就在房子里到处逛逛。”穆里尼奥努力平复心情，试图让自己的语气听起来没那么慌张，“您在这里做什么呢？”

“我在书房整理东西，刚刚才弄完。”俄罗斯人朝着葡萄牙人一步步走过来。

“我最近一直睡得不好。”葡萄牙人努力解释着，“球队的事情让我烦心。现在联赛形式很险峻。我担心……我担心……我担心自己这次回来带不好队……我担心自己会让您失望。”

俄罗斯人走到葡萄牙人面前，他的眼神渐渐变得温柔起来。

“何塞。”俄罗斯人柔声说，“不要担心，不会有事的。我相信你，有你的带领，切尔西会好起来的。”

葡萄牙人心里泛起一种异样的感觉，他感到自己的脸开始发烫。

“既然睡不着。”俄罗斯人靠了上来，“你想做一些事情……来打发一下时间吗？”

葡萄牙人的心跳飞速加快，眼看俄罗斯人离自己越来越近，他赶紧假装打了个哈欠。

“谢谢您的安慰，我感觉好多了。”葡萄牙人真诚的说，“我现在回房间一定能睡着。”

说完，葡萄牙人飞也似的消失在走廊尽头。

————————————————————————

“你好，何塞。”乌克兰人接起电话，他的声音柔的出水，“事情办的怎么样了？需要帮忙吗？”

“你这个骗子！”即使是隔着电话线，乌克兰人也能想象出葡萄牙人咬牙切齿的样子，“我问了你之前的主教练！你不是被赶走的，你是主动要求离开的！”

“我确实是主动离开的，但这并不代表我没被抛弃。”乌克兰人波澜不惊，“罗曼因为那个西班牙人冷落了我……”

“够了！够了！我不想再听你讲这些拙劣的谎言了！”葡萄牙人直接打断了对方，“就因为你自己觉得在这儿踢的不舒服，俱乐部就赔钱放你去了想去的地方——这怎么可能是被抛弃的人能有的待遇？”

“好吧。”乌克兰人无奈的笑笑，“被你逮住了。”

“你为什么要骗我？”葡萄牙人气的声音发抖。

“这是罗曼放我离开所收取的代价。”乌克兰人诚实地说，“他让我把你骗回来，所有的理由也都是他编的，我只是进行了复述。至于他为什么要这么做，我也不清楚。你可以自己进行猜测，或者直接去问他。”

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥懒得装了，他直接去敲了阿布拉莫维奇的门。

“有事吗？”俄罗斯寡头打开了门。

“您为什么要让舍甫琴科骗我回来？”穆里尼奥愤怒至极。

俄罗斯寡头笑了，他笑的那么可恶，好像葡萄牙人仍是一只受他掌控的小白鼠。穆里尼奥掉头就走，违约金他可以付，但这个地方他一秒也呆不下去了。

回到房间，穆里尼奥快速地收拾着行李，心里气愤交加。他气自己这样轻易就受了骗，也恨舍瓦助纣为虐，当然，他不会忘了他最该恨谁。但他不想再报复了。他已经认识到自己永远玩不过对方，他希望自己最好再也别跟那个人有交集。

突然，葡萄牙人房间的门被推开了，切尔西老板走了进来。

穆里尼奥停下手上的动作，扭过头用发红的眼睛看向俄罗斯人：“您是来嘲笑我的吗？还是说想用什么暴力的手段阻止我离开？要是后者的话，我只能提醒您这里是英国，不是俄罗斯。”

阿布拉莫维奇从兜里掏出一个小红本，递给了葡萄牙人。

“虽然我没有记日记的习惯。”俄罗斯寡头轻声说，“但是这个账本里的东西，足以实现我让舍甫琴科跟你说的所有事了。”

穆里尼奥翻了翻手里的小本，见鬼，这东西看起来还挺像是真的。但是他经不起再上一次这种当了。就在他犹豫当中，俄罗斯人慢慢靠了过来，张开双臂把葡萄牙人搂进了怀里。

“何塞，留下吧。”俄罗斯人的下巴轻轻磕着葡萄牙人的肩膀，胡子蹭的葡萄牙人发痒。

———————————————————————

几天后的切尔西新帅发布会上，人声鼎沸中，记者抛出了一个阴险的问题。

“请问，您这次回来，还会用特殊的一个形容自己吗？”

“我现在是快乐的一个。”


	28. 论坛争霸

穆里尼奥照例在逛论坛。

很多人以为，足坛里这些真正的大人物——像是著名教练——是没有时间逛球迷论坛的。通常来说，他们是对的。但穆里尼奥从来不适用于通常情况，他是特殊的一个。

穆里尼奥点进一个又一个帖子，看的兴致勃勃，他喜欢看别人吹自己，喷自己，骂自己，捧自己，总之只要是提到了自己就行，特别的一个需要比常人更多的关注度，更何况他种种出格的言论和行为产生的后果本来就是战术里的一部分。

一个新帖子吸引了狂人的注意，这帖子刚出现5分钟就获得了上百条回复。帖子标题很惊人：“热刺阵中无人，穆鸟私会蓝军boss疑寻找下家”。这个骇人听闻的帖子首楼还配了张噱头更大的图，从这张图上，你可以清清楚楚看到穆里尼奥正在一家餐馆里和切尔西老板一起用餐。

穆里尼奥眉头一皱，他当然认识照片上那家餐厅，他甚至记得他家的鳕鱼总是煎的过老。但他上一次光顾那家餐厅是至少三年前的事儿了。

很明显 这就是个无聊的球迷，不知从哪搜刮来了一张几年前的偷拍照片，企图在论坛上博一波关注。但是穆里尼奥还是点了进去。他想看看球迷们是怎么评价这事儿的。

这个帖子热闹非凡，里面既有热刺球迷痛斥假消息和p图的，又有阿森纳球迷幸灾乐祸的，还有曼联球迷嘲讽穆里尼奥忠诚度的。当然，帖子里人数最多的，还是蓝军球迷。

蓝军球迷在这个帖子里分成了几波队伍，少数人支持穆里尼奥回归，部分人一一列举出穆里尼奥在蓝军时的种种罪行，不过大部分的蓝军球迷都表示他们支持兰帕德，并对阿布这种朝三暮四的行为表示强烈谴责。

帖子里赞数最多的评论是一个顶着阿布拉莫维奇头像的人发出的，这条评论只有短短的几个字：何塞，回来吧。这个用户的ID也是阿布拉莫维奇，乍一看好像蓝军老板亲临论坛一样。

这个用户穆里尼奥见过很多次，论坛里高仿号有不少，这是其中最活跃的一个。每个涉及蓝军转会消息的帖子里都少不了他的身影，甚至连曼联和阿森纳的转会帖也逃不出他的魔掌 ，不过他真实的主队属性实在成谜。就在昨天，穆里尼奥才看到他在某个帖子里宣称要花2个亿为蓝军引入林加德。

这条帖子下有很多回复，穆里尼奥一条条看过去，一位叫“你不再特殊9803（you are not special anymore 9803）”的用户吸引了穆里尼奥的眼球，从他的ID和切尔西队徽的头像可以看出来，他是个车迷加鸟黑。这样的组合在论坛并不少见，但是这个人几乎回复了帖子里所有支持穆里尼奥的球迷，实在是毅力可嘉。

其实穆里尼奥对网络喷子的态度一向很宽容，有粉就有黑，这是个不变的真理，各种侮辱谩骂也也是组成你热度的一部分。但是这个“喷子”比较特殊。他引经据典，从财政结构说到排兵布阵，扯了至少几十条包涵许多真实数据的理由，反复论证为什么穆里尼奥不适合蓝军。

比起普通喷子，穆里尼奥更讨厌这种对职业足球一知半解，不知道从哪里查了一些官方数据就敢不懂装懂充专家的球迷。他不想承认在某些方面对方说的确实有点道理，因为那肯定都是蒙的。

狂人决定亲自下场，手撕这个自大的伪球迷，让对方深刻认识到自己的愚昧无知。

唯爱红蓝jskj：？你确定懂球？

你不再特殊9803: 比你懂！

唯爱红蓝jskj：¥@？$&@¥$&%#

你不再特殊9803: ¥@？%#@&¥@

搞笑的，划掉，

实际情况是：唯爱红蓝jskj和你不再特殊9803两个人分别举出各种比赛和布阵的信息，开展了一场论坛至少一周才能见到一次的世纪大辩论。

经过一系列逻辑严密的对决，两个人论战的帖子拉开了好百楼，他们的楼中楼里也出现不少围观群众。

IloveJT-forever：膜拜数据大神，懂球帝啊。

tttttttottenham：有理有据，令人信服。

jdkdhdhns67: 巴萨球迷里还有鸟粉？惊了。

goooooomadrid：假装看得懂. jpg

fourfourfourfff：撕的好，撕的再响一点. jpg

阿布拉莫维奇：可以可以，那个9803，你下班来我这里领钱！

vssssssCrissss：哇，抓住一只楼上大佬！

蓝色的湖在漂泊：楼上惊现论坛大佬！

sssdds：大佬！！！！

…………

总之，吵了很久，两个人还是谁也不服谁。但是穆里尼奥等下还有会，他只能私聊对方，提前结束这场战斗。

唯爱红蓝jskj：我有点事儿先走了，下次再跟你吵。但这不代表我认输了你知道吧。

你不再特殊9803: OK，那加个好友？方便下次找见？

唯爱红蓝jskj：已通过。

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥接下几天一直利用下班时间和这个蓝军球迷“吵架”。从一开始的分析过往比赛，到了后来的分析今年英超争四状况。其实最后已经基本上不吵架了，顶多就是斗斗嘴。

穆里尼奥觉得，有这么个跟你讨论，还能讨论到点上的球迷朋友挺好的。

所以当对方要求见面的时候，他没有拒绝。

唯爱红蓝jskj：好啊，就周六晚上6点，去之前帖上穆里尼奥去过那家餐厅。

你不再特殊9803: OK

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥本以为，他会在约定的地方看到一个乳臭未干，被突然出现的热刺主帅吓一跳的毛头小子。

所以当他看到坐在窗边桌子前那个俄罗斯人的时候，他深深感到，自己上当了。

穆里尼奥犹豫了一下，还是走了过去，拉开椅子坐到了对方面前。和对方大眼瞪小眼地望了一会儿，他张口问道：“你就是那个9803？”

蓝军老板喝了一口杯子里的柠檬水，算是默认了。

“以前没见过你有上论坛的习惯，为什么突然开始上了？还天天留言？”穆里尼奥怀疑地问道。

俄罗斯人没有回答。

穆里尼奥无语了：“你不会就是为了引我出来才在论坛上留言吧？”

俄罗斯人依旧只是沉默地盯着对方。

穆里尼奥无奈道：“……你是不是一开始就知道那是我的号？”

“是。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“你之前用切尔西的公网登过那个账号。”

“该死，早知道小心一点了。”穆里尼奥叹了口气，拿起了桌边的菜单，来都来了，总得吃点东西再走吧。

阿布冲他笑了笑：“我都帮你点好了。”

穆里尼奥不悦：“你知道我想吃什么吗？”

阿布一本正经地数起来：“你觉得他家鳕鱼煎的太老，沙拉配得不好，牛排汁又太咸，烩饭做的太硬，只有虾球汤还挺好喝的，对不对？”

穆里尼奥心里一动：“你还记着这些？”

阿布垂下睫毛：“对，这家餐厅我们来过好多次。”

————————————————————————

当穆里尼奥又一次被蓝军老板骗到床上时，他才突然想起来，这世界上还有一种东西叫备忘录。


	29. 你们打一架吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常ooc预警，纯恶搞

热刺蓝军赛前，切尔西老板和热刺主帅在某个高级酒店进行了礼节性的“友好”聚餐

穆：“哇，这牛排好嫩，您说，做成这只牛排的牛，是不是特别喜欢吃嫩草？”（头发都白了还找20岁的金发模特，累不死你）

阿布：“哈哈，我就最讨厌老牛吃嫩草的人。之前我有个教练喜欢比自己小八岁的前球员，还去勾搭大学在校生当他的助教，被我给辞了。”

穆：“切尔西的转会禁令什么时候解除？我真不记得了，我相信等解除了您一定能让大家感受到金元足球的残忍。”（冬窗不买人的抠b，蓝8都打电话给我哭诉了）

阿布：“呵呵，惭愧惭愧，金元足球谈不上，不过我们刚为夏窗敲定一位4000镑的小球员，而且准备追1.2亿的桑乔。说起来，我不太了解你们的事儿，但热刺的转会禁令是不是有了好几年了？”（呵呵，这么多年过去，你以为有多少人能像我一样让你随便花钱？）

穆：“听说有个英超球队一直在追逐瓜迪奥拉，想要他执教，就差直接舔了。可惜这么多年都没追到。您对请教练这事儿比我熟，您知道是哪队吗？”（天天就想美丽足球，怎么不控死你？）

阿布：“我听说有个英超教练一直在追瓜迪奥拉，舔都舔过了。可惜最后还是被甩了。你对教练的私下状况比我熟，你知道是哪位教练吗？”（呵呵呵呵呵，我追不到你就追的到？）

穆：“最近我没怎么关注切尔西，凯帕怎么样了？”（8000万买凯指导坐板凳，会做生意啊）

阿布：“十几年没关注热刺了，你们的夺冠情况怎么样？”

穆：“冠军会有的，我不是来了吗？”

阿布：“对，我相信你一定能像带切尔西一样带热刺拿欧冠，哎呀不好意思，记错了，欧冠不是你带队拿的。”（花老子这么多钱，待这么多年都没欧冠，要你何用）

穆：“确实啊，当了这么多年教练，你看我的欧冠冠军数也就比切尔西多一个。太失败了。”

阿布：“兰帕德的新闻你最近有关注吗？我看你们也好久不见了，你可以上切尔西球迷论坛看看。”（兰帕德声誉比你好太多了，论坛上都是喷你的）

穆：“说到球迷论坛，萨里的新闻您看了吗？太好笑了，评论里那些尤文图斯球迷太有才了。你看看他们做的那些图。”（能被萨里给炒掉，你也是人才）

阿布：“……”

穆：“……”

阿布：“好不容易出来吃个饭，不喝酒不好吧？”

穆：“好啊好啊，不过在餐厅喝酒没意思，我们去酒店吧台！”

阿布：（敢跟我这个俄罗斯人喝酒，你死定了）

穆：（敢跟我这个抿一口倒一杯的喝酒，你死定了）

—————————酒店吧台————————

两个人各怀鬼胎拼酒，拼到穆里尼奥身后的盆栽都快被他浇成水培了也没分出胜负。

酒保：“先生，现在都半夜了，我真的要下班了……”

阿布大手一挥，在酒店开了个总统套房：“走，转战房间里的吧台，我们继续喝！”

高级酒店楼层高，电梯速度快。偏偏总统套还在顶层。两个人一下电梯，一前一后都吐了。到房间里坐在小吧台前半天缓不过劲儿来。

穆：“还喝吗？”

阿布：“算了吧……”

穆：“那这样太可惜了，房间不是白开了，我们也都白吐了。”

阿布：“这倒未必……”

最后，酒还是没有继续喝，不过房间也没有白开。

两个人还是打了一架，近身肉搏那种。

不过可以知道的是，第二天，酒店的保洁员收到了从他工作以来，见过最大的一笔小费（封口费）


	30. 布鸟爱情故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个布鸟脑洞，设定是布鸟都没结婚，都住伦敦，ooc属于我，垃圾小脑洞，布鸟相爱相杀，小言剧情，非常狗血，国产八点档那种。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常非常ooc

阿布快破产了，现金流的问题。

他把能卖的东西都卖了补漏洞，最后还差几千万欧。几千万欧对他来说本来应该是小钱，但是这次他连这点钱都搞不到了。因为他之所以沦落到这个地步就是被所谓的商界朋友搞了，朋友势力又很大。他只能动用私人关系去凑钱，但是第一几千万欧也不是小钱，第二他又没有太多私交密切的朋友，所以很难。

最后，阿布不得不去找前男友鸟，跟他说借钱救急，以后回复正轨了几倍还他。

鸟因为当初被伤的太深了，想报复一下，就答应了，但是提了个条件，就是阿布要给他上一次。他知道阿布这个人很要强，做的时候非得在上面，女上位都不干。他想像当初阿布分手时羞辱自己那样羞辱一下阿布。阿布知道鸟虽然比较任性，但是至少说话是算话的，不过就是被上嘛，忍了。

到了鸟家里，鸟觉得报复的机会来了，就给阿布下了chun药。鸟本来想很粗鲁地对阿布，但是阿布毕竟是第一次在下面，鸟才进去阿布就疼的不行了，鸟还是心软，动作就变得很温柔，然后阿布因为被下药的缘故居然也很舒服。做完后，药效下前情旧爱涌上心头，阿布就跟鸟说，我改变主意了，不想换钱了，鸟想，做都做了，你还能撤回？阿布就说，你让我再上你一次，我们就算扯平。然后其实鸟做的也很兴奋，就同意了。

阿布这个人很有心机，虽然他态度一向强硬，但是做的时候对情人还是很温柔的。这次跟鸟做，他就会一直跟鸟说其实还是最爱你啊，还是想跟你在一起什么的。鸟也知道阿布这个人很渣，说的话也不能信。但是就像当初二进宫车子一样，对阿布的旧情和阿布的甜言蜜语糖衣炮弹蒙蔽了鸟漂亮的眼睛。第二天起来，两个人就又在一起了，可怜的鸟教练把这么多年从阿布手里挣到的工资（包养费）和解约金（分手费）又都贡献给阿布了。阿布钱也得到了，人也得到了，阴谋得逞很满意。

阿布重整旗鼓的时候，鸟就在家陪着他。阿布就不停地跟鸟说，还是你最爱我呀，这次风波过去就给你买球队让你当教练，跟你结婚。鸟本来是很怀疑的的，但是阿布一直信誓旦旦地保证，鸟也有点信了。

结果阿布一渡过了危机，立刻把借的钱按三倍算还给了鸟，然后就以工作忙的理由搬走了。跟鸟一起呆了这么多天，阿布早腻了。把当掉的游艇重新买回来后，阿布立刻找了一大堆金发小美人，然后短信跟鸟分手了。鸟气的咬牙切齿，又无可奈何。

然后阿布天天在别墅里跟金发小美人们浪，直到有一天，某个小网站突然报道，鸟去滑雪地时候出事了，在推上传的很凶。阿布本来没当回事，因为鸟也不爱滑雪，没想到很快bbc就报道了，写着special one的滑板的碎片都被从雪里挖出来了，虽然遗体没找到，但因为这个滑雪场地有的地方比较陡峭，本来就很难找到，所以大概率是遇难了。雪里只翻出一件羽绒服。阿布看了报道后也不知道为什么，感到内心毫无波动，心如止水，还是像往常一样该吃吃该睡睡，就是到了晚上，见到金发小美人也没有兴趣了。这样过了一周，阿布遣散了后宫团，找人去花大价钱，从鸟的家人手里买了好多鸟的旧家具，装饰品什么的，摆到自己的别墅里和游艇上，然后就这么生活。

之后过了一个月，又有人报道，鸟还活着，其实当时遇难后鸟就被当地人给发现，送医院了，但是因为地方比较小，没人认出来，再加上鸟一直昏迷，就一直待在医院。阿布听到后立刻找了一个顶级专家团队，飞到当地医院去治疗鸟，治疗期间，阿布天天在病房陪着鸟，不明真相的小护士都很感动。过了一阵子，有一天，鸟真的醒了，阿布很激动，但是醒了后鸟看到他，第一句话就是，你是谁？

鸟失忆了，他记忆里现在还是97年，他还在巴萨当助教，看到阿布感到很害怕，到处问人瓜迪奥拉在哪。因为这个时候，他和瓜还没分手。瓜听到这个消息也赶来看鸟，鸟这个时候显得很粘人，因为97的鸟虽然也怼天怼地，至少不怼巴萨和瓜。瓜本来和鸟互相怼心很累，但看到小助教鸟可可爱爱的样子，不由得心软了。眼看两个人就要旧情复燃，阿布急了，撒谎说自己和鸟现在还在一起。瓜和鸟都将信将疑，但是照顾鸟的护士医生都出来作证，所以瓜鸟也不好就在一起。只能找治疗失忆症的方法，很快鸟的身体恢复了，但是因为记忆还没回来，需要留院观察。阿布动用关系给鸟换去了一家更幽静的私人医院，让鸟在高级病房舒舒服服地养着。

有一天阿布来看鸟，结果推门推不开，最后敲了好一阵子，瓜从里面出来了，衣衫不整，脸红红的，鸟也头发凌乱，阿布一下子怒了，心说你们两个还给我玩这套，玩这套我是祖宗好吧。当初都是我和舍瓦头发凌乱被鸟抓包，不过区别就是脸红低头躲避的是舍瓦，我是当着鸟的面一把把舍瓦搂进怀里亲，然后挑衅地用你奈我何的表情看着鸟的那位。

阿布很生气，后果很严重。但是阿布当场没有发作，过了几天，阿布找了个理由支走了病房的看护，然后把给鸟下了药，然后就要强鸟。鸟本来大病初愈，天天躺着身体就很虚弱，在加上被下了药，根本反抗不过，大喊也没人来，只好被强了。

但是强的过程中，阿布也发现有点不对劲，以他多年睡鸟和给鸟下药的经验来说，鸟的表现对于一个被“陌生人”强的人来说，有点过于兴奋了。所以阿布使了个心眼，动作温柔下来，对鸟又亲又摸，然后挤出几滴眼泪，跟鸟“坦白”，把自己做过的事都告诉“失忆”的鸟，说自己对不起鸟，但是是真的爱鸟。然后鸟果然就上钩了，坦白了，其实鸟根本就没有失忆，只是实在不想再跟布渣纠缠了，而且借失忆这个借口还可以跟本来都闹掰了的旧爱瓜和好，所以就顺势而为了。

当天晚上阿布就把鸟拐回伦敦了，这次阿布对鸟保证，不在找小三小四小五了，只爱鸟一人。然后回到阿布的家，鸟看到都是自己的东西也很感动，就跟瓜说自己恢复记忆了，然后和阿布在一起了。当然阿布也终于履行诺言买了个俱乐部给鸟执教玩，还领了证。

但是阿布这个人，别说七年了，七周就痒了，他就是馋金发小美人的身子。对他来说，这次和鸟的感情和之前两次的区别就是，之前他是光明正大地找小三，这次是偷偷摸摸地行动。鸟一开始还很信他，别人问都说我现在特别幸福很快乐什么的，之后就渐渐发现不对了。但是气归气，失望归失望，钱和足球俱乐部还是很香的，所以鸟就睁一只眼闭一只眼。阿布自己偷情所以感觉很愧对鸟，鸟就可以利用这份愧疚捞好处，而且鸟自己也偷偷摸摸和瓜出轨，阿布根本没想到鸟敢这么做，所以没防。

但尴尬的是，有一天阿布给家里打电话说自己要去实地考察回不了家了，鸟说你放心的去吧我在家里挺好的。结果转眼阿布就牵着金发小情人在酒店电梯和瓜鸟撞上了，阿布火冒三丈，但只能说自己是和这个美貌的小业务经理在这里出差。鸟说真巧啊，我也只是和别队的教练一起来这里交流战术。但是两个人心里都门清，阿布感觉头上帽子越来越绿，就很气，把鸟拉到自己包的总统套房说要谈谈心，“业务经理”识趣地找个借口溜了，瓜也跑了。

阿布就跟鸟吵。鸟说你不守承诺，先出轨。阿布说我什么样你不清楚吗，我就是出轨怎么了，倒是你吃我的用我的玩我的（俱乐部）还有脸出轨。鸟说你以为金发小情人是真的爱你吗？不过是喜欢你的钱。阿布说你以为瓜是真心的吗？他不过是和你玩玩，其实马上要跟渣结婚了。两个人越吵越凶，都说要离婚。然后阿布就把鸟按在酒店的大床上，又要强鸟。这次鸟也懒得反抗了，但是也没有什么回应，阿布感觉到鸟已经没有激情了，骂他艹起来像艹一个假人一样，鸟说无所谓，我对你早就没有任何感情，离婚就离婚，但是分手费要给到。

说时迟那时快，酒店火警响了，阿布和鸟本来都没有太当回事，起来还不紧不慢穿衣服。但是穿好后才发现不对，因为打开门酒店走廊都是烟。这下两个人慌了，赶紧想办法跑。因为总统套在高层，两个人只能往上爬。爬楼梯很累，鸟因为没有掩好口鼻，加上之前被暴力强了身体比较虚，结果被烟熏的晕过去了。阿布就扛着他爬楼梯，最后好不容易爬到顶层，通往楼顶的门锁住了，阿布拼着最后的力气，把门砸开了，把鸟送上了楼顶，但自己却因为失去力气倒在了楼梯上。

最后布鸟都被救起了，鸟在楼顶上没什么大事，阿布被送进icu，虽然靠着金钱的力量被抢救回来了，但是嗓子熏坏了，身上脸上多处需要植皮，还不得不截掉一条腿。

植完皮后，阿布看上去非常恐怖，再加上嗓子坏了，声音变得非常沙哑可笑。而鸟知道是阿布舍命救的自己，非常感动，决定跟阿布一直在一起。

阿布养好了后，坐着轮椅跟鸟回了家。鸟从俱乐部辞职了，专心在家里照顾阿布，阿布自尊心很强，变成这个样子根本出不去门，他很难受，而且很怨鸟，认为是为了鸟才变成这样的。

做的时候，因为阿布的腿，鸟就在上面自己动，但阿布感觉自尊心受挫，有的时候坚持要自己行动，然后动作很粗鲁，还会很用力地掐鸟什么的，但是鸟都忍了。

阿布越来越过分，甚至要求鸟给自己找金发美人，鸟答应了。但是和金发美人做的时候，阿布因为总瞎想对方是不是怕自己什么的，就很生气，然后就很暴力，最后把金发美人搞得惨不忍睹，出来都说要告阿布。鸟赶紧给钱私了了，但是也不敢再找了。

阿布有一天听到鸟在外面压低声音打电话，就很怀疑，问鸟是跟谁打的，鸟说是以前的弟子来寒暄一下，阿布不信，趁着鸟不在偷看了鸟的手机，结果发现鸟把通话记录删了。阿布立刻联系了人去通信公司查鸟的通话记录，结果发现电话是瓜迪奥拉打的。阿布气死了，恨不得立刻杀了鸟，但是冷静下来后想想，如果鸟死了，其实他活着最后的指望也就没有了。这么一想，他又很怕鸟会离开自己，去和瓜过日子。而且他以前那么对鸟，鸟要走了也不稀奇。晚上鸟回来，就看到阿布突然变得温柔下来。晚上上床睡觉的时候，阿布突然对鸟说，我爱你，然后说，别离开我。鸟就很奇怪，问阿布怎么了，了解情况后，其实鸟觉得挺可笑的，因为瓜打电话其实是来告诉鸟自己和克洛普领养了一个小孩，报个喜。鸟就是怕阿布多心才没有告诉他。其实鸟一直都忍着就是因为他知道现在的阿布很脆弱，然后鸟就温柔的帮助阿布上了自己。

因为火灾导致的后遗症，阿布还是在几年后去世了，他把所有财产都留给了鸟，还有一封信，说我是真的对不起你，但是活着的时候我真的说不出来，你想改嫁就改嫁吧。

鸟最后也没改嫁，他就住在阿布和自己的别墅里。有的时候瓜和渣会来串门看他，他就逗逗小孩。他又把切尔西买回来了，这次他自己当主席，因为切尔西就像他和阿布的孩子一样。最后切尔西数次问鼎英超，斯坦福桥上也树起了阿布和鸟的雕像。


End file.
